Ebony and Ivory Dragons
by Azurknight
Summary: There are choices, results, and questions no matter what happens. Choices are made that affect results and then there are questions what could have been. Issei went on a destiny changing date with a girl, and his life took a path that led him a road in one world, but there are worlds were things happened outside his control, and these two worlds to be explored are what was made.
1. Ivory Chapter 1

A Mission Prematurely Done

 **This story is a spin-off of Next Generation Dragons and is meant as something to go off of if I decide to incorporate elements of this story into it. These take place in the same fanon, but are alternative worlds. I've also edited this from the original page after being informed of stylistic issues in my writing.**

Issei is on his destiny changing date with Yuuma Amano and the fountain where she killed him in the base universe, but this time….

The evening sun is setting, the water fountain can be heard, and Issei is blushing at holding hands of a young pretty girl who he has had a splendid first date with. They stop holding hands and Yuuma walks to the fountain as she asks something of him, and this was originally the moment when she asked him to die for her, a set of words that would haunt him for a long time, but this time things are different.

Just as before Yuuma stills makes her innocent moment "Might I ask you a question? In honor of our first date, there's something I like you to do. To commemorate this special moment."

Issei, thinking he is going to get a kiss, is happy and has a blush as Yuuma approaches him. He is in anticipation for what is possibly about to come but the tone shifts when Yuuma's eyes become more sinister "Would die for me?"

Issei is confused for a second and nervous "I think I got something in my ear because I could have sworn you said…"

"I'm asking if you'll die for me, Issei."

With a sudden change in the once romantic atmosphere, Yuuma's clothes rip away revealing her naked form as she suddenly grow older, a pair of black feathered wings sprout, and a new much more revealing outfit forms around her body and Issei is blown away by this new form as she looks at the somewhat frightened Issei and motion progresses like before with the fallen angel Raynare summoning her holy spear and is ready to kill Issei with it as she prepares to run him through with it, but a sword is heard this time knocking her to the side, but her holy spear still hits Issei under his shoulder, in a non-vital area.

he passes out from the shock and blood loss, still with his last thought before passing out "What a bitch…."

Issei passes out, hurt but alive, and he has a dream, not of Rias nor of Akeno, but one of someone with autumn colored hair and remembers a kid he used to play with all the time, the boy who lived close by, who had hair that of a similar color to the sky during setting sun as he passes out. But why would he dream of a boy, he thought. Due to his perversion and love of the female body, he shouldn't be thinking of boys.

Issei completely blacks out for a while until his vision comes back, but he is in his room and wakes up sitting straight up and his first response is as if he was still at the fountain"(panic)Yuuma!...(looks around)(calmly) I'm in my room?

Issei feels a sudden pain in his shoulder and he looks at his body to see that he has a bandage around his shoulder, where he was stabbed by Yuuma's spear. He lies back down on his bed as he is alone in his room. He then hears footsteps approaching, which he hopes is his mom or his dad, and the door opens to the room, revealing neither of his parents but a girl with long autumn hair fashioned into twin tail wearing a long robe with blue lines.

Issei can't believe that a girl is in his room, and she looks relieved as she sighs with relief at seeing him up and conscious "Oh good, you're finally awake, Issei." She walks closer to his bed and looks at him "Do you remember me, Issei? It's me" Issei is confused as he doesn't have a clue at the moment, but then the girl produces a photo album from under her robe "It's a good thing I kept this with me up the stairs."

She flips through it and shows Issei a picture from when he was a kid and playing a neighborhood boy. He looks at the photo with confusion for a second, looks at the girl, the photo, the girl again, the photo, and then it hits him like a kick in the nuts "Wait, you're that boy from back then? But wait, you're not a boy. You've been a girl the whole time!?"

The girl has a cute smile as she introduces herself formally "Yup, Irina Shidou, and I guess I did act like a boy a bit too much back then. It's also been a while too, so I guess I can't blame you for thinking I was a boy."

Issei is a bit baffled and it's like a window his mind was shattered "But I really thought you were a boy…oh man, I thought today couldn't get weirder." Issei's shoulder acts up again as he holds it. He then realizes something crucial about his date, and about a girl who said she wanted to be his girlfriend "Then everything was real…so Yuuma was really just playing me. What a bitch."

Irina puts on a more empathetic tone because she sympathizes with his plight "She was a fallen angel, Issei. A heathen who was probably sent to kill you by a superior but she the witch played with you for her own fun."

Issei's face turns to wonder and question at this revelation "A fallen angel? That's nuts."

Irina nods and reveals her rosary"I'm an exorcist for the church now, and I was sent here along with a friend to find a rogue priest. We happened to come across your path and saw that fallen angel. We rescued you without knowing who you were and slew that heretic."

Issei is shocked to hear that Irina killed Yuuma, even if she did play him and he has to know"Why are you telling me this?"

Irina sits next to him and has clear sincerity in her eyes "Because if she was sent to kill you, then the fallen angels are taking an interest in you. I don't why, to be honest." Issei is understandably shocked and having difficulties believing this, especially from a girl who he hasn't seen in so many years. Irina assures him that she is telling the truth to him and states. "I'm just trying to help you, Issei. I know we haven't seen each other in years, but I'm still your friend regardless. I don't want you to get hurt."

Issei is happy to have a friend who is concerned for him, but he is sad because his first girlfriend didn't even like him and tried to kill him "Hey, Irina, could I have some time alone. I need to think for a little."

Irina shakes her head and becomes more assertive "No, Issei, I know what you're thinking, and she isn't worth it. I think you should just forget about her."

Issei gets madder and stands up ignoring his wound "How do you know what I'm thinking? I just got played like a cheap guitar. She was so nice and I really had a good time with her only to be spat in the face and she didn't even care. Hell, I actually thought I'd get my first kiss from her. I couldn't even get that, big surprise….man I must the biggest loser ever."

Irina then gets personal since she shakes her head again but with a slight blush "Actually, that wouldn't be possible, Issei, because you've already had your first kiss well before your date with that floozy."

Issei catches on as he points to Irina and she nods. "When we were kids and playing games, watching shows and even posing, I kinda stole your first kiss while you were sleeping. I had a super big crush on you back then." Issei wonders how she could know this but she simply moves her eyes around the room"I looked around your room and found lots of movies, magazines, your clock didn't help, and you mumble in your sleep, but you didn't say anything too perverted." Issei, blushing a little, wonders if he's being played again. Irina stands up and leaves but she stands at the doorway for a second."I'm going to be in town for a little while, so we should do something. Your mom offered to let me and my friend sleep here since we don't have many options. Also, she and dad think you were attacked by a mugger, so just say that to anyone who asks."

After Irina leaves his bedroom, Issei falls back on his bed and is skeptical about what he had just heard from her.

"So, the kid I thought was a boy, my friend from my childhood, comes back into my life, tells me I was attacked by a fallen angel, took my first kiss, and has a crush on me. Yup, she must have been pulling my leg. I can buy her being the kid from back then, the look alone is uncanny now that I think about it, but that other stuff can't be true, but can it?"

He feels his shoulder and it hurts so he says.

"Well, something happened that I can't explain, I'll give her that. I better just sit back for now."

Irina meets her friend outside since she heard everything, a blue-haired girl with a green fringe wearing the same robe but is carrying a large sword named Xenovia Quarta. Xenovia has a stoic look and asks Irina.

"Why did you tell him everything? We should have just dropped him off here and be done with it."

Irina argues with Xenovia but the latter remains cold to her partner's words while Irina is much more empathetic "Xenovia, that fallen angel targeted him and she didn't do it for no reason. Simply saying that he should drop it wasn't an option. I think we should consider bringing him back with us when we're finished."

Xenovia objects and reminds her "We're here for a mission; we can't take on something like this. You are an exorcist, and your faith runs deep, so why the sudden sidetracking?"

Irina pulls out her rosary and objects to Xenovia's reasoning "We're maidens of god, and we can't abandon a good person who in his time of need. Issei may be a pervert from what I saw in his room, but he's still a good and kind person, and we're supposed to help good and kind people, as long as they're not heathens or monsters." She then kisses her rosary and gives her signature "Amen!"

Xenovia sighs, thinks for a minute, and then decides "If it means that much, we can ask him, and if he agrees, we'll take him back with us." Irina is happy to hear Xenovia agree, but her friend has to know "By the way, did you actually mean what you said to him? I normally wouldn't care, but I'd think it be inappropriate of you to lie in such a manner."

Irina blushes again "I wasn't lying to him at all, but maybe he didn't believe me."

Xenovia is a little confused and asks. "But if you just now rekindled an old friendship, why confess so soon, since it could hinder our mission and you didn't even sound as if you still have feelings for him."

Irina has her look of empathy as she looks at the window of Issei's room and explains "Because that heathen played with his heart, and I think it really hurt him.I was just trying to cheer him up. I don't want him thinking that the only girl who said she liked him was a cold-hearted animal. I want him to know that a girl liked him long before ."

Xenovia gives a simple nod "Don't let it interfere with the mission. I do think it was a wise decision to stay here since you used all of the money we had on that painting, and then lost it while we were helping that boy."

Irina's expression turns to one of radiance while she proclaims "But I could sense the saint that lived in that painting, the clerk reassured me of it."

Xenovia puts her hand to her face" Again, it is fortunate that the lady of the house invited us to stay here. I'd prefer not to, but we have nowhere else to go. Also, that salesman was looking at our money, not our faith."

With that said, the two girls go back into the house and get some of Mrs. Hyoudou's cooking. Issei joins the family for dinner despite his injuries. He covers his wound with a shirt despite his parents knowing about it.

His mother has prepared an extra special dinner for the occasion while his father is further expressing gratitude towards the girls for saving his son "I can't tell you how grateful we are that you saved that son of ours. I knew he'd get into trouble, just that kind of trouble."

Irina now has a bubbly smile on her face"Were you expecting him to get into trouble with girls at school?"

Mr. Hyoudou is laughing a little because Irina is on the dot "Like you wouldn't believe, I've even had worries that I won't have grandchildren because of how much of a pervert he is."

Mrs. Hyoudou joins in and adds. "Oh yeah, and he just won't stop messing around with those friends of his. All they do day and day out is talk about videotapes, anime, and girls at school they want to peep on. That big mountain of girly magazines in his room doesn't help either."

Issei, embarrassed by his parents, snaps. "Hey, cut me a break here! I'm, the one who…" His excitement causes his wound to act up again.

His parents drop their laughter for concern with his mother getting closer and asking him with very genuine concern "Issei, are okay? I knew we should have taken you to a hospital when you got home."

Issei waves it off and just pins it to being excitement "I'm fine, I just need to get some sleep."

Issei's father gets mad "That damn mugger, pulling a knife on my son. If I ever see him, I'll throttle him and bust out my left hook on his pig face."

Issei is happy to hear his parents being concerned for him. Irina then chimes in to assures the two concerned parents "Don't worry too much, me and Xenovia got him really good."

Xenovia simply eats her meal and stops for a moment to say something to Issei's mother"This food is delicious, and thank for having us during our stay. Your blessings are truly kind."

Mrs. Hyoudou is delighted to have the two girls and so is her husband since it'll be like having two daughters in the house. Issei stands up after eating his dinner, and his mom got a cheesecake to help him feel better, but the truth of what happened is sinking harder. Normally, his parents would have him sleep somewhere else so the girls can have his room, but because of his injury, they simply set Xenovia on the couch and Irina on a mat on the floor. Issei will be taking the day off from school tomorrow because it'll be a couple of days before his injury is well enough to where he can move without it acting up.

In the middle of the night, Issei can't sleep because of all the stuff that has just happened. He feels like things have gone too fast for his liking. He had a date a real girl and she tries to kill him, and she also turned out to be a fallen angel on top of things, Issei can remember those black wings with their feathers flickering in the evening view; as much as doesn't want to admit it. Irina, who he thought was a boy, comes back into his life and confesses that she likes him. It's all he can think about, but the more he thinks, he wonders if Irina meant it when she said she has a crush on him.

While in thought, he hears a knock on his door and he asks who it is only for a door to open without a response and behind it is Xenovia, who is no longer wearing her robe to reveal her church battle attire, something Issei catches an eyeful of.

Issei stares for a second until Xenovia snaps him out of it "I need to talk to you about something, and it is very important."

Issei shakes his head a little and asks. "Okay, what is it….uh, Xenovia, was it?"

Xenovia nods and tells Issei with a serious look" In case you had doubts, Irina does have feelings for you. Even someone as uncaring as I can see that. She also said that the reason she told about her past feelings is that because she doesn't wish for your feelings to be as hurt. She has truly shown you kindness in her feelings for you, and I can respect that. But I worry that she may become distracted with her duties while she is here."

Issei is a little confused as his look says it all, so Xenovia makes it clear to him as she gets in his face and straight up tells him "Do not pursue her while we are here in Japan, Issei Hyoudou. She is an exorcist and has duties to attend."

Issei sighs a bit Wow, I actually do have a girl who likes me, and she's off limits. But she's cute, but also an exorcist. She saved my ass, but did it without knowing me; which is good either way."

Xenovia stands up straight and replies "Good…now that you understand, I'll be going back to sleep. Rest well, and that injury will heal soon."

Xenovia leaves the room and returns to her sleeping area, but Irina happened to be listening to what she said since she was in the bathroom and got curious to where Xenovia was going. Irina then goes inside of Issei's room herself without her robe as well and Issei sees her immediately in her tight exorcist armor, and she looks like she has an offer for him.


	2. Ebony Chapter 1

A New Mission

 **This story is a spin-off of Next Generation Dragons and is meant as something to go off of if I decide to incorporate elements of this story into it. These take place in the same fanon, but are alternative worlds.**

Issei is on his destiny changing date with Yuuma Amano and the fountain where she killed him in the base universe, but this time….

The evening sun is setting, the water fountain can be heard, and Issei is blushing at holding hands of a young pretty girl who he has had a splendid first date with. They stop holding hands and Yuuma walks to the fountain as she asks something of him, and this was originally the moment when she asked him to die for her, a set of words that would haunt him for a long time.

But this time things are different, but like the first time, Yuuma still asks "Might I ask you a question? In honor of our first date, there's something I like you to do, to commemorate this special moment."

Issei, thinking he is going to get a kiss, is happy and has a blush as Yuuma approaches him. He is in anticipation for what she is about to ask him, but to his somewhat disappointment, she instead presents a little box "Would you accept this gift from me?"

Issei looks at her hand and sees a necklace shaped like in a wing inside the box in it and is disappointed by not getting a kiss. He still takes the gift and thanks her" Wow, this looks awesome. I'll happily take it if it's from you, Yuuma."

Yuuma smiles warmly "I glad you like it. But I have to get going now, Issei. But I'll talk to you tomorrow, and that's a promise from your girlfriend." Yuuma playfully sticks out her tongue partially and she walks away from the fountain without Issei, who is happy that his first date went well.

He goes home happy and puts on the necklace right away. Later, after dinner, he sits in his room on his bed and looks at his new wing necklace happily and reminds himself "I have a girlfriend, and she's hot. I mean, she's super hot..with nice boobs, a great personality, and she's HOT!"

Issei flails around in a celebration of a successful first date before going to bed.

However, in the abandoned church somewhere in the forests, the fallen angels, Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and yes Raynare, are watching Issei as a monitoring spell was placed on the necklace. Dohnaseek, failing to understand what is going on, asks his boss "Hey, what was the point of taking that boy on a date? I thought we were stealing his Sacred Gear."

Kalawarner, who is sitting on a rock, agrees with her comrade "Yeah, you should have just kidnapped him there and then."

Raynare pulls out a book from a nearby bag and has an uneasy look on her face "I know, but we can't simply steal it. If he is who we think he is, we can't just perform a simple ritual to steal the Boosted Gear as the dragon inside may not like that, and we'll get turned into on the wall."

Mittelt is getting a good look at Issei's room through the necklace and is in disbelief at the sight "I can't believe how many perverted stuff this guy has. To think he is the Red Dragon Emperor."

Dohnaseek then reminds Mittelt "We're not entirely sure on that yet. But Lord Azazel thinks his Sacred Gear is special, and what we've heard about the previous Red Dragon Emperors fits with what he's worried about. Might as well give him the benefit of the doubt at this point"

Raynare looks through the book to find a page "But with this spell, I think we'll get the answer. All I need to do is get some blood, spit, or even his sperm and I can see if he's who the governor general says he is. The others think his Sacred Gear could be a legendary one…I want that power."

Kalawarner points out the obvious"So you're either going to kiss or have sex with him."

Raynare closes the book, sighs, and nods. She could intentionally injure him, but that would cause suspicion. So, she turns into her Yuuma form, but with a sexy see-through nightgown, and says.

"With this look, he'll probably drool a river over me."

While Mittelt and Kalawarner don't say anything, Dohnaseek mentions.

"You might what take that a little slower, knowing a kid like that. He'll probably wimp out, I think just a plain kiss should do it. He won't stop that."

Raynare switches to her normal Yuuma attire and says with a slight grin.

"I suppose you're right. Virgins like him always panic at a sure thing. Although, I would think it'd be easier if I simply met him more than halfway at this point."

The next day, Issei is getting ready for school and has his uniform on with his red shirt under it and remembers to put on his necklace he got from Yuuma. He smiles a bit and thinks to himself for a moment "I would have liked a kiss better, but exchanging gifts is nice I guess."

Still watching his movements, Raynare is disguised as Yuuma once more in her school attire "Time to get my boyfriend hot and bothered, like he wants me to… teehee."

A little later, Issei is meeting up with his two perverted friends Matsuda and Motohama to brag about his date with Yuuma and about his girlfriend to them. But the two aren't hearing it with Motohama adjusting his glasses with a snicker "Yeah right, "YOU" of all people has a girlfriend and hot one. I'd sooner believe Momo Momozono was coming to be our gym teacher and is doing sexy stretching."

Matsuda joins in the mocking of his friend with a smile "Totally, man…Issei, one perverted trio of Kuoh, a bigger virgin than us, has a girl that is real and calls him her boyfriend. Sounds like the first sign of the apocalypse to me."

The two start laughing at Issei and Matsuda holds up his right hand in mocking gesture" Hey I got a girlfriend too, and her name is righty but sometimes her very friendly and frisky bestie lube joins in."

Issei gets frustrated at their mocking "Screw you guys!" He storms off in frustration at his supposed best friends while they continue to laugh at him.

After some more laughing, the two calm down and decide to apologize to Issei later since they were a little harsh and then they meet someone unexpected. Yuuma shows up and is looking around for Issei and sees the two, so she runs up to them and asks them "Have either of you two seen Issei Hyoudou around here?" since she cannot find him

The two look at each other and then face Yuuma with Motohama asking "Who are you exactly?

Yuuma has a gleeful blush on her cute face "Oh, I'm his girlfriend Yuuma. I just got off from school and wanted to see him."

The two stand up and Matsuda asks her with confusion "How much is he paying you, seriously?"

Seemingly confused, Yuuma replies with a worried look "He isn't paying me, why would he?" In her mind, Raynare is really thinking "Do these guys think I'm a whore or something? Guess Issei must be the type who'd have to pay for pleasure without me." She then gets looks of disbelief from the two perverts while they are inspecting her body, much to her annoyance.

Then, things get just get insulting when Matsuda asks "How much to get you to tell my parents you're my girlfriend? Issei must have been pretty desperate to actually have you come to try to trick us."

The two continue their mocking thinking that Issei is still trying to pull a fast one on them but Yuuma's face is twitching a bit and she reminds them "I'm telling you both that Issei is my boyfriend for real, the only money involved was when we went on our date yesterday and he even bought me this."

Yuuma shows off her scrunchie that Issei bought for her and talks about it fondly but the two are still not convinced, so Raynare lets her true self leak out for just a moment when she grabs the two by the collars and demands. "Tell me where is, stop insinuating that I'm a whore of some kind, and I won't tear your tongues from your skulls through your asses. Because I'm really starting to get pissed off at you two little shits."

The two spill their guts and piss themselves from fear, so she smiles again and is sweeter"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She puts them down and walks away to look for Issei while Matsuda and Motohama talk about what just happened with Motohama surprisingly saying "That was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me." Matsuda agrees and the two celebrate in a disturbing liking to being threatened.

Elsewhere, Issei is getting a drink from a fountain after calming down since he'd probably do the same thing if either of his friends mentioned having a girlfriend. Once he gets his drink, Issei turns and sees Yuuma running towards him and hugs him immediately, much his surprise and delight. She happily says before he can respond "I just came to give you something I should have gave you yesterday."

Issei is wondering what she talking about, why she's here, and then his thinking is stopped when she grabs his face and presses her face against his and gives Issei what he had really wanted, a kiss and his very first one. Yes, his mind is filled with too many thoughts and ones that are too fast and rushed to be typed. This is only strengthened further when he feels a little something pop into his mouth. His mind goes blank from euphoria and finally after what seems like forever, Yuuma pulls back with a slight streak of saliva coming from their now separated faces.

Issei's blush is still very red as he says in complete shock "Yuuma,…that was the most amazing thing..I've…."

Yuuma simply smiles back with her own blush and her finger to his mouth "I just felt guilty about not giving you that yesterday at the fountain. I figured that was what you were expecting, but I was just…ho so nervous…."

Issei is weak at the knees a little and watches as Yuuma cutely smiles at him"Call me later and we'll talk about our next date." She then walks away leaving him weak in the knees

Once Yuuma has fully turned around, she smiles a little more sinisterly as she pulls out a tiny vial from her pocket and lets some of the saliva she got from Issei into it despite it being mixed with hers. This leaves Issei very happy that he got his first kiss and the fallen angels are about to get what they need.

Back to the abandoned church, the three of Raynare's allies are waiting and bored while doing so waiting for Raynare to return. She does so in her Yuuma form but changes back almost immediately while holding the vial in her hand "Now we just need to wait for our friend to get back with the other ingredient. Then we'll see if lord pervert is our red dragon"

Mittelt appears from the shadows and is being sarcastic with her ally "Did the virgin faint when you smooched him?"

Raynare smirks while shaking the vial a little "I think he was about to. I slipped him a little tongue and probably creamed in his underwear without ever having to use his hands for the first time in his life."

The four then laugh a little at this. Raynare then sits down for a spell and ponders on her next move because she needs one last ingredient and their last ally is retrieving it and it may take time. She then pulls out her phone she uses as Yuuma and decides to check with Issei for another date, something to relieve her boredom. Using her Yuuma voice, Raynare talks with Issei about their next date.

In his home, Issei is in his pajamas and has a big smile on his face while talking with his girlfriend and talking about their next date. Issei wants to be considerate towards her "I'm cool with doing whatever you want, Yuuma. If you want to go to the movies, dinner, or whatever it's all cool with me."

On her side, Raynare is annoyed with his indecisiveness "(in her mind) If this kid wants some, he's sure as hell isn't going to get it with that attitude. Might as well give him a chance to see what he does with it." Raynare decides to give Issei the chance to actually pick a date for them since she's wanting to see what he's willing to "I'd really be happy if you surprised me tomorrow. I'll do anything you want, Issei. I do mean "anything"." She then licks her lips with Issei slightly being able to tell what she did through the sounds.

They hang up and Issei's mind is filling with ideas given the provocative nature of what he was just told, so he immediately considers love hotels for some hot action, but he then he thinks that he'll just wimp out, especially since his first kiss made him tremble so much. So instead, he looks at a movie premier list and looks at a bunch of movies that are being shown. He looks through them trying to decide"Action movie…too much of a guy and buddies thing…..romance movie..could be good for getting her in the mood, but I don't her thinking that's all see her as….drama isn't really looking good, especially the movie….I guess the latest horror flick looks good. I'll do it, I'll take her to see Entity besides maybe a scary clown will get her to grab onto me because that would be so nice, and her boob will get pressed against my arm and everything will be better in the world."

Issei falls asleep almost immediately due to anticipation for his date tomorrow with Yuuma. He also has dreams about doing naughty things with her, which makes him smile while sleeping. Naturally, Raynare saw everything he did while choosing their date by using the necklace she gave him and is casually looking forward to it "A horror movie, huh….sounds like it'll be mildly interesting. Picking a kissy movie would make me yawn."

Speaking of yawning, Raynare is tired and decides to call it a night and kicks back on a bench while somewhat smiling. Tomorrow, she is at least expecting a decent flick to watch with her "boyfriend" but still feels very little sentiment towards him.

The next day, after school, Issei immediately runs towards the movie theatre where he and Yuuma are supposed to meet up. He ignored his friends today after their laughing yesterday and he wants to spite them a little over that. He decides to go on his date with his uniform on since this is immediately after school. This proves to be the smart move because Yuuma is waiting in front of the theatre also wearing her uniform. Raynare figured on this and wore the uniform to make her disguise more fluid.

He has a little sweat over his face because he ran from school here and didn't stop, so he's breathing a little heavily. But today may show a little more interest than what either of them is planning on because someone is plotting something against both of them.


	3. Ivory Chapter 2

Plans Coming Together

Issei sits up on his bed with Irina sitting right next to him and she has a slight sense of concern "Did Xenovia tell you not to try anything with me?" she asks calmly

Issei nods while looking her in the eyes, but all she can look at is the wound on his shoulder.

Despite all that has happened today, Issei came very near

to meet his end, and this causes Irina distress. Even Issei is compelled to let out some emotion "Irina, you saved my life and you didn't even know it was me. No way of even trying to put it small, you were like an angel of mercy when I needed one, and I need to tell you that I'm really thinking of just ignoring what your friend told me." Irina blushes slightly and looks at the ground a little in her fluster at his words.

Issei then takes note of the string tied around her arm and is curious "What's that about?" and he points to it.

Irina looks at what he's pointing at and proudly claims "Oh, this is my weapon. It's a holy sword given to me by the church." She pulls it off and then it suddenly turns into a katana and Issei thinks that is awesome.

He then asks her if that is the weapon she used to save him; to which she nods. She turns it back into its previous form and they go back to the earlier topic. Rather, Irina gets back to being more casual because she has talked about why she is really here.

Issei listens as she is passionate about her words. "I'm am here on a mission, and yet I have the trouble to run into my childhood friend and crush, oh what am I to do?...Oh wait, I do have an answer and it is because our heavenly lord has granted me this chance…(holds her rosary) *CHU* Amen!"

Issei puts his hand to his chin and wonders what she is implying, but it sounds like she's saying that they can do something together "Does this mean we can go on a date? Because I don't really feel like doing the same nervous crap after today."

Irina giggles a little because she is, in fact, getting flustered "Yes, but I also have to make it part of my duty."

Issei, tired and needing to rest, lie back in his bed but Irina lies next to him, which makes him a little flustered now "Um shouldn't you go back to the guest room, Irina? I think we both need some sleep."

Irina's blush stays and her smile is warm "I'm making it my duty to protect you, and I wouldn't be doing it well if I left you alone for a second."

Issei just lets it be because his exhaustion is too great and he just closes his eyes and Irina puts a sheet over the both of them and falls asleep next to him. The two sleep very peacefully and there is nobody to separate them, just the moonlight coming in through the window illuminating the dark room with the silence only being slightly broken by their breathing.

Outside in the darkness, a woman with dark blue hair wearing red looks into the window. This woman is an ally of the fallen angel named Raynare, who took the name Yuuma to trick Issei. She is observing the young man and his friend while being annoyed at the loss of her leader.

The woman stands on top of the roof of a nearby house and is contemplating the next move "Without Raynare, the plan will have to change….but then again (smirks) I think maybe that little virgin's luck just became my golden ticket."

She turns around and a pair of jet-black wings with feathers that have many black feathers that flow around her emerge from her back and she flies away.

The next morning, Issei wakes up and Irina is already up because she isn't in bed with him right now. He sits up and feels at his wound to see how bad it still hurts, which it does, but not as bad as yesterday. The next thing to catch his attention is the smell of breakfast because he smells all kinds of scents from bacon, eggs, coffee, and toast. He is about to get up to get closer to that good smell but his door opens before he can get up and Irina walks in with a smile on her face, an apron around her torso, and a tray in her arms.

She walks over to Issei, who is still sitting up on his bed, and places the tray in his lap "I was helping your mom in the kitchen, she is so nice that she should probably be a saint for the church." She giggles a little after saying this, and Issei can't help but think differently.

On his bed, Issei is handed a fork while he looks at the spread which perfectly matches what he smelled, eggs, bacon, toast, a cup of coffee, orange juice, and a salad for nutrition. Looking at this makes him feel like a duke "Oh did I die in my sleep and go to heaven? Holy crap this looks good."

Issei immediately digs in and the breakfast is delicious with every bite and sip. Irina is happy that he is enjoying his breakfast but gets serious over his health "You had better all of that, Issei. Your mom and I worked really hard on it and you need to eat and get your strength back."

Issei, with egg and juice on his face, wonders if he's well enough to go to school "I mean, with this glory hole on my shoulder, I don't know how long I can make it look like I'm fine?"

Irina is a little surprised by his willingness to move around after yesterday, but she is worried about leaving him unguarded "I'm not sure you should go to school today. If that fallen angel knew where to find you, then her heretic friends must know where you go to school."

Issei gets her concern and thinks for a second on the issue and then has his own idea "then why don't you just come with me? I could say you're like looking at the school to see if you wanna enroll or something."

Irina likes the idea but has to run it by Xenovia first because if she doesn't it could be seen as insubordination on her behalf. Also, Issei points out a critical thing if she is to come with him "Also, you should probably wear something less bondage play and more normal girl."

Irina is mad flustered as she shows off her outfit by taking off her apron and is grander in her argument "I'll have you know that this is standard church armor worn by all female exorcists that are personally made for us maidens of god."

Issei can't help but think "I'm sure who designed those didn't have god in mind….but I'd like to meet them and shake their hand."

Despite the argument, Issei is ultimately right in this matter. It is still early in the morning, so they have time to get Irina a new outfit. But first, Irina has to talk to Xenovia about it. Downstairs in the kitchen, Xenovia is washing the dishes as thanks to Mrs. Hyoudou for feeding and sheltering them for the time. Irina stands next to her and helps with the dishes and explains the situation to her.

After listening, Xenovia's attitude towards the situation is divided "Irina, you're getting too close to that boy, I have fears that you are not heeding my warning from yesterday. But you do have a point. That being the case, I should protect him and you look for our rogue."

While Xenovia is being rational, Irina uses her one biggest advantage "I may be getting more attached, but I want him to be comfortable with us if he decides to come with us. Besides, if there is a fight, my Excalibur Mimic is better suited for disguises than your Excalibur Destruction."

The two girls look at Xenovia's sword, which is propped against the wall and there is no way to keep it hidden, so Xenovia agrees to Irina's plan, but like a broken record "Just don't get…."

Irina splashes some of the dishwater at Xenovia because she is annoyed "I heard you the first two times. I'm starting to think you have a button on repeat somewhere, Xenovia." Irina playfully pokes Xenovia as a fun gesture and she simply ignores it.

Back inside of Issei's room, after the dishes have been cleaned, Issei is fully dressed in his uniform and his injury didn't act up too much when changing but he has to carry his stuff on his opposite shoulder. Irina, because there aren't too many girls clothes that fit her, has to wear some Issei's clothes which are just a short-sleeved red shirt, jeans with a belt to hold them up, her boots are fine because she is wearing her armor under it as underwear for the moment and her Excalibur Mimic remains tied to her arm as an accessory, and she wears her rosary over the shirt because she prefers to have it showing.

Issei feels a little guilty having her wear his stuff "Sorry I don't have any actual girl clothes. At least they fit you, kind of…" the pants would fall off if not for the belt, so they don't completely fit.

Irina waves it with a smile "Oh that's no big deal. I'd actually be worried for your soul if you did…pervert."

The two laugh a little because Irina was clearly joking and Issei isn't really ashamed of it "Yeah, I'd have panties and plenty of bras too, make my sheets out of them."

Xenovia listens to them and is rather annoyed at this situation but rather than just dwell on it she decides to head out on her own for a while to find the rogue priest. She views this as her top priority and plans to swiftly finish the mission.

Issei and Irina walk to Kuoh with lunches made by the former's mother and talk about small things like hobbies and stuff that's happened over the last few years. Nothing too meaningful is mentioned but it really feels like two old friends catching up after all this time.

After some time talking, Irina becomes curious about Issei's social circle and is worried about his friends being as perverted as him "Issei, are your friends…perverted like you?" she curiously asks.

Issei is about to answer but then spots two figures ahead of them waving at them that he instantly recognizes them "Why don't you ask them yourself? He suggests.

Irina sees the two figures ahead and they appear to be friendly. The two people are actually a boy, who is quite tall, with black hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a brown baseball a cap along with a standard Kuoh uniform and a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a black ribbon in her hair.

The boy with brown hair approaches with a confident smile and greets Issei with a rather unnerving statement "Issei, you dog, I thought you had a hot date with some Yuuma babe yesterday. I gotta say that you should settle a little more."

The girl smacks the boy on the back of the head and scolds him "Obviously you don't see that our friend's date didn't work out, so he picked up another girl to drown his sorrows. But a REAL girl, now that is worth calling a priest over."

Issei tries not to get overexcited because his shoulder will act up, so he simply waves off their comments "Come on you guys, she's an old friend looking at our school, so just be cool today."

The two look nonchalant about this and then they introduce themselves with the boy going first "Name's Daisuke."

"I'm Misa."

The two are formally introduced to Irina, who is happy to meet them. They talk while walking to the academy and Issei doesn't mention anything about his shoulder since he doesn't want anyone outside his house to know out of concern for them. They continue talking about small things for little ways until they are stopped by the police while walking to the academy.

Issei is concerned that the police may be here to talk to him specifically because of what happened yesterday and Irina is right next to him who assures him that he'll be okay regardless of what happens, but they aren't here for him specifically.

One officer pulls out a photo of two boys, one with glasses, and with a shaved head. "Have you seen any of these two boys? They haven't been home since yesterday and their parents are worried. They both go to the school with uniforms that you're wearing, so maybe you may have seen them." He explains to Issei and his two friends.

Both of his friends don't know, but Issei isn't so sure because he feels that they are familiar to him. Misa steps forward and points out something that's coming to her. "Oh yeah, I think these guys were peeping on the girls' soccer team the other day."

"Oh, so they were peeping toms." Irina chimes in

Issei continues to look at the picture and it bugs him because he feels like it's deeper than that. Eventually, Daisuke snaps him out of it when he reminds him that they'll be late to school at this rate, which gets them going faster.

Somewhere else in Kuoh, a different area surrounded by trees, Xenovia is inspecting the area and comes across an old building, an abandoned church. Seeing this as a notable area, she cautiously approaches it while keeping her eyes peeled for the enemy. She readies her sword and removes her cloak because an enemy is very likely to hide here.

Upon opening the doors, she takes a look at the area and doesn't see a soul. She moves closer to the center and notices that while the building is in decent shape, the religious icons are destroyed, something she takes immediate notice of upon seeing the cross at the end is almost completely destroyed.

Seeing this, she immediately figures out something "This church must be where the fallen angel was hiding. If that is the case, she must have allies who were with her, or else she wouldn't have bothered."

Upon speaking these words, Xenovia hears clapping and she turns around to see a buxom woman in red clapping. She has long blue hair and large breasts that are barely covered by her outfit. Xenovia can recognize what she is based on her sudden entrance and demeanor.

The woman continues clapping a little and has a condescending look on her face. "Wow, I never expected a bloodhound of the church to figure out a fallen angels calling card. You must special or something to find this place."

Xenovia, not falling for the clear sarcasm, keeps her calm and cool demeanor. "Bloodhound…I guess that's not truly wrong. Since I'm staring at a mutt who fell from God's loving grace. A hound should take it upon itself to clean up the mess."

The woman's face turns a little sour and she reveals her two black wings and Xenovia readies herself for a fight with her. The woman then produces a spear that is a bright yellow while Xenovia brandishes her massive sword.

Back at the academy, Issei and his friends are just in time for the first bell and they split up since Misa and Daisuke don't have the same classes as him. Irina can't join him in class, so she decides to simply check around the school as the fallen angels, if any, can't attack him in a public area full of people.

While exploring the halls, Irina passes by two very beautiful girls, on with long black hair with a calm smile and seductive eyes while the other has crimson red hair and a confident smile. The two ladies just pass by but their eyes seem to be focused on Irina's rosary.

After passing them, Irina wonders if those two girls are fallen angels because of their seductive appearances since fallen angel females have seductive forms to seduce men. Though she can't make her move in a public place either, she's found people of interest and makes a note of it.

She checks around the school some more while waiting for the next bell and eventually waits for lunchtime to reunite with Issei and tell him what she thinks of the two girls she passed by. The bell rings for lunch and Irina is passed by many students until she is approached by a girl with glasses being followed by a blonde boy and a girl with long black hair wearing glasses as well.

The girl is very serious with her expressions. "Why are you at this academy and not wearing a uniform?" she asks seriously.

Irina, in a respectful manner, smiles and explains herself. "I'm here to get a personal look at this wonderful school I've heard about. I was thinking of enrolling."

The girl accepts the answer and the boy approaches in a grand fashion and a cocky presentation. "Oh really? Then you've come to the right people. This lady is our student council president and top student in our school, and her name is Sona Sitri…"

The girl named Sona interrupts the boy with a cool demeanor "Saji, I don't need you to introduce me, now behave and go to eat your lunch."

The blonde boy's name is Saji and he walks away groaning from being told to be a good boy in front of somebody. Sona also looks at rosary but doesn't comment on it. Rather, she is being a good student to Irina and is here to help. "If there's anything you'd like to know about the academy, just ask me." She offers with a smile.

Irina is curious about the two missing boys but doesn't want to cause a stir, so she asks a different question "Does this school have any pervert problems?" A question she immediately regrets because it was still lingering since this morning.

Sona puts her hand to her head and looks embarrassed in thinking of this. "Unfortunately, three boys were caught earlier this week peeping on the girls from the Kendo club." She shakes her head in disbelief since it is clear she expects better.

Irina is flabbergast by this and puts her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my, the kendo and soccer clubs are being harassed by three boys?" she nearly shouts this but keeps her voice calm.

At hearing this, Sona is a bit confused and explains "While Kuoh is a marvelous school, it doesn't have a soccer club, but our kendo club is our biggest pride. for sports"

Irina is confused for a second since Misa said they peeped on the girl's soccer team and then she hears three as in three boys. Curious, Irina now has to ask the question "Where those two of those boys one with a shaved head and boy with glasses?"

Sona nods and also adds "And the third was a boy with brown hair and a red shirt from what the girls were saying."

Now figuring something out, Irina begins to panic a little since she hasn't met up with Issei yet. She begins walking and thinks about what the danger could possibly be and even passes by the two girls from earlier and they simply cross paths again. Irina becomes afraid even since she let it go by her head.

She looks for Issei near his classroom and asks a boy nearby, another blonde boy being followed by a flock of girls, in her panic "Excuse me…have you seen a boy with brown hair with a red shirt nearby?"

The boy can see her concern and suggests she take a breath and then thinks. He barely noticed but mentions seeing him with his two friends. Irina knows now that those two must be fallen angels in disguise like that woman from yesterday and they must have worked their way to separate him from her.

In another part of the academy, Issei is following his friends with his lunch in hand into a shed. He is curious why they would want to eat here since it's dark. So he decides to be a little more assertive in saying "Hey, why don't we eat near the field since it's much brighter and we'll have a nice of the gir…."

From behind he chopped in the back of the neck by Daisuke, who now wears an uncaring face. "Man this was a bigger pain that I thought it was gonna be."

Misa now transforms by her clothes simply tearing off and a shadow covers her form to create a new gothic dress but she retains the bow. She has a cocky smile and remarks "Come on, Dohnaseek, an old bastard like you should appreciate being young for a couple of hours, or is being dressed like a stalker too much fun?"

The boy whose real name is Dohnaseek throws his cap off into the air as it transforms into a fedora and he catches it now revealed to be an older-looking man and wearing a long brown coat as he retorts with a smirk "Hmm, being a man such as myself has its perks… unlike looking like jailbait such as yourself, Mittelt."

Mittelt, the girl who used the name Misa, is annoyed by this remark "Screw you!" she snaps at him.

Dohnaseek snickers. "That still won't make you more like a woman, little girl." He tells her.

The two cut it and look at an unconscious Issei with calm looks because they are about to do what they want with him.

Back at the church, Xenovia has Kalawarner pinned to the ground with clear threats. "Tell me, do you have any more allies, or are you the last of the fallen angels sent to kill Issei Hyoudou? Why were you so interested in him, and do you know of a rogue priest?" She demands.

She holds her Excalibur at the woman's jugular and has no qualms about ending it here. The woman smirks and even winks, which Xenovia is caught by and she turns her head to see a short man with white hair and a crazed smile holding a gun and he immediately pulls the trigger which hits Xenovia in the back causing her to lose balance and the woman immediately stands up and uses her yellow holy spear to knock away Xenovia's sword and then impales her with the spear. Xenovia is then slammed into the ground and drops her sword while blood spurts from her mouth.

The short man approaches and takes Xenovia's sword and puts it on his back. He then takes his gun and points it at Xenovia's head and has a deranged look in his eyes and is clearly getting a sick enjoyment out of this. "Looks like its ol' Freed Sellzen's lucky day. I get a new toy, a target, and also a corpse to fuck to boot." He states with his sick grin.

Xenovia can't get up despite her efforts; the attack must have hurt her spine. Before Freed, the rogue preacher she was after, can finish it, the woman stops him. He back off and lets her get close to Xenovia. The two also have plans for Xenovia and she can't fight them back at the moment, so she all she can do is wait for that they are planning.


	4. Ebony Chapter 2

Treachery of the Trusted

Issei and Yuuma are standing in line to get their tickets for the movie and talk about how scary it may be. To get Issei hot and bothered, Yuuma presses herself against him with a look of anticipation. Issei is feeling lucky since one of Yuuma's boobs is pressing against his arm and he gets flustered from feeling it.

Yuuma, still looking anticipated, clings to her boyfriend "I hope this movie isn't too scary. I get easily scared." She weakly says to him. In her mind, however, Raynare's thoughts are quite different "This guy is getting horny from just arm to boob contact."

Issei scratches the back of his head and just reminds of her of the obvious "It's just a movie, Yuuma, a very scary and bloody movie, but just a movie." He also gives her a little pat on the head.

She is actually annoyed by this gesture "I'm not a fucking pet you idiot." She thinks this but has a smile on her face and clings harder to him.

The next minute after getting into the theatre is just them getting snacks for the movie and they each get their own drinks and share a bucket of popcorn. Nothing particularly big happens during the initial time of getting to the seats, resting down, and getting comfortable in their seats. Unfortunately, the air conditioner is broke and the theaters are hot as a result the drinks have ice so it should be okay.

Before the trailers begin to play, Issei looks at Yuuma with clear anxiety for the movie "If you get scared, Yuuma, you can get closer to me." He somewhat nervously tells her.

Yuuma giggles cutely and doesn't lose her sweet aura while replying "I know you won't let me be scared and alone, Issei." This is what she says, but inside, Raynare is feeling different "God and here I thought I'd make him cream in his pants before he pissed in it. Guess this has to be some scary shit or something."

True to the genre, the movie is really scary and Issei is trembling a little because of the suspense, distrust, and scares. He doesn't pee his pants like Raynare expects, but she is getting into too much into the movie to even notice or care. She wants to laugh a little but doesn't because it might give her ruse away a little. Issei, thinking that now may be an opportunity, puts his hand a little closer to Yuuma's, which she notices from his hand touching hers.

She decides to tease him a little and puts on a smirk that he can't see because of his focus and wraps herself a little around his arm and makes sure that his arm is pressed against her breasts "let's see if this gets his wick burning." She thinks to herself.

Issei, just as she suspects, immediately takes notice as his face turns red, he looks over to his side to see Yuuma looking afraid with her eyes shut and quivering a little from fear. He looks at his arm and sees where it is and his head starts emitting steam for seeing and feeling something soft, firm, and just very great.

Yuuma lets her eye open just a little and is rather content with his reaction. She just reconfirms his virgin status as a means of seeing how easy it is to get him to do what she wants later. The film ends after another hour and the two did find it entertaining in their own ways. The date is successful to Issei since he got some arm boob twice today, but he also notices something about Yuuma, she is sweating a little. The theatre was hot enough to get her sweating and so he can see some sweat drops drip between her breasts giving them a shine that he takes an immediate notice of.

Despite the sight, he decides to be considerate towards her and pulls out his wallet to look at his funds. He then gets a brilliant idea "Do you want to go for an ice cream?" He asks Yuuma."

Feeling a little heated from inside that theatre, Yuuma nods with a smile and her thoughts have no additional comments since she really wants something cold as her drink didn't last very long because of the heat.

Immediately heading towards an ice cream store, Issei and Yuuma waste no time getting an order with Issei getting a cheesecake flavor and Yuuma getting strawberry flavor. While she does like it, Yuuma's or rather Raynare is getting annoyed with how long her contact is taking with getting what she needs for her spell, and taking longer may lead to problems.

Needing some time to herself to think, Yuuma decides to leave "I have to go do some something for a friend, Issei. But I'll call you in a little bit." She politely tells him.

Issei eats his ice cream and keeps his plain look "Okay, I'll just go shop around or something." He replies to her as she walks away.

Raynare walks away and begins biting her cone after finishing her scoop while thinking of her plan "If that piece of shit priest can't find that last ingredient, I'm screwed. I'm taking too long as it is and Lord Azazel may get too suspicious of my liberal time use of my mission. If questions me….I suppose I can just say I'm being cautious." Her thoughts dull her worries a little, but they aren't enough to completely quell them.

While this happens, she sees someone who appears to be trying to get her attention, a man with a short stature and wearing a priest outfit with an uneasy grin. He walks from behind and then gets next to her and moves closer.

Raynare instantly recognizes him and she looks annoyed with him "Took you long enough. Were you screwing yourself or something?" She asks him sarcastically.

The man, with vulgarity in his eyes, simply smirks and gets her to follow him sending a sign that he has something to say privately. Without much thought, the two walk into an alley and talk about what they need to talk about.

Elsewhere, Issei has found himself exploring Kuoh a little more until he comes across the harbor by just wandering around. Even though he isn't too interested, he decides to simply check out the area a little more just to kill time while waiting for Yuuma to call him back. No one is here for unknown reasons, but Issei isn't really finding it strange.

Out of the corner of his ear, he hears a voice calling for him "Hey, could you bring that over to me, kid?" he can clearly hear.

Issei looks over and sees a man wearing a robe waving at him and he looks near his feet to see a colorful looking object near his feet. He picks it up and holds while the man nods and waves for him to bring it. Being polite, Issei runs over to help the guy out and do something good while waiting.

Upon getting closer, Issei gets a better look at the robe wearing man and can clearly see black hair with golden bangs which is a little unusual for a man looking like he does. But Issei isn't one to judge. He gets close and finally hands the man the colorful object.

The man takes it with a smile "Ah, thanks, Kid. I don't know how I'd fish without my lure. It'd be like hunting without any bullets." He kindly says to Issei.

Issei waves it off "Ah no problem. I was just wandering off being bored, waiting for a phone call is all." He replies.

The man ties his lure to a fishing pole that he picks up from his side and sits in a chair and casts out. He sets up his spot and even pulls out a cooler near his leg as well. He pulls out what appears to be a candy bar "ah, a nice candy bar really hits the spot. You want one?" he offers.

Issei accepts and takes a whole candy bar from the guy and eats it. He checks his phone just to be sure that he hasn't missed anything from Yuuma while the older guy notices "waiting for a call from a lady friend I assume? He asks.

Issei blushes a little "Uh, yeah…my girlfriend and me…" he tries to say but is interrupted.

"Say no more. A girlfriend now that's something no man needs to question." The man says with his hand on his chin.

Issei bites into his candy " Yeah, she's really cute, nice, and she…." He tries to explain as his thoughts are back to Yuuma's cleavage.

The man laughs a little "Saw her jubblies if I had to guess, I remember when I saw my first pair. Ah man, that was a long time ago."

Issei is curious about his story because he seems to remember it so vividly. He asks the man to tell his tale of this experience or at least his feelings on it.

The man thinks for a minute and tells his tale "Let me think…I remember when I was much younger, there was this woman who was so beautiful, and her breasts were the stuff of legends. I mean, the thought of just being able to touch them was enough to plunge you into eternal bliss. I wanted her to mine so bad and so desperately that I made several dumb decisions, but if it meant getting a glimpse beneath her shirt, it was enough. Eventually, I found other ladies with great racks, bods, and just fun to be around."

Issei is astounded by the description of the woman he mentioned and can't help but imagine the idea of such a woman.

"Thinking of other women when you got a girlfriend isn't really a good sign I hope you know." The man points out.

Issei smacks himself a little to forget that but is still interested in the woman that the man described. In any event, Issei decides to leave as too many stories about other women may lead to him having thoughts of other girls.

The man catches a fish, a pretty big one, and celebrates a little by standing and pumping his fist. Issei is happy for him. After a moment of watching, Issei decides to leave as talking to the man more may be interesting, but he needs to think only of his girlfriend for the time. But as he walks away, the man smiles and seems to have taken a big interest in Issei.

A little later Raynare, still in her Yuuma form, is waiting in anticipation for what her contact, the rogue priest named Freed Sellzen, going to show her since he promises it is better than what she'd hoped for. Though the smell could be better considering he's brought her into the sewers, Raynare isn't about to be picky considering that she's trying to be under the radar herself.

"Why did it take you so long anyway? I'd have thought there'd be information out there about former users of the Sacred Gear we're looking into." Yuuma asks out of curiosity.

Freed smiles "Well, I WAS looking around, checked out some devil bitches, and then I met someone very cool."

"You met someone? I thought you weren't going to do anything stupid, Sellzen. I gave you orders not to talk to anyone you weren't supposed to." She tells him as she turns with frustration in her eyes.

Freed simply keeps his smile and then Raynare feels something is wrong and assumes her true form but the moment she does, a large cut appears along the center her chest and she falls backward. Her blood spurts from her new wound and hits the walls of the sewers.

"Should have waited until we got to the spot, cuz now I gotta carry your ass there myself." Freed states while a sword glows in his hand, one that wasn't there before and it looks powerful and has a unique appearance, like a long kris.

Raynare's vision begins getting blurry and the last thing she sees is Freed walking towards her.

Elsewhere, at the abandoned church, the three other fallen angels wait for Raynare to return with her news since all they can see is Issei wandering around looking for her. They only started watching just one minute ago, so they don't know most of what's happened and are bored.

"Man, when is he gonna find her? It's a pain in the ass not knowing what's going on" Mittelt states in her impatience.

Dohnaseek and Kalawarner remain silent seeing it as pointless to speak right now and they have more patience for their boss.

"Well, what have we got here?" A voice echoes through the church.

The three look around and summon their holy spears, their weapons of choice, and look around.

"Now is that any way to great your leader?

They look at the entrance and see someone they weren't expecting, the man Issei was speaking with earlier from the pier but he is now wearing a new outfit consisting of a long red leather coat with multiple belts, red shoes, and grey pants.

Upon seeing the man, the three puts away their spears and lower themselves in respect and collectively apologize to him "forgive us, Lord Azazel." They say with slight fear in their voice.

The man that Issei met isn't just another old fart at a pier, but the current leader of the fallen angels, the Grigori known as Azazel. He has a casual expression on his face and a non-threatening aura.

"Get yourselves up. I have a job for three of you." He says as he approaches.

The three stand up and don't question him because they feel he may punish them for their defiance in joining Raynare, who was supposed to just watch Issei and see if his Sacred Gear could go out of control. But this worry is put away as he walks past them and simply looks at the damaged cross.

"You know, I really should have you three get spanked a hundred times for acting out, but then again that doesn't sound like something I'd do. No, I'll simply make Issei your superior when he joins us." He states with confidence.

Kalawarner stands up "what!? Lord Azazel, you're not seriously thinking of having that virgin join us are you?" she asks with shock.

Azazel scratches his chin "Of course I am. That kid makes me think of why I became a fallen angel…."

The leader of the fallen angels turns around "He understands that breasts are worth dying for!" he declares with great enthusiasm.

The three fallen angels have surprised looks with "I can't believe he just said that" Looks on their faces.

Azazel chuckles a little and waves it off.

"I know you three think he's kind of pathetic, and he is…right now at least." He confirms to them.

He then sits on the pedestal in front of the cross and assumes a casual sitting form "but just think of his potential. I truly believe he is the new Red Dragon Emperor and possessor of the Boosted Gear. I can barely contain my excitement over this. If he joins us, becomes a fallen angel, then he can be one of our greatest fighters. I also just plain like him."

The three cannot argue with Azazel, especially because he's found them out, so Raynare's plan is most likely ruined now and they can't go along with her.

Dohanaseek tilts his hat slightly "Do you want me to go get the kid, Lord Azazel?" he offers his master.

Azazel waves his hand "Nah, I got one of my best guys on that job already."

The three wonder if he means lord Baraqiel, another Grigori, but they are wrong.

In the city itself, a handsome young man with dark silver hair and hazel eyes and is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. He is holding a picture of Issei and has a smile on his face.

"So, this is the new Red Dragon Emperor. Sounds like fun to me, but if he hasn't awakened it yet, I'll have to be patient….but I can patient if means a good fight." He says with a smile.

 **Sorry, this took so long, I've just been a bit lazy lately, but I should be back on track. Next chapter of the ivory side should be up in a few days.**


	5. Ivory Chapter 3

Holding Out

Issei awakes sometime later, but things couldn't be worse for him. He can barely see because it is a dark room and there is a musty smell in the air and he is stuck in a chair. He sees two figures in front of him that get clearer as his vision gets steadier and notices wings.

"You finally awake yet?" One of the figures asks

The other figures turn towards the other "Let me try something, Dohanaseek…"

Issei gets a clearer picture and sees who he thought was a girl named Misa. But, thinking about it, Issei can't actually recall knowing anything about her. She approaches him and then pulls out an object from her skirt which catches Issei's eye and he is about to open his eyes fully, but a clicking sound is heard.

Moments later, Issei begins screaming as electricity runs through his body and he can't stand it. Not soon enough, the electricity stops flowing and Issei begins twitching a little.

Dohnaseek takes whatever Mittelt had in her hand "Are you stupid? We need him not fried, you dunce." he tells her.

Mittelt gets a sour look "Well I didn't see you trying anything, hard ass." She retorts.

Issei sits up straight once the shock passes and coughs a little. He now clearly sees the two people in front of him and is confused by this.

"Who are you both?" He asks them.

Dohnaseek messes with his hat a little "The thing is, kid, we've got no reason to answer YOUR questions." He explains to Issei.

Issei's hands are tied with rope and the chair is metal but Issei can't see what shocked him, but he thinks it may have been a battery or something. Another minute passes until Dohnaseek gets a little more threatening.

"You see, yesterday, our boss went on a little evening stroll with you…. And she met a pretty gruesome end from what we could tell."

Issei remembers Yuuma very clearly, but he had no idea that she was the boss of anybody. But he worries about what is going to happen next. Dohnaseek can see the hurt in Issei's eyes from remembering Yuuma and smirks at that.

"I guess your first really gets to you, doesn't it?...Anway…" He tries to explain.

Mittelt cuts him off "Yeah, and we want you to spill your guts about the exorcists that are here in this city. We know of the two right now, but we know there has to be others, and we know they helped you yesterday."

Issei begins to panic a little "What are you talking about….I didn't….she…."

He can't think straight and his panic is very apparent to the two and then they get an idea.

Dohnaseek puts his hand on Issei's shoulder, his good one, "We've got a lady exorcist in our care and she isn't doing too well. Heard a friend of ours put a bullet in her back. If you're not honest with me, then I might be tempted to tell our friends to …I don't know….slit her wrists and let her bleed out." He sadistically threatens.

Worried if it could be Irina they have, Issei lowers his head with a look of defeat.

"Just tell what you want to hear…." He submits.

The two smile and know they have power over him. Meanwhile, in the school area, Irina is running around looking for Issei knowing something is wrong. But she is catching too much attention at this point because of her running. But something does occur to her, if those two were tricking him, then they probably left the building or went somewhere quieter. Thinking this, she walks now to be less noticed and leaves the main building. She looks around and looks around the premise for somewhere they might have gone.

Back at their location, Issei is sweating a little from this situation with his anxiety at the max, but he does his best to keep cool under the fire. Mittelt holds the button she pressed earlier with a faux-innocent smile. Despite her holding the button, Dohnaseek is in charge of this questioning.

He looks at Issei with dead seriousness "We know that the other girl with earlier is an exorcist. But my question is how much more are there? I'm not a big fan of surprises."

Issei, in his best face, smiles "Why? Never had a good online date?" he casually retorts.

Mittelt, catching the vibe, presses the button again causing Issei to be shocked more and he begins screaming from the pain again and this goes on for another few seconds until Mittelt stops it. Issei's head lowers and he coughs a little blood from this intense experience.

He weakly raises his head " Okay…okay…They said there was four of them. But I just saw the two girls and I never saw the other two." He says in a slight panic.

Despite the pain, Issei is still trying to help and give the girls more time. His efforts aren't in vain since Dohnaseek and Mittelt begin whispering to each other. After some moments of catching his breath, Issei thinks of anything else to say if they ask as this is his only means of helping.

Mittelt is the one to approach and she has that same innocent smile and Issei is hoping that he'll get a break on this. However, this is not the truth as Mittelt cruelly presses her thumb into Issei's bad shoulder and twists her finger to cause him very bad pain that gets him to cringe.

She looks him the eyes "Listen, virgin…our boss is gone thanks to your girlfriend and her bitchy pal. We're not in the mood for bullshit. So either you cooperate, or we'll flay the skin off both of them in front of you." She explains to him with malice in her tone.

Issei has a picture of Irina smiling in his head and the idea of her being harmed like that is not okay with him. Mittelt continues her twisting of his wound and waits for him to say anything else.

But what goes through Issei's mind isn't potential lies to tell to these torturers, but to simply punch them, to do what the heroes in his favorite anime would do, punch the holy hell out of these two for threatening the person who saved his life. To focus all of his power into his fist like when Goku finished off King Piccolo, and shut up these two. Issei grits his teeth and Mittelt thinks her little method is getting to him, which it is, but not in the way she's thinking. Issei's focus is getting clearer and then something amazing happens.

Issei's left glows and then the rope binding it breaks away to reveal a jewel in the back of his hand and then red is seen forming on his hand and forearm.

He stands up "You won't touch a single hair on her hot bod, you winged ass-monkeys!" he shouts.

Suddenly Mittelt's eyes go blank from shock and Dohnaseek is blown away and through a wall. From the outside, Irina is approaching an old abandoned building she spotted since it seems like the perfect spot for a hideout and her suspicion proves true when she sees Dohnaseek crash through a wall and she immediately removes her civilian clothes and equips her Excalibur. Dohnaseek quickly recovers and sees her running towards him and he immediately flies away and flees, but his face shows he was hurt.

Irina doesn't dwell on that since Issei is her priority. She runs through the hole in the wall and follows the destruction seeing that Dohnaseek went through two walls. Inside the building, Irina catches the last glimpses of Mittelt as she immediately explodes into a flock of black feathers that surround the room. Seeing the red fist and Issei attached to it, Irina is shocked by the sight. But what shocks her is Issei about to collapse, so she runs over and holds him to prevent his fall.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Irina tearfully expresses.

She hugs him and looks at where there are, a closet-like area that is probably a storage room used before the building was abandoned. She then looks at what he was sitting in, an electric chair made with a large battery and some cables with metal around it. Seeing this, Irina gets the idea and becomes angry.

"Those fallen angels are animals. I can't believe they did this to you." She says to Issei.

Irina helps Issei to a chair, a better one, and sits him down to help him rest. She feels so bad about leaving him like that, but she figures that those fallen angels must have messed with his memories to make him think he knew them, but it wasn't that good because they laid low. Since Irina didn't know what they looked like she was at a disadvantage.

Looking at Issei's condition, Irina is racked with guilt over not letting him stay home or actually taking him to a doctor since he needs help right now.

Issei shakes his head at this "No if you left me with a doctor, they would have killed me. if you left me alone anywhere they would have killed me. Yeah, I'm just not safe without you right now. Not that I mind."

Irina is happy to hear this, but she needs to get him something to help. She carries over to an old nurse's office in this building, which still has some viable medicine in it, so she replaces Issei's bandages on his shoulder, gives him some medicine for the bleeding. While she searches around for anything, Issei can't help but stare at her form since her outfit is quite provocative since it clings to her body nicely. He suddenly looks at his left hand and remembers what he did to Mittelt, his thoughts, and the power he suddenly displayed.

Irina manages to get some clean water in a glass since the sink still works and that's when she sees his hand and it takes the form of a red fingerless gauntlet with a jewel on the back of the hand. She doesn't truly understand what it is, but she knows what to call it.

"That's a sacred gear…" she says with surprise.

She didn't notice it at first due to her worry, but upon seeing this, Irina has an idea of why a fallen angel was after him in the first place. She also worries about it in his weakened condition, the people after him, and the problems that could arise from it awakening since he was a normal human up to now. Issei gets his words back to explain what he told the fallen angels.

"I think I got us some more time. I told them there were four of you guys out there. Can't say that believed me all the way. They also said that Yuuma, or whatever her real name was, was the boss of their gang."

Irina is pleased with Issei's efforts and is glad to hear that, but he also reminds her that they know about Xenovia. But without their leader, the one that got away may get aggressive and do something to harm Issei's family and with that rogue priest on the loose, there are too many problems at the moment. Irina decides that once Issei can move properly again they have to find Xenovia and finish the mission together. But they may also have to force Issei to come with them now that the situation has changed for him.

Back at the abandoned church, Xenovia is still on the ground, barely conscious and her captors are talking with Dohnaseek as he informs them of Issei killing Mittelt. Kalawarner, the woman who is now practically in charge, has to call the shots. However, Freed Sellzen has his own ideas of the situation.

"I say we just lure out that bitches and send those assholes at the church their skin as a don't-fuck-with-us card." He suggests.

Kalawarner isn't opposed to the idea, but they do need to play it safe. She looks at Xenovia and gets an idea. She walks over to the defeated exorcist and strips her down which gives Freed a few ideas, but he is denied by Dohnaseek. Kalawarner then uses some kind of magic to shrink a little, shorten her hair, and puts on Xenovia's outfit to impersonate her.

"I'll lure them here, and the two of you ambush them. Then, we'll our last prize and be done with everything."

Xenovia lies on the ground and is enraged that she can't move. Kalawarner kneels down to the girl whose form she has taken, smiles cruelly, and summons her spear.

"I'll use your face and send them to a slaughter. But because you've caused us some much trouble…." She utters to Xenovia.

Kalawarner then takes her spear and slits both of Xenovia's wrists, stands up, and begins walking away. Her intention is to let Xenovia bleed to death and it begins working as Xenovia's blood begins to line the floor around her. She hears them leaving, and begins to lose consciousness. Her thoughts are frustration about what's going on and her helplessness about it. But, before she passes out, a pair of shoes approaches her, though she can't see who they belong to, not that it really matters and she goes under, but she feels something fall on her.


	6. Ebony Chapter 3

A New Outlook

In a dark chamber-like area, Raynare wakes up with her wound now healed from when Freed attacked her. She sees Freed kneeling in front of her. He has that same smirk on his face that he normally has, but this one feels cockier.

Raynare immediately gets her senses back and looks where she was slashed only to see it healed up. Confused, she looks at Freed with annoyance.

"What happened to my cut? I thought you attacked me, you Judas priest."

Freed shrugs "Yeah, and my NEW boss patched up my work. Apparently, he has a soft spot for…shall we say people lower on the totem pole."

Raynare takes that last part with surprise since Freed has met someone higher than her. He wouldn't work for a devil given the circumstances, so who is it. Freed approaches with the sword he used to cut Raynare and she gets a good look at it. When she sees it, she instantly knows what it is, and it has a glow.

"That's an Excalibur…how did an outcast like you get one."

Freed snickers "Wouldn't you like to know, oh high and mighty angel."

Raynare is mad about this whole thing and she hears a voice, one that she recognizes inside her head.

"Fallen angel Raynare, I suppose it's been some time since I've seen you."

Though she cannot see the person making the voice, she trembles a little.

"Good, it seems introductions aren't necessary….I've need of your services."

Raynare lowers her head in defeat because she knows that she can't fight this person, even if she got a surprise ally or even a miracle.

Outside, Issei is waiting for Yuuma to call him and waits in the park. He sits on a bench and groans a little. He just wants to talk to her some more and hopefully get their relationship further. While waiting, Issei approached by someone from the side.

"Ah, finally found you, Issei Hyoudou… I think."

Issei looks around and sees a young man who swings his fist and successfully punches Issei in the side of his face and this punch is strong enough to knock Issei off the bench. Issei hits the ground with a red mark on his face from being punched and is winded by it. The young man shrugs a little with disappointment.

"I only barely hit you and you're already on the ground? Looks like I'll have to wait longer than I thought."

Issei picks himself up a little, but the young man walks over and offers him a hand. Issei, despite being assaulted by him, accepts the help and gets back on his feet. Frustrated about what just happened to him, Issei immediately swings back, but the young man simply moves his side to side with ease and has a simply disappointed look on his face.

"I thought you'd be at least average in skill, but man this is weak." He mockingly says.

Issei stops and the young man raises his hand to stop the tension and even apologizes for suddenly attacking him. Naturally, Issei isn't happy about being attacked so suddenly.

"Hey, what was that about!? I was just sitting here, minding my own business, and you start swinging at me like a slab of beef or something."

The young man just has a plain look towards Issei "I said I was sorry." He simply states.

Issei just lets it go because he doesn't want to deal with any problems while waiting for his girlfriend so he just sits back on the bench and checks his phone to see if Yuuma sent any message while he was being messed with by this random guy with silver hair.

"She's not gonna send you a message." The young man tells Issei

Issei looks at him "what do you know." He replies.

The young man takes the phone from Issei and checks the number while Issei tries to get his phone back unsuccessfully. He checks the number for Yuuma and nods a little.

"Really classy…Yuuma Amano…Wonder why she picked that name."

Issei is confused and backs off while the young man hands him his phone back and casually introduces himself.

"Oh yeah, I'm Vali by the way."

Vali extends his hand for a shake, but Issei refuses and is wondering why he is speaking about Yuuma like that.

"What do mean "she picked that name"?" Issei asks distrustfully.

Thinking for a moment, Vali puts his hand to his chin.

"Yeah, I think that you should just come with me instead, Issei Hyoudou."

Upon hearing Vali say his name, Issei is naturally is a little flipped out, but has a passing thought that maybe this Vali guy could be someone Yuuma knows or a friend of hers even. Reluctant, Issei nods a little.

"Sure…I guess…" he softly says.

After a moment, the two young men begin walking with Issei following Vali. They don't really talk much, just bits and pieces of random things they come across. About a few minutes later, Issei and Vali arrive near the abandoned church. Vali looks at the building like it is nothing, but Issei has a very suspicious look on his face.

Vali turns and sees Issei's face "come on, it's not like I'm gonna attack you in there." He comments.

"Yeah, like at the park when I was minding my own business." Issei retorts.

"Listen, Issei, I know something about your little girlfriend that you're not going to want to hear. So I'm not going to be the one to tell you. That's what our friend in here is going to tell you."

Issei thinks about it and he just remains ignorant of the whole thing in bliss, but if Yuuma is in danger or something else, he wants to know. Issei assures himself that he'll do it for her as fiddles with his necklace that he got from her. He and Vali open the doors of the church and Issei instantly sees three people, with wings sticking out of their backs with feathers black as night standing near an altar where a man, their leader, sits casually with a smile on his face.

"You finally made it, Issei. I'm glad Vali brought you here."

Vali simply walks to the side with a smile on his face while Issei gets a good look at their leader, and he is the older man from earlier at the docks. Issei is stunned by this, but not nearly as stunned when he sees the three winged people actually fly in the air above him.

The older man looks at ceiling "I thought it'd be easier to show you right away. Since what I'm about to tell you is going to blow your mind, kid."

The man stands up and approaches Issei, who can't take his eyes off the people flying above him.

"What did that Vali guy drug me with?" Issei softly remarks.

The three flying above him lower to the ground and Issei looks upon the older man before him. He isn't afraid of him, but even Issei can tell this guy is dangerous. This man looks at Issei with a clear sense of confidence.

"Sorry that I didn't introduce myself properly. I just wanted to be sure on something before we actually got into the major discussion." He explains.

Issei wonders what these discussions are and the man grabs Issei's necklace, but Issei pushes the man's hand aside.

"My girlfriend gave me this, so keep your mitts off it!"

Hearing this statement from Issei, the three with wings begin to snicker, but the older man turns towards them and gives them a cold look which silences them. He looks back at Issei and sighs a little.

"Now here's the part that I really wish I didn't have to do…"

Issei is nervous about what is to come, but he has to listen as the man explains.

"Firstly, I am Azazel, and these three little birdies behind me are my less-than-exceptional followers. (turns at the three again) considering they disobeyed me. (Looks back at Issei) but the girl you know as Yuuma Amano…Really didn't want to do this….but she's lying to you about everything…"

"No way, man!" Issei interrupts

Azazel puts his hand on Issei's mouth to silence him further.

"I know that isn't easy to hear, but I'm the one who sent her to observe you. Her real name is Raynare, and she was being a naughty girl from what I heard. She, myself, and those three are…well just to say it…we're fallen angels. You know the ones that were cast out and that junk…"

Issei's eyes roll a little giving a "yeah right" vibe, but Azazel responds by letting out his own wings, twelve jet-black wings, and uses his opposite arm to show Issei something, he produces a spear that glows like a light and it shoots towards the altar that he sat on and it obliterates it with Issei's eyes lighting up a little.

"That was…A minor trick for me." Azazel comments.

Azazel lowers his other hand to let Issei speak, but he is beyond words. After moments, Issei figures that Azazel isn't lying to him, and by extension, he worries about Yuuma, or rather Raynare as he claims. He begins wondering about his first date with her, his first kiss from her, and his time with her. Azazel looks at Issei with pure empathy towards him.

He puts his hand on Issei's shoulder "I'm really sorry, kid. I told her to just watch you, I didn't think she'd go that far."

Issei looks down "…why me…" he sadly says.

Azazel takes a breath "Because I found out that a dangerous sacred gear, a powerful artifact, was dormant in you. I didn't want it to go out of control while you're human, so I sent her to watch you. My plan was to leave you alone, but things…changed, to say the least."

Azazel gives Issei a brief description on sacred gears and that this one dormant in him could have gone berserk and he could hurt people without meaning to. Issei wonders what it could be if it is so dangerous, but Azazel's eyes begin to shine with excitement while he happily explains to him what he has.

"I think it's because you're gear is one of the most powerful there is."

Issei looks at his arms and looks at his body wondering if such a thing could be in his body when he's never felt anything weird in his life like that. With that explanation out of the way, Issei has to know one more thing.

"But where is Yuuma now? Or whatever her real name is…"

Azazel understands that the first one really gets to you and he does, in fact, know where his subordinate is, he isn't ignorant of it. He makes an offer for Issei.

"Kid, I know the first one is your biggest clenches, but this one is dangerous. I have a feeling that another traitor is behind this. I could send you in to get her with these three or Vali, but as you are now…"

Issei looks at Azazel with determination "do whatever you need to…I need to hear it from her mouth. I'll do anything to save her, even if she did lie to me. Yuuma is my first girlfriend, so I'm not backing off from this."

Azazel smiles but makes it clear "Issei Hyoudou, I'm stating one clear thing. I want you to join me and be my new subordinate. If you do that, there's no going back. But in exchange, I'll promise to make it as fun and exciting as possible."

Issei nods "does this mean I get wings like you?"

Azazel laughs a little and puts his hand on Issei's head "kid, I've got a feeling that I'm really going to like you a lot more than I already do. Just remember one thing…"

Issei wonders what this one thing is.

"JUBBLIES ARE WORTH DYING FOR!" Azazel declares.

Issei then gives a salute "Sir, they sure are, sir!"

That bit was mostly to cheer up Issei. The three fallen angels give somewhat disappointing works, but Azazel turns towards them, gives them a smirk, and tells something they don't want to hear.

"Well guess what…Issei is going to be your boss in a little, so how do you three like that?"

They each put on shocked looks because Azazel is serious. Clearly, this is also punishment for insubordination. Issei is ready to accept whatever Azazel plans to do for closure with his girlfriend and will also do anything to help her, even she did lie to him. Vali approaches Issei from the side, pats him on the shoulder, and gives him an approving nod.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to really fight. I won't leave you out to dry."

Issei is a little iffy about letting a guy who randomly assaulted him train him, but he'll need Vali's help with this and he knows it. Azazel leads Issei to a different room because there is another change needed that Issei must go through; at least he wants to do it. Just from their brief talking, Issei feels a connection with Azazel and is going to need his help with everything that's going to happen.

The three fallen angels don't like this situation, but they have little choice since they know they can't take either Azazel or Vali. They know that they got off easy with everything considered. But they may have to break it to Issei that his necklace, a thing he treasures, is just a tool to spy on him. Azazel didn't say because he didn't want to and Vali didn't because it isn't his business. The three are waiting at the moment because a new fallen angel is about to be born.


	7. Ivory Chapter 4

Mercy

Irina and Issei both walk into the woods nearby the abandoned church where Xenovia was headed when she and Irina split up this morning. With Issei's shoulder still in pain, he isn't going to be much help. But with his new power, he could do something and Irina may need help since the fallen angels are probably boosting their defenses.

Surely enough, as soon as they get closer a bunch of guys wearing priest outfits with hats and black masks appears and they all have holy swords with them, just basic swords of light that aren't anything compared to Irina's Excalibur Mimic that she wields. She asks Issei to sit back while she takes them alone. Issei feels bad about not being able to help, but Irina is more than capable of taking these guys herself.

She attacks swiftly, dodges easily, and maneuvers so perfectly that each of these guys look like children picking up swords for the first time with how much she overpowers them. Issei just cheers for her with his good arm.

While Irina finishes the last one with a quick slash, she notices something unsettling. She sees that behind Issei, another enemy is sneaking behind him with a sword in hand. She tries running towards him to stop it.

Issei turns and sees the priest behind him and hears him shout "DIE!" while he is swinging his blade at Issei. Irina panics because she isn't close enough to stop it, but then a slicing sound is heard and the priest begins falling over while he lets out a dying breath. Behind him, Xenovia stands holding a basic holy sword that she took from an enemy. She has a cold look in her eyes as she watches the priest die on the ground.

Issei and Irina take a moment of silence because that was a close call and Xenovia's appearance couldn't be more welcomed at the moment since she saved Issei's life. The three regroup for a moment with Irina and Issei being relieved that Xenovia is okay, but she does have a cut on her arm.

Concerned about her situation, Irina asks Xenovia While checking to see if Xenovia has any wounds on her body. "Those fallen angels didn't do anything too harmful, I hope."

Xenovia slings her sword over her shoulder and replies coldly "No, I retreated when I saw their numbers. I figured it'd be better if we both went after them." While it seems a bit disheartening that she isn't including Issei into their numbers, he does understand he isn't much help with his shoulder in its bad condition.

Issei stands up straight and tries to ignore the pain in his shoulder to help these two see their mission completed. He smiles and assures them "Hey, I don't know entirely what's up with this whole thing, but I'll stick it out to the end." His enthusiasm inspires Irina a little but Xenovia seems uninterested and more concerned about her mission. She leads them, but beneath her fierce exterior, she is having thoughts about the inevitable slaughter.

Abandoned Church

In an underground area, a teenage girl with blonde hair is strapped to a cross wearing nothing but a white nightgown and has clear fear in her eyes as one of the last fallen angels stands before her, Dohnaseek, and he is beginning to worry about the plans. He thinks to himself "Raynare and Mittelt were both defeated by that motley crew, Kalawarner may yet fail, and I don't have a lot of time left. I'm not trusting that unstable priest either…I have no choice." He looks at Asia and looks uneasy as he plans to do something.

Now to the entrance, the three bust through the doors of the abandoned church and immediately see someone standing across the room, and Irina recognizes him.

She steps forward and declares "We should have figured you'd ally yourself with fallen angels. You traitor!" Irina has a clear disdain for this man and Issei doesn't recognize him at all until Irina reminds Issei that this man, Freed Sellzen, is the reason she and Xenovia are here in the first place.

Freed simply smiles and replies "What's so traitorous about following the words of the almighty angels? An angel is an angel last I checked…which, OH MY. Does make you a traitor? Since you slew a divine and holy angel?"

Irina ignores his words because all she has to do is look at Issei and it reminds her that she made the right choice. Irina raises her sword and Xenovia does the same thing. Issei, however, feels that something is off. He looks at Xenovia and sees that her sword seems to be aimed away from Freed rather than towards him. He also notices a change that catches his eyes.

He's about to say something when he hears a voice saying "Good instincts, young man." From nowhere and Irina didn't seem to hear the voice. Then, another sound is heard, faintly, and Issei sees shadows moving around the room. But before he can do anything else, the loud sound of screaming is heard through the church.

Irina hears it too and her face moves back and forth while Xenovia's eyes go towards a specific direction Issei looks where she's looking and there's a green light coming from a hidden doorway in this building.

Without thinking, the guise is broken when "Xenovia" utters "That damn idiot started without me." And Issei hears her and is ready to tell Irina that something is wrong with her but when his vision goes back to the two, Xenovia already is in mid-swing with her sword aimed at Irina's neck.

Issei, acting swiftly, jumps in and tackles "Xenovia" before her sword can connect, but Issei hits with his bad arm causing his wound to bleed more and his bandage to turn red but he impacts her with enough force to push her into a bench.

Irina turns to see Issei knocking down her friend and asks in shock "Issei, what have done?" but her shock is replaced with more worry at seeing Issei's wound. Her back is turned and Freed wastes no time making his move and charges at Irina with his sword ready. He has a gun, but it looks like he wants to enjoy killing Irina.

Issei sees him coming at her, but his shoulder makes it impossible for him to help her in time. Irina can't see him with her head turned towards Issei.

But, another miracle occurs when the real Xenovia appears from nowhere and swings her massive sword and her powerful strike cuts Freed's chest and propels him through multiple benches and through a wall.

Xenovia sighs with relief and says "I cut that one close, but it looks like I made it." Irina and Issei are both excited to see her and are a little surprised to see her clothes are changed as she now wears what appears to be nun attire with brown boots. Her first response, however, is to scold Irina right as they make eye contact "You know better than to get distracted like that, Irina. You would have been killed if I hadn't moved in."

Issei is relieved, but Irina is absolutely confused right now "Xenovia? Didn't Issei tackle you just moments ago?" she asks dumbfounded until she looks and sees that Kalawarner's disguise is falling apart as the exorcist armor rips away and her true appearance comes out.

She stands up, annoyed, and wipes away some blood from her mouth. Her anger is very apparent when she says "I've had enough of you, stupid virgin kid." And she summons a yellow spear in her hand while Xenovia and Irina ready themselves.

Irina automatically understands the base of the situation but wonders about the screaming. They all wonder about that, but Kalawarner, the woman in front of them, is a more pressing concern at the moment. Kalawarner lets out her wings and takes flight but Irina leaps into the air before the fallen angel gets too high and turns her sword into a ribbon and uses it like a lasso to grab Kalawarner around the leg and then slams her into the ground.

"Using Xenovia's appearance to kill us…I won't go easy on you for tricking us like that." Irina states to the grounded fallen angel. She turns her weapon back into a sword and it's clear that this fallen angel has little chance of doing any more harm by herself and Freed isn't anywhere to be seen. Xenovia joins Irina as they look down on their foe and Issei turns around to where the glow came from as Kalawarner screams and a flurry of feathers fly by him.

Irina and Xenovia join him but Irina has to ask her friend "Where were you, Xenovia? If that fallen angel was pretending to be you, then they must have done something to you. They didn't hurt you did they?" her voice has concern in it.

But Xenovia explains "Actually, they paralyzed me, but then I woke up, I was wearing these clothes, my sword in front of me, and my wounds were completely healed."

Irina's eyes glow "Then you must have been saved by God's blessing." Then picks up her rosary and kisses it "Amen!" she says with a star in her eyes.

Xenovia prays as well because she also believes it, but Issei, not so much. They approach the doorway but then it flies open and a bunch of rogue priests comes through it with weapons ready and the two girls fend them off. Issei manages to slip by the fighting because Irina and Xenovia are doing a good job fighting off these grunts. Issei finds himself in some kind of ritual chamber complete with a stairwell to an altar. He looks up and sees the male fallen angel from before and behind him is the blonde girl, someone who Issei hasn't met and she isn't moving. Issei looks in horror at this.

Dohnaseek looks at Issei with slight irritation and states "You know if you had been a good boy and died when our boss struck you, then you'd have saved yourself a lot of hardship."

Issei has his hand on his shoulder indicating his worsening condition to Dohnaseek. Issei just looks at the girl and wonders what happened here. Dohnaseek simply summons a blue spear and walks down the steps towards Issei but he then notices a green orb in the fallen angel's free hand.

"I've got what she wanted in my hand, but I don't even know what to do with it. I could just leave with it and give to my superiors as an apology or just use it myself." Dohnaseek monologues while Issei backs away from him.

Issei has very little understanding of the situation, but he does understand that this green orb is what's so important and possibly the reason for all this insanity. He tries to come up with a plan but he hears a voice again "Use the power of the Sacred Gear." Issei waits a little longer since the mystery voice is making sense due to what he did back at the school.

He waits a moment and falls down on his butt seemingly out of shock. Dohnaseek raises his spear for an attack but then a loud "BOOST!" echoes and Issei propels himself forward using a newfound strength from his gauntlet and gains running momentum and grabs Dohnaseek's hand and his Gear glows green for a moment.

The voice appears again and shouts "Now, put the Boosted Gear near your wound!" and Issei does so without question and then a light appears from his hand.

Dohnaseek looks incredibly upset by this and shouts "You little punk! I'm done messing around with you!" and he summons his wings and throws the spear at Issei.

But, Issei ducks out of the way in time and he moves behind a nearby pillar "That was a close one, but I dodged it without losing anything, so that's good." He says with relief, but speaking of relief, he notices his shoulder is no longer in pain as much. He looks at his shoulder and his wound is mostly healed, it's just a bad cut now. He looks at his Boosted Gear and notices a silver ring around the middle finger and wonders what it is.

Another spear comes towards Issei but he immediately runs away and puts his hand to his shoulder again and the pain gradually goes away until it completely fades. His arm now feeling better, Issei now feels like he has a chance and another "BOOST!" Echoes and he decides to go on the offensive. He sees that Dohnaseek is in the air and it's making things tough for him and he sees the stairwell to the altar. Issei runs towards the stairs and Dohnaseek throws more spears at him. Issei waits for a moment and dodges another spear. He then waits for the right moment until Dohnaseek throws another spear, and with a great sense of timing, Issei jumps off the stairs, and then he uses Dohnaseek's own spear against him when Issei jumps off of the spear as it shoots at the stairs and uses it as a step that he immediately jumps off of and another "BOOST!" echoes.

Issei shouts "I didn't know her, but this is for that girl up there!" Dohnaseek can't do a thing while Issei punches towards him with a great boost in strength and his fist connects with the fallen angel's face and he is sent crashing into the floor below with such force that it causes the building to shake and a crater to form in the ground.

Issei safely lands on the ground and sees that his opponent isn't moving at all but he may just be stunned. Issei looks back up at the girl and runs up the stairs again, but this time to help her. He runs up to her and then it hits him just how cute she is. Issei blushes a bit and gently taps her face "Hey, it's okay now." He softly tells her. But she doesn't respond and he shakes a bit rougher "Can you hear me!? I said it's okay, that douche is down for the count!" he says more desperately.

Irina and Xenovia enter the room since they've dealt with the grunts upstairs and they see Dohnaseek down in his crater and Issei attempting to help the girl tied to the altar. Xenovia sees her and wonders "Is that her?" Irina wonders as well.

The two join Issei at the altar and ask him what happened. He just replies "I'll tell you when she wakes up. She was probably just like me and those assholes tried to kill her too."

Irina looks at Issei sadly and tells him "Issei, I don't think she's going to wake up."

Issei looks at them and retorts "Don't be crazy. She doesn't have a scratch on her, but I didn't check enough. I can heal her." His voice sounding desperate as he puts his glowing hand on the girl's body but nothing changes.

Xenovia grabs Issei's arm and looks at his hand and states "This proves it…it's the witch." Her voice sounding cold as she does so.

Irina and Issei wonder who she is talking about but then Irina remembers too "Oh, you mean Asia Argento?"

Xenovia nods and explains to Issei "Don't worry about this girl. She was a heretic that got exiled for healing a devil. These fallen angels must have removed her Sacred Gear and she died as a result. But a witch deserves such a fate."

Issei hears Xenovia's hurtful words and walks up to her to grab her by the shirt "You wanna say that again!?" He asks with anger in his tone.

Irina interjects by adding "Issei, put her down. Asia Argento did…."

"Shut up, Irina! Unless you're about to say something nice, shut up!" Issei looks at Irina with anger in his face.

Xenovia gets irritated and pushes Issei back "Why are you quick to defend a heretic that you didn't even know?"

Issei grits his teeth when he asks "You mean you can't figure it out? Either of you?" the two girls don't say anything and then Issei explains "That girl…she was the one who saved Xenovia!" Xenovia realizes now that Issei said it and Irina wonders about it until Issei tells them "When Xenovia came back, she said that got attacked and left to die, but she woke up healed, with new clothes, and her sword right in front of her. That "witch" saved you."

Xenovia trembles a little but rebukes "She allied herself with fallen angels and then let herself fall victim to their ritual."

Issei just reiterates "Xenovia, she showed you kindness. More than you deserved, she gave you her clothes, and gave you back your sword."

Xenovia just turns around and grumbles while walking away but does manage to say "I'm going to look for Freed Sellzen. Irina, don't let him do anything foolish." She then proceeds to leave the room with Issei looking angry and Irina looking upset after Issei shouted at her.

Issei then tries to undo the restraints on Asia's body to get her down. Irina approaches him but she then hears him crying a bit. He gets frustrated and punches the ground after failing to undo the restraints. Issei wipes his face with his arm and then says in a calmer tone "Irina, I'm sorry I exploded on you like that without hearing everything. I just…lost it when Xenovia called this girl a witch." He stands back up and adds "Look how scared she was. She was the same age as us, and now…" the thought of a girl's life ending so shortly brings tears to Issei's eyes.

Irina is smitten with Issei's compassion towards someone he didn't know and then she looks at Asia's body and then notices her rosary, much the like the one she(Irina) wears every day. Even though she was exiled, Asia still retained her faith it seems. Feeling guilty for thinking of Asia as a witch, Irina helps Issei undo her bindings and even closes her eyes.

Issei carries Asia's body and says "We should bury her. It's the least we could do for her." And Irina nods while she looks at Issei so lovingly carry Asia's body out of the church. Issei wraps her up with some clean cloth he finds in the church and Irina transforms her weapon into a shovel and she and Issei make a grave for the girl. Irina even finds some flowers for it and Issei makes a wooden marker for it. It takes a little while, but it comes out fine.

They stand before the grave for a moment in silence but in a moment of kindness, Irina sits in front of the grave in a prayer position and wishes for Asia to find peace wherever she has gone. Issei takes Asia's rosary for himself as a memento.

After this little funeral, Irina and Issei are rejoined by Xenovia, who couldn't find Freed Sellzen and thinks he escaped during the fight. Issei still has lingering anger towards her but is grateful to Irina for helping him and saying a prayer for Asia.

Xenovia leaves again and Irina with Issei to protect him. She tells him about the Twilight Healing, or at least what she knows about it and that it's a great blessing for him to have it since he can now heal people. He still wonders about the voice that was helping him during the fight with Dohnaseek and helped him when he was suspecting the fake Xenovia.

But after some more time, after they get back to Issei's home, Irina makes a proposal to Issei. "Issei, I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot, but I think you should come with me and Xenovia…"

Issei is blown back by this "Whoa, I heard you two thinking of the idea, but just out of the blue like this?"

Irina is empathetic towards him but explains "You have two sacred gears, and if you're not careful, you could put your parents in danger if your powers go berserk. But there are people where we're from that can help you control your Sacred Gears. You could use them to serve God and help us. You could do so much good with them."

Issei looks at his Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing. One boosts his strength and the other heals people. He could use these to help others and score some girls but then he looks at Irina's hopeful face and his face turns red. He thinks "Huh, with girls like Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko at my school…I could use these to impress them..but, I don't want to." He's not interested in any of the girls with bigger breasts to impress, and he's not interest in the ever cute Koneko and he's not even thinking of Yuuto Kiba and the flock of girls which normally makes him jealous. The one girl he's interested in is the one sitting next to him.

He holds Irina's hand with his Boosted Gear hand and doesn't even think further on it "Irina, I'll do it. I'll go with you both back to wherever. I just want to be around you." This causes Irina to blush. Sure, it's sudden, but Issei is confident in his choice and his life is about to make a huge change.


	8. Ebony Chapter 4

Rebirth

Raynare, back in her Yuuma disguise, is wandering the streets of Kuoh and has a completely different demeanor than before. She is nervous, afraid, and sweating a little. She remembers what that voice told her, she has to make contact with Issei and lure him to the spot she was told about. The heat of the day isn't helping either so she decides to take a seat on a nearby bench and waits for there to be no people.

She pulls out her phone, takes a breath, dials Issei's number, and waits for it to be picked up "Issei, it's Yuuma…I really need….(Sobs) I need your help, Issei!" she cries into the phone.

Issei doesn't respond on the other end of the phone as Raynare gives him a sob story about her being kidnapped by bikers and being held hostage in an abandoned building somewhere in town. It's a bad story, especially since she can name the place she's at, but Raynare is sure it'll work.

On the other line, Issei simply says "I'm on my way, Yuuma…" before the lines go out.

Raynare puts her phone away and sighs "That should that virgin over there. I suppose that means I should meet him there." She says as she makes her way there.

In the abandoned church, Issei is cloaked in the shadows as he puts his phone away and his eyes glow red behind the darkness. Azazel and the other three fallen angels look at him as he gazes back at them.

He begins walking forward "I don't know what she's up to, but Yuuma's going to screw with me again." He says.

Azazel looks at Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner as if they know about it, but they swiftly deny any knowledge of anything that Raynare is plotting. Issei emerges from the shadows and his eyes revert to their normal color but he is now wearing a new outfit consisting of a leather version of his Kuoh uniform with the addition of a red chain coming from his pocket, a red rim around the collar, boots in place of his normal shoes, a new sleeveless red leather vest with buckles around the shoulders under his black jacket and he now sports two wings with feathers as black as night. When Issei was reborn, this was the outfit he found himself in, a choice of Azazel's.

He seems to be normal but he looks at his hands and notices the changes to his body, like how he now feels stronger and the addition of wings in perplexing to him. Issei practices moving them and then trying to fly but is having difficulties doing so as he falls over.

His new allies, under duress, are embarrassed over this with Kalawarner stating "I can't believe this kid is calling the shots for us." And her two comrades nod in agreement. Azazel is still here as is Vali and they are reminded this is a punishment for their plot.

Sucking up her pride, Mittelt walks over to Issei and begrudgingly gives him advice about flying with his new wings. But Dohnaseek and Kalawarner are still unwilling to help their new commander but have little choice. They approach Issei as well and want to know what his plan is.

After some more trial and error with flying, mostly error, Issei is then asked the question by Dohnaseek "So, what's the plan, new boss? You got one, right?" and Issei doesn't have an answer.

Issei just stands with a stupid expression on his face and just babbles "Well, the plan is uh…We'll go in and then we'll…" and immediately his subordinates lose any faith they had. Vali just stands to the side and Azazel chuckles a little.

Very green and on the spot, Issei takes a moment to think but then actually begins to formulate an idea and his stupid expressions turn to one of confidence instead. But before they do anything, Issei has to learn to use his powers first, at least in a basic form.

At the Location

Raynare returns to the chamber-like area where Issei is supposed to be at in a little while. This is due to the fact it is actually underground near the docks and the entrance is found in a warehouse. Though she doesn't understand why she has little choice in the matter after being threatened.

After returning to the location, Raynare announces "Hey, I did what you asked me to. I called that idiot over here, so I can go now?" But no one answers her. Annoyed, she just sits on the ground and waits for anything to happen.

It seems that Freed has left this place since she hasn't heard anything from his annoying voice or his perversion. Thinking on it, little about what is going on makes sense to Raynare because that voice did sound familiar but didn't give off a truly menacing presence. Moreover, Issei being the one they want makes little sense.

Her train of thought is interrupted when she hears the sounds of footsteps approaching. She looks and sees what appears to be Freed approaching and sarcastically says "Well it's about time you came back I was getting…." And then before she can finish, a dart hits her neck and she sees a shadow approaching as her vision goes blurry and she falls over.

Outside

Issei and Mittelt are the only two to arrive outside the building that Raynare mentioned over the phone. The two of them stand in front of the building and Issei takes a moment to think "Let's see, if I'm doing this right, then there should be guys hiding behind this door." He looks at Mittelt to ask her "You ready for whatever's behind here?"

Mittelt just shrugs and answers "Who cares what I think…you're the boss right now." And summons her pink holy spear and readies to fight. Issei holds out his arm and concentrates for a moment and then a flicker appears in front of his hand. After a moment, a holy spear begins to form in his hand, a bright green one that has a unique head resembling a roaring dragon. Mittelt is actually a little impressed with his progress.

The two then burst through the doors and Issei expects this to go like an action movie with a gang of yakuza-like guys with various weapons. However, the only things they find are an entire supply of crates inside of a musky warehouse.

Mittelt simply sighs when this anti-climactic entrance goes nowhere "What now, great leader?" She casually asks with a smirk.

Issei, now on the spot, keeps a calm expression and looks around the area for a bit and then answers "There has to be another door somewhere. If there wasn't, then Yu..I mean, Raynare should be making noises or trying to come at us."

Mittelt shakes her head and tells Issei "Look, kid, she's not dumb and your idea is stupid."

Issei gets a little frustrated at his ally and retorts "Kid? You've got the body of a middle schooler, and your tits are tiny."

Mittelt's face turns red and she gets visibly angry and then things go to hell when she and Issei start yelling back and forth at each other. Issei and Mittelt raise their spears towards each other after it begins to escalate about Issei being a virgin and Mittelt not being nearly as cute as a girl at Kuoh that Issei has his eyes on, among many (specifically, Koneko).

Mittelt, fed up with Issei's mockery, throws her holy spear at him but he ducks and then the holy spear shoots into a dark area of the room and then a loud grunt is heard and blood spatters are heard. Issei then takes his holy spear and throws it by Mittelt's head and another grunt is heard with more blood spatter.

Mittelt's eyes look around and she announces "Four!" with Issei following the same move but he announces "Five!" and then, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek both enter the warehouse through the roof with circular platforms collapsing as they enter and each one makes a crushing noise as they impact the ground, the sounds of people screaming are heard.

Issei looks nervous and he trembles a bit, like he's just experienced something horrible. But his teammates, on the other hand, simply group up with uncaring looks.

Dohnaseek simply looks around the room and tells his boss "I don't know if we got all of them, but it was a good plan. I'll give you that." While Kalawarner simply nods slightly with an agreement since Issei's plan worked. All head did was draw out the hiding minions with his and Mittelt's arguing while Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were floating outside, watching them and waiting for the numbers to pop up, the higher the number, the bigger of a hole had to be cut.

Mittelt walks over to inspect her shot and walks by a small scene of gore and blood under the debris created by her comrades. Issei looks at the opposite end and sees a very similar sight, but slightly more gruesome as there is more gore and blood as he covers his mouth.

Mittelt sees a rogue priest wearing a black mask with a hole in his chest and is bleeding profusely. He, and his allies were working for Raynare but left when Azazel found out of fear for their lives since he mentioned he wasn't a fan of insubordination. She looks at the half-dead man and snickers "See what happens when your cross us?" she mockingly tells the priest and then proceeds to kick him in the wound causing to groan louder in pain.

Issei sees this cruelty and immediately shouts "Mittelt, don't do that! He can't even move!" which causes Mittelt and the other two look at him with a bit of surprise.

Kalawarner is the next one to speak up when she explains to Issei "Kid, these guys betrayed US. They were working for us and ran with their tails between their legs with things got bad. So, frankly, they deserve what they get."

Dohnaseek seems to agree with Kalawarner and Mittelt kicks her victim once again but Issei remembers Azazel's confidence in him being the leader.

Issei looks at the violence around him, and then puts on a fierce expression "Nobody's torturing anything, and that's an order!" he states to his teammates who all show slight respect in his tone but it is shown with slight shock.

Issei, feeling the adrenaline, then makes another order "This guy is still breathing, so he can tell us where to go and find Raynare. So, you know, killing him would screw us over."

Mittelt smiles, looks down at the priest, and then tells the injured man "You heard our boss, so spill it, or else." She summons her spear again and points it at the man's face.

Issei is not okay with torture, but interrogation is a different story. The man doesn't take much to say where the secret door is, inside a crate with a silver lock on it. After the man gives the information, Issei orders Dohnaseek to help him get treated, which he does without protest but not liking it. Mittelt and Kalawarner find the crate and there is a panel inside it, with a skull on it, and a bad one at that.

Opening the panel is simple since all that's required is a holy spear as an opener and a ladder is right below, like getting into a sewer. The smell doesn't help either, but Issei isn't bothered by it too much. Mittelt and Kalawarner visibly hate the smell, but have to suck it up and follow Issei since he's the boss.

Down below, Issei and the two girls find themselves inside of a dungeon-like tunnel with torches and scribbles on the wall. Issei walks in the front to make sure he sees what's going on in the front at all times since he wants to settle things as quickly as possible.

Mittelt and Kalawarner stay behind a little further from Issei to talk about him in secret. His plan at the entrance to the warehouse worked well enough, but it feels too easy to them, like an amateur was in charge of those priests and that they were infinitely disposable considering the terrible position they were in. Issei doesn't consider this at all due to his stress and anticipation.

A little ways into the tunnel, Issei hears crying and he immediately starts running because he can tell that it's the sound he remembers coming from his phone call. Mittelt and Kalawarner's talking to each other seemingly distracts them and they can't hear the crying at all.

Issei runs up to what appears to be an exit tunnel and he fumbles near the end of the pipe and nearly falls over a ledge, which is only a few feet deep. But below the ledge, is an area that looks like a temple with two waterfalls of green water and a stone walkway without any railing. On the other side is another entrance, the right side is just a wall with mural of a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair, twelve black wings, and large breasts completely nude, which catches Issei's eyes as he walks over to it and gazes at it.

"Man, what I'd give to actually see the real deal." He says to himself in awe. But after this distraction, Issei hears the crying once more and turns to the final side of the room and sees who he came for, Raynare, but she's in her Yuuma guise and has a chain around her body which binds her to a circular platform that she looks upon.

Issei is hesitant for a moment, but he runs over to her and she looks at him "Issei, I knew you'd come for me." She says with a hopeful smile on her face.

Issei thinks his dates with her, the necklace she gave him, their kiss, and his happiness at having a girlfriend, but it hits him that it was all a huge lie again. He continues moving down the walkway until he finally reaches her.

Raynares looks at Issei with loving eyes as she tells him "I just knew you'd save me. I never doubted you."

Issei trembles a bit and mutters "Why did you take it so far?" but she looks confused until Issei looks at her and plainly states "Azazel told me everything, Raynare. You cut the crap now."

Feigning ignorance, Raynare continues the charade "I don't know what you're saying. Issei, I'm your girlfriend. I love you."

Hearing that phrase "I love you" stings Issei a lot and he snaps "I said cut it out! That's an order!"

Yuuma then puts on a surprised look and then her look changes to one of more cynicism when she replies in a more straight tone "Just because Azazel made you the leader of those scrubs, doesn't mean you can order me around."

Issei had hope in his heart that at least some parts, even a tiny portion of her feelings were real. But then she just says "I'll bet that you wished you got to second base before he told you. Of course, you were so boring and so desperate; it was easy to mess with you. Even now, I bet you're looking at me…" she then stands and begins walking towards him despite being chained up "With your little wick ready…" and then puts her hands on him without him doing anything to resist as she whispers in his ear "…And not realizing that I'm an illusion."

Issei's eyes widen and a blade pierces his stomach from behind by a sword with a spiral around the blade and the hilt. Raynare just smiles as she is also pierced by the blade and even begins laughing as she fades away while her grin turns sadistic.

Issei falls to his knees and turns his head to a man with a psychotic grin on his face, the rogue priest Freed Sellzen and he is holding the sword that pierced Issei moments ago.

He holds the sword up "You like? This baby is called Excalibur Nightmare, and well, I think you get what it does."

Issei stand back up and realizes that his wound isn't actually that bad. He looks at Freed and demands to know "Are you working with Raynare? Where is she!?" and Freed whistles a bit and Issei's fortitude.

Freed is about to answer when he hears more people coming and looks at Issei to say "Well…that's all folks." And then pulls out a different sword as he disappears from sight.

Issei appears frustrated and slams his hands against the ground and makes cracks with his fist. But then he hears a voice telling him "What's wrong, Issei... letting a little breakup ruin your day?" and he turns around to see Raynare, the real one, being followed by Mittelt and Kalawarner.

He runs up to her and then grabs her clothes and shakes her a bit "Stop screwing with my head!"

Raynare pushes him back and rebukes "Back off, virgin! It wasn't my idea to lure to this shithole! I got dragged into this place and then that piece of shit Freed drugged me and stuffed me somewhere." Despite her anger, Raynare is telling the truth since Mittelt and Kalawarner confirm that Raynare is telling it this time.

Issei tries to hold back his anger and just what's to know who kidnapped her in the first place, but what Raynare tells him is shocking.

She takes a breath and explains "Okay, so I followed Freed down here and then he attacked me. But when I woke up, I found out Lord Azazel caught on to my plan, and then you know the rest."

Mittelt and Kalawarner both lose the color in their faces when Raynare explains who the person was that arranged this event. Issei also looks even more shocked than the other two.

Raynare looks at them and wonders "So what's got you both afraid?"

After a moment has passed, the sound of clapping is heard and Azazel emerges from seemingly out of nowhere to congratulate Issei. He is looking rather pleased and says "Nicely done, kid. I thought you'd be a decent leader, but you went a killed all those rogues, made it here without too big of a scratch, and didn't get single subordinate injured. That's pretty impressive for a first time."

Raynare bows to him and pleads "Lord Azazel, I did what you asked of me, right? So now am I forgiven?" Issei sees that Raynare's fear is genuine and it looks like Azazel was the mastermind of this event.

Issei, full of questions, asks the governor general "Lord Azazel, what's going on here?"

Azazel explains this was just a setup to see if Issei's leadership skills were up to snuff, and it was a simple setup, he still did was expected and then some. Apparently, he also got the rogue priests to work for him.

Issei, a bit disgusted with the priest thing, asks "If this was just a setup, then why did you let us kill those guys? It sounds like you wasted for something stupid?"

Azazel shakes his head and replies "No, Issei, I never had an expectation for you to kill them nor did I think wouldn't take out a few of them. However, I also never expected you to massacre them all. I mean, a few sure, but killing all thirty was a bit much I'll admit."

At hearing that number, Kalawarner interjects by stating "Lord Azazel, we only killed about eight or nine of the rogue priests and we didn't fight anymore on the way here."

Azazel looks a little confused and adds "But I did see a big bloody mess on my way here…did they go mad and attack each other."

Issei jumps in and is a bit disgusted by Azazel's attitude towards the dead people over this petty test but the governor general explains to Issei "When you're a leader, you have to make decisions. Now, I'm not the violent type. I prefer non-violence, but there is a time and a place for it. When you're commanding, that time is when you choose it."

Issei can now see that Azazel is far from a saint and even though they still have a lot in common, he realizes that working for him may entail stuff that he may not be proud of. But then Azazel moves Issei to the mural of the woman with wings and looks at it while saying he had it made specifically for this test for flair but plans to keep it.

Azazel tells Issei with a smile "Issei, of all things I've ever wanted, of all the harems I've created, this is one woman I've wanted more than any other I've ever met. But despite my efforts, my prayers, and all the pain I've endured…(becomes a little sad) I've never even seen a single ounce of her breasts."

Issei empathizes with his commander and comforts him "Sir, I had no idea..I'm so sorry about that."

Azazel wipes his face a bit with a single tear falling from the memories of this woman. But then, he gets back to the topic. Because even though he has an idea of what happened to the rest, there is one thing bugging Raynare.

She stays in her bow and asks "But even if that's true, Lord Azazel, why would you give them an Excalibur?" Her question gets Azazel thinking almost immediately which makes them wonder.

Azazel then answers "I never gave anyone an Excalibur. If I had one, I wouldn't give it to a rogue priest who I didn't trust in the slightest." He looks at Raynare with an unusually serious look "Are you sure it was an Excalibur and not a regular holy sword?" to which Raynare assures him it was a genuine Excalibur.

Issei also adds "Yeah, and I got attacked by a guy who made a fake Yuuma and stabbed me. He said it was called Excalibur Nightmare." He reveals the wound on his body.

After a minute of thinking, Azazel decides he needs to talk to his allies about it, but also tells Issei "It sounds like you handled it well enough and that's good for now. As for these three and the other one, they're yours to do with."

The three other fallen angels are shocked by this, especially Raynare who looks afraid because Azazel iterates "I do mean ANYTHING, Issei. You can have them wear sexy outfits, make them cook for you, make them strip, let you ride them, or you could even kill them."

Raynare breaks out into a nervous sweat because Azazel isn't kidding and she can't deny him. Issei sees her fear and is almost tempted to do the worst after playing him.

But Issei sighs and then makes his order "I want Mittelt and Kalawarner to leave and move into a place near my house. Same goes for Dohnaseek. I'm gonna need you guys close by me. As for you…Raynare."

Raynare looks as if she's ready to run away for her life when Issei makes her order known "You're going to stay with me in my house."

Azazel pats Issei on the shoulder and nods giving his approval and then states it to three "Issei's orders are only second to mine. If he tells you to do something, it's the same as an order from me. If I hear that you aren't listening to him, then you'll be severely punished." After making this clear, Azazel leaves the area.

Mittelt and Kalawarner leave with Issei's permission and that leaves him alone with Raynare, the woman who pretended to be his girlfriend. Issei, despite his hurt feelings, simply orders her "You'll stay with me and my folks. I'll need your help with this fallen angel stuff."

Raynare won't admit it, but Issei's relatively simple condition is her greatest relief all day. Without any other words, Issei and Raynare leave the area without looking back.

Somewhere else, Azazel is in an office-like room in a chair with Vali nearby with Vali wondering "You think it was a good idea to give that Issei guy that kind of power? He seems too green to me."

Azazel just smiles and answers "Sure he is, but that only means he's got more learning to do. Besides, he's young and got a lot of vigor." But after thinking on the Excalibur incident, Azazel knows that the church is likely to get involved and then tells Vali "I need to me another favor. I want to whip Issei to proper fighting shape. He's going to need his power awakened soon if we're dealing with who I think we are."

Vali shrugs and leaves the room with a content grin but Azazel also tells him to give Issei a day or two while adjustments are being made.


	9. Ivory Chapter 5

Ch.5 Same Mission, New Side

Some time ago, Issei was offered by his childhood friend, Irina Shidou, to come back with her and her partner to the church in England after the incident with a group of fallen angels, where Issei defeated one of them and awakened to his Sacred Gear, a very rare and powerful one known as the Boosted Gear. After agreeing to come with his childhood friend, Issei left the following day and his parents were uneasy to let him leave so suddenly, but they agreed to let him go since they knew Irina and her father…plus they thought Issei's chances of giving them a grandchild suddenly shot up immensely and this thought made them say yes. The church also arranged for Issei's transfer from schools rather quickly. Then, without even a last look, Issei traveled with his new allies to their headquarters, and brought into the church as an apprentice exorcist with a sword master, the same one who trained Xenovia, Griselda Quarta.

At first, Issei was thrilled to have a beautiful woman training him, but quickly came to realize that she may be polite and kind, but is extremely scary to those close to her. Being a pervert, Issei made sure to bring a small collection of movies and magazines with him, but Griselda proceed to burn them when she found out, and gave him a very scary scolding. But he still stares at the female exorcists wearing the church armor.

Issei's home life is good in England. Irina's parents were more than willing to let him stay in their home and are proud of him for choosing to help the church. However, others can tell he's not interested in being an exorcist out faith, but because of his feelings towards Irina. Nowadays, Issei's attire consists of a male exorcist outfit, but modified to be red to go along with his Boosted Gear and wears a white set ornate clothes under which makes him look like a young priest. But, his most precious item that he wears is the rosary he took from Asia before he buried her by the abandoned church.

Because of his training, Issei's Boosted Gear has been slightly altered to have a set of prongs pointed forward on the back of the hand to create a green sword of holy light. He isn't a holy sword user, but after some modifications, he has merged a holy light sword with his Boosted Gear. His training is going very well and he's learning quickly to be a great sword master with Griselda's tutelage, Touji Shidou's tips, and Irina's support.

Things are fine, however…Issei has learned of a recent development that he doesn't like. Both Irina and Xenovia alongside another exorcist have been assigned to a new mission that is apparently very risky considering the odds of their survival.

Under protest, Issei confronts the heads of the church about this "That's insane! Why them, of all the people you have?" He argues with them in a dark room.

One of those in charge states "They will be well equipped for this assignment and it needs to be taken care of. Their survival isn't needed if they complete the mission."

Issei, not satisfied, suggests "Fine, but send me with them…or me instead of Irina."

The lot of them talks for a moment, but then answers "No, you will remain here until we're positive that you have control over your sacred gear. If you let personal feelings be your decider, then you're still far too immature for the job, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei tries to argue, but to no avail and he is promptly forced out the room by a pair of exorcists. A little later, Issei is thinking about what to do since Irina and Xenovia are on their way to the airport to leave for their mission at this very moment.

Walking down the road of his new home, Issei is contemplating on his next move. He has no money to get a plane ticket, and he has no time to convince Irina not to go since he didn't have a chance to talk with her beforehand about it. Not a moment too soon, a car pulls up to him and a window rolls down.

The window reveals Irina's father and her mother sitting next to him "Issei, hurry up and get in the car. We have don't have a lot of time." He says to Issei with clear worry. Not wasting a moment, Issei climbs into the car and sees Griselda sitting in the backseat of the car with a case on her lap, a long one.

Issei closes the door, and Griselda informs him "I heard what you protesting about Irina and Xenovia being chosen for this mission…I have problems with it too. So we've decided to help you."

Issei nods with a smile "That's great. So we're going to stop them from going back to Kuoh?"

Sadly, Griselda shakes her head "No, we can't overturn this decision. But YOU can do something to help them."

Touji, seemingly in his own world at the moment, muttering about how his daughter has such a caring guy in her life, snaps out of it and tells Issei "We're going to the airport and we're going to sneak you on the plane. You're going with them, Issei." Touji waves his hand to Griselda and further explains "But we're not sending you without something to help."

Griselda moves the case towards Issei and, curious, opens it immediately and reveals a sword in it. The sword has a brilliant blade, a green hilt and is sheathed within a ornate white sheath with gold accents and a green jewel near the end. Issei recognizes the blade from the photo of him and Irina when they were children.

Issei looks at the blade with slight awe and asks "You're really loaning me this?"

Touji nods and answers "That sword is yours now, Issei. How about we call it… a very early wedding present, and call it good?"

Issei's boosted gear absorbs the blade and then his Gear goes through a slight change as it now has gold accents similar to the sheathe of the sword and the blade emerges from the gauntlet, now fused with it, and it pierces the roof of the car. Embarrassed a little, Issei apologizes "Sorry, Mr. Shidou."

Touji smiles a little and tells him "Please, call me dad."

Touji's wife smiles at this and teases Issei "You'd better call me mom, and also give me some grandchildren."

The adults laugh a little and Issei can't help but feel like he's scored since Irina's parents basically just gave him their blessing, and Griselda laughs a tiny bit as well. With all that done, Issei and the others arrive at the airport and the plane hasn't left yet. Griselda puts on a coat and mask that covers her face and she helps sneak Issei on the plane inside the cargo hold by distracting the carriers while Issei boards the cargo hold.

With that settled Issei sits in the cargo hold of the plane and waits until it lands back in Japan, back to his home. It takes some time, but Issei was given some food from Irina's parents so he has something to eat on the long ride home.

On the plane, Issei looks at his Boosted Gear and the new sword fused to it and is thankful to have people helping him, and promises to make sure both Irina and Xenovia return home alive. While staring at the blade, Issei hears a voice "A fine blade you've attached to the Boosted Gear."

Issei, a little surprised by the sudden voice, asks "Who's there!?" he turns his head a few directins, but then sees his Gear glowing and wonders "Wait, was that you?"

The voice appears again "Indeed it was. I couldn't help but compliment you for combining this sword with my power." Much to Issei's surprise, the voice explains a little of what he is.

Issei listens and asks "Hey, can you tell me something? I want to help someone very special to me, so can you…."

Issei makes his request and the being living within his Sacred Gear makes his answer. It takes some more time, but Issei finally lands at the airport he originally left Kuoh at. He waits the hatch to open, and immediately runs out and does his best to leave undetected. He looks at the airport windows and spots the two girls walking out of the plane, but Issei can't reveal himself just yet.

It's only been a relatively short amount of time, but Issei feels as if he's been gone a life time. He checks his pocket to see if he has any money, but looks to find that he only has a few pounds in his pocket and no yen. He had food on the plane, but hardly a meal and his stomach grumbles a little. He thinks to himself " _Well, better go and get one thing crossed off my list."_

It's still bright out, but he'd better go and say hello to his parents. He immediately goes their way and hopes that Irina and Xenovia aren't heading that way. Fortunately, they are somewhere else trying to figure out what to do next and they have no real reason to drop in on the Hyoudou family home right now.

Issei saying "hi" to his parents goes decently well (except where they asked him if he blew it already with Irina's family and he had to explain a different reason why he's here) and he has a decent meal with them. They are rather stricken with his new outfit, but he makes up an excuse about it being part of a foreign uniform for his new school.

Nothing eventful happens during Issei's return to his home and he finds it is late, but he decides to one last thing before going to bed, he's going back to the abandoned church to visit Asia as he grips the rosary he wears around his neck.

It's raining out, so takes an umbrella and goes outside without telling his folks. The sky is dark, rain falling down, and Issei is on his way to visit the girl who he couldn't save. He thinks back on Xenovia's insensitive words and thinks " _I'll never forgive what she said. That Xenovia has no heart._ "

While caught in thought, Issei notices an orange glow coming up ahead and he runs over to check it out because it looks strange. He gets close and spots two people, one wielding a glowing sword, and the other is Yuuto Kiba from Kuoh, much to Issei's surprise. He looks on the ground too and sees a dead man on the ground dead. The dead man is wearing a priest outfit and Issei doesn't like the look of the scene, but its clear that Kiba is need of help because the man holding the glowing sword doesn't look friendly.

"Hey, how about you take me on, asshole!" he shouts and the man holding the sword turns around and Issei recognizes him, Freed Sellzen, the man who was helping the fallen angels who killed Asia.

Freed smiles at seeing Issei "Well, looks like the church got a new whipping boy. What happened? Church cast you out for whacking it in a confessional or something?" He mockingly asks with clear sarcasm in his voice.

Kiba looks at Issei and remembers "Wait, aren't you one of the guys who peeped on the girls all the time at Kuoh?"

Issei would rather be remembered for something else, but he makes his intent clear as he summons his holy sword and his Gear "I'm not here to visit. I'm here to get payback for what you and friends did to Asia."

Issei, without another word, charges in with his blade and swings it downward at Freed while a loud "Boost!" echoes and Issei connects with the ground and his sword makes a small crater upon impact while Freed seemingly disappears and Issei quickly uses his other hand and points it back while a green glow emits from it and Freed appears behind Issei and is blasted by a green energy ball shot from Issei's palm. Freed is blasted in the face and is visibly mad and holds his face with his free hand and he runs away without being seen.

Issei takes a deep breath and thinks on his nightmarish training with Griselda but says "Thanks a lot for torturing me, lady. Guess it really did pay off for me."

Kiba looks around with a look of fury on his face "Why'd you let him get away!?" he demands from Issei.

"Hey, I just saved your ass. A little thanks would be nice." He looks around as well and further states "Besides, it's not like I wanted him to get away either. I've got a score to settle with him."

Kiba shakes his head "You've got a score to settle? Did you see that sword he was using?" he asks.

Issei, done with Kiba's attitude is about to walk away when he realizes "Wait, you know about that sword? How?" he wonders to his former peer.

Kiba is about to reveal what he knows when he feels someone else coming and decides that he can't stay any longer. With that done, Issei decides to not linger any longer but then two robbed figures show up and one asks with a surprised tone "Issei, what are you doing here?"

Issei looks up and sees a surprised Irina and Xenovia standing a little away and see that his sword is out and the dead priest is still on the ground, and he quickly defends "Wait, he was like this when I got here, I swear."

Xenovia and Irina approach and inspect the priest's corpse while Xenovia assures him "Don't worry; we don't believe you would do something like this."

Irina looks a bit uneasy, however, and confirms "He came here ahead of us and already got killed."

Since they already believe in his innocence, Issei explains what happened to the two and they believe what he's saying because it lines up with what they already know.

After Issei finishes, Xenovia nods and then tells him "Thank you for finding this much out. But now you have to return to headquarters, immediately."

Issei quickly replies "Not happening, Xenovia." Without even much thought, Issei rejects that suggestion.

However, Xenovia rebukes "That was not a suggestion, Issei. As your senior, I'm ordering you to go back. You're not experienced enough for this mission."

Irina intervenes and whispers to Xenovia "Wait, this could be a gift from god. The priest sent before us was slain already, and now Issei is here like a guardian angel to help us."

Xenovia looks at her partner and sternly explains "No, he's not ready for this. He's good enough to start slaying devils and monsters, but not this. We can't afford to let him get killed." She looks at Issei again and states "This isn't for negotiation, you're going back to England and that's that."

Issei points his sword at Xenovia and tells her "I'm not leaving the two of you to die here. I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving. I'm can help you both. Griselda even wanted me to come."

Xenovia is a little surprised by that but then submits a little."Fine, if you wish to risk your life on this mission, then you'll have only yourself to blame for your fate."

Irina looks at the sword bound to Issei's Sacred Gear and recognizes it, but business is at hand and Xenovia explains the situation and what they'll need to do next.

(From here on, this is the same as the second season, so I'll skip most of it until the change actually occurs. The excpetion being that Issei is with Irina and Xenovia instead of Rias.)


	10. Ebony Chapter 5

Ch. 6 Directives

It has been some time since Issei became a fallen angel working for Azazel and protégé of Vali. In this time, Raynare has officially moved into Issei's home by claiming she was orphaned and that Issei had saved her and she had nowhere else to go, and his parents were more than willing to take her in. The other three have moved into a home very close by and use it as a base of operations. They have taken jobs in the city because they need to pay the utilities with their own cash. Raynare has officially transferred into Kuoh under her Yuuma disguise since she was already seen by Issei's friends, and he likes to brag.

This very moment, Issei is using his free day to improve his skills with Vali and Azazel while getting a lot of pointers of how to use his fallen angel abilities with the Governor General's guidance with some additional pointers in the hand-to-hand category.

Raynare, on the other hand, is doing her schoolwork since that's become an issue. Sometimes she even does Issei's homework because of his training obligations and also because he's being rung out every day he trains by Vali and Azazel, but he loves listening to Azazel's many stories about the MANY women he's met and been with over the years.

Issei warps into his bedroom to find Raynare closing the book needed for homework and sighs with a little relief "Had fun letting Lord Azazel beat your ass." She sarcastically asks.

Issei wipes some sweat off his face with a towel and answers "Nah, but I did learn a few new tricks with this thing." He summons his Boosted Gear and grips his fist while the jewel glows green and a small orb forms around it.

Raynare hands over the homework she just finished "Here, it took me an hour, but I got it."

Issei takes the paper with a smile "Thanks a lot. Training and school is a huge pain, but having you around makes it so much easier." He compliments her for her work but it seems like she isn't at all thrilled by his praise. Issei thinks for a moment and gets an idea "I know, you deserve a reward for the last few weeks of work."

Raynare doesn't look the least bit pleased with Issei's offer and replies "How about you bite me. How's that for a reward."

Issei gets a little miffed by her reply and tells her in a rather annoyed tone "Don't have to be a bitch about it. I thought it'd be nice. Still, offer's still on the table for you." He heads over to the bathroom for a bath, but quickly tells his "girlfriend" "Oh, my mom said that dinner's almost ready."

Raynare sighs a bit but she does actually like 's cooking and finds it one of the only enjoyable aspects of living here.

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt have a small but nice home with two bedrooms. It looks like a normal house with a plain living room, kitchen, and bathroom, but there is a hidden room behind the stairs, a room reserved strictly for business.

The five fallen angels suddenly appear in this room under Issei's orders. Raynare stretches upon appearing because she hardly gets time during the day for her true form because of her new obligations. Issei now has a crest on his leather jacket to signify his rank among the group. This room is just a typical meeting room with a table and five chairs for each of the five to sit. Lately, the three living in this house have been jealous because Raynare has been eating well and they've only been able to enjoy instant meals and fast-food.

Annoyed, as usual, Mittelt taps her fingers against the table while asking "Okay, so what does our mighty dragon leader want today?"

Respect doesn't come easy, despite being a dragon, for Issei. But he ignores it and tells his subordinates "Okay, so Lord Azazel wants us to look into something. Looks like some priest was killed last night and the sword used to do it was really important. We don't have to start tonight, but tomorrow, I want our usual teams to look into this. He also told me that we're not supposed to fight. If we see someone with a special holy sword, tell me, and I'm supposed tell him."

After hearing this, Dohnaseek crosses his arms and asks "Yeah, and if we get attacked? You want us to just run and hide?"

Issei can't think of answer and just utters "Well, if any of you get attacked…well just uh."

Seeing her leader be stupid, Raynare interjects "The orders are not to fight, so don't fight, period. We just do what we're told and be done with it."

Issei sighs and agrees "Yeah, what she said. I was told we're just getting info and nothing else."

Kalawarner kicks her legs up and relaxes while saying "If it's the boss's orders, then that's what we'll do."

The meeting wraps up not long after this with some minimal complaints from Mittelt of having to get a job at a convenience store since Dohnaseek has a job as a private eye and Kalawarner is working at a women's clothing store.

Once home, Issei and Raynare prepare for bed as the fallen angel woman wears a simple set of black pajamas and sits on the edge of her and Issei's bed since they share a larger bed. Issei's old clock is no longer her because Raynare smashed it when it tried to wake her up. But sharing a bed with a girl is way better than a clock.

Issei is a bit bummed out when Raynare points out "You really made an idiot out of yourself back there. Couldn't even give us orders properly, and screwing up your words was stupid."

Issei puts his palm to his face and responds "Yeah, you're right, Raynare. I've got to man up already. I've gotten a lot stronger thanks to Vali and Azazel, but I'm not that good at leading yet."

Raynare laughs a little at Issei's little confession, but she does have a little more respect for him.

 **The Next day Is when Issei met Irina and Xenovia. But he doesn't fight either of them, and follows his orders not to fight. Until…**

Raynare is walking around the abandoned church during her free time and thinks about that day when Issei was made her commander and when she was used by Azazel to test the young Red Dragon Emperor. She grits her teeth and growls because she hates what she's been reduced to, and begins kicking a tree while her teeth appear like razors as her eyes glow with anger "Stupid FUCKING virgin! I have to do every stupid thing he tells me." Thinking on her situation further and being Issei's fake girlfriend, his homework donkey, and his utter slave, as she thinks, makes her keep kicking "I hate it I hate it hate it I hate it hatehatehatehate!" finally, she gives one more hard kick that breaks the tree in half.

She pants a little and has sweat running down her face as she catches her breath. Not long after catching her breath, Raynare hears fighting coming from outside. Seeing an opportunity for a little action, she immediately assumes her true form and flies to the sounds.

She makes her way through the forest area and sees a familiar face, or hair in this case, as she sees Freed Sellzen holding someone against a tree and Raynare recognizes her as well because it's Irina Shidou, the girl from yesterday.

Freed looks back and sees his former ally and comments "Well, I never thought you'd still be in this little old town, Almighty Angel…Oh wait, I did hear you got a little probation." He mockingly tells her.

Hating being reminded of her situation, Raynare summons her holy spear and replies "Never did like that big mouth of yours, Freed. So how about I rip it open." She threatens.

Freed drops Irina's unconscious body and shows Raynare his Excalibur that he acquired while he takes Irina's from her and pulls out another Excalibur while Raynare looks uneasy. Before any fighting can happen, a voice appears from nowhere.

Raynare looks while the voice says "Hold on." As she backs away while feeling a familiar presence in the air, and a familiar power. She continues to look around and wonder who it is. The voice doesn't reveal his form, but he does say "Why fight us? I can feel your rage and your hatred. Tell me, do you hate who you work for?"

Raynare can't see him but still answers "Yeah, I hate working for that virgin, what of it?"

The voice continues to talk to her "Why not join us? Me and my followers are going to prove the superiority of fallen angels once and for all."

Raynare questions this "What the hell kind of offer is that? Proving we're the best? By doing what exactly?"

Continuing his offer, the voice continues "Azazel has been holding back our entire race for too long. The current leaders of the devils are highly arrogant, and Michael has been cowering behind his human dogs for centuries. I think it's time to prove our power to those other inferior creatures."

Recognizing who it is at the mention of disliking Azazel, Raynare states "So, you're back after all this time, Kokabiel? What are you planning on doing this time?"

Indeed, Kokabiel is the identity of this voice and he still doesn't appear but answers her question "Two devil nobles are currently attending the academy in this town, and I intend to take the heads of the two and deliver them to Lucifer himself. I plan to start another war and carry on my ambitions. But my arms are always open to another fallen angel comrade. Azazel only holds you and our brethren back. So I offer it again, join me and prove our race."

Raynare pauses for a moment and Freed looks bored as he taps his sword against his body. Thinking on the whole offer, Raynare's lip begins to quiver a little. She clenches her mouth a little and it looks like she's smiling as if she's going to accept.

However…her lip moves a little more and then she lets out a laugh, a rather hearty one because she laughs so hard that she holds onto her sides and almost falls to her knees from amusement and this confuses everyone.

She gets up and explains herself "That has got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard in my life, and I've heard my share of stupid. Betray lord Azazel…It's so funny."

Not understanding her amusement, Kokabiel reiterates "I am offering you a chance to reclaim your pride. What is so amusing about that?"

Done with her laughing for a moment, Raynare replies "No, you're offering me a suicide mission. You truly think you have the power to beat Lucifer, Michael, and Lord Azazel? It's so stupid, of course I laughed at it. Hey, I'm working for that virgin, but at least he's got SOME common sense, I guess." Raynare then summons a second spear and looks at Freed, who readies his swords and then she utters "Well, I guess I do feel a little better. Issei, you're not so stupid now that I think on it, and I guess it could be worse." She flies up and readies for a fight.

 **Later**

Issei alongside the other fallen angels look around to find Raynare as she has been missing for a while. He and his allies look around until Issei spots Raynare on the ground below them and she is leaned against a tree and is covered in wounds. He also sees Freed with his swords and Issei immediately drops down and attacks Freed by warping in front of his and sends him flying back with a punch from his Boosted Gear and a loud "BOOST!"

Issei stands in front of Freed, who looks like he ready for more, but he is ordered to withdraw for the moment.

Issei takes a moment to breath and looks over at his comrade and asks her "Are you alright?" as he walks over to give her a hand and helps her up.

Raynare's wounds aren't serious but she is bleeding a bit but has enough strength to answer "Yeah, but I don't know how long they're gonna wait until they attack." She explains what she's found out while Issei has Kalawarner pick Irina up since she needs treatment.

Upon finding out the situation, Issei compliments Raynare "Good job. I'll go and tell Lord Azazel about this junk. I need the rest of you to get Irina some help and same goes for our star player here."

Raynare feels a little happy to get some credit and Issei's most likely going to relay that she was the one who learned this and that she's remained loyal.

After the four fallen angels leave under Issei's command, he hears someone approaching and looks to see Xenovia coming towards him. She looks worried and he signals to her since they need to talk. Though she doesn't particularly like fallen angels, she does need information. Issei explains to her what he's learned and then he makes a proposal.

He summons his Boosted Gear and shows her some of his power "Look, I know we barely know each other, but I'm sure you're not dumb enough to fight those guys on your own. "

Xenovia puts her sword down and thinks for a moment because she's thinking about it until she looks at him and answers "You're right. I can't fight them on my own and if I tried, they'd most likely me and take my Excalibur. However, I don't know about working with a fallen angel."

Issei argues "Forget about race. Because until I a while ago, I was human just like you, and I want to help get these guys out of my town. If they fight like they mean it, the whole town could be blown up, and that means…." He has a bad vision of family being destroyed and it makes him uneasy.

After hearing his plight, and seeing his genuine desire to defeat Kokabiel for the sake of others, Xenovia nods and extends her hand "Fine then, Issei Hyoudou, I'll work with you until we retrieve the stolen Excaliburs. But I make no promises after that." Issei shakes Xenovia's hand and their deal it set. They've got a hard fight next.

 **Residence**

Raynare lies in a bed after getting her wounds bandaged and thinks about Issei as a leader because even though he seems weak willed, she realizes that maybe there's something else that's going on. He hasn't actually done anything to hurt her and considers maybe taking a second look at him.

 **Just Like with Ivory, the next chapter will be after the battle against Kokabiel because, again, there won't be that many differences from the anime since Raynare is out of the fight.**


	11. Ivory Chapter 6

A Deception

Issei stands alongside Xenovia both injured and tired from a long fight with the powerful Kokabiel and his allies while taking back the Excaliburs. Irina was injured by Freed Sellzen and couldn't be around during the fight while Issei was fighting tirelessly. However, Xenovia seemed the most distraught. Especially when she learned the truth, that god was in fact dead and has been for a very long time now. Issei has also learned this truth. For learning the truth, Xenovia was excommunicated and branded a traitor while Issei was given a harsh warning that he revealed the truth, Irina would be excommunicated as well.

However, Issei refused and chose to be exiled alongside Xenovia. Why?

 **Airport**

"How can you be okay with this!?" Irina demands from her two former allies.

Issei can't look Irina in the eyes so Xenovia answers "I understand my actions, and Issei was never really with the church to begin with." Issei nods in agreement.

Irina looks at Issei and asks "Issei, even you? You betrayed us so easily? Did our time mean nothing to you?" Issei remains silent until Irina screams "Answer me!"

Issei can't look and simply turns his head while saying "It's because…Xenovia and I both…decided to leave. She needs me more than you do."

A loud gasp leaves Irina's mouth as she can't believe that Issei chose Xenovia over her as Issei simply walks away from his childhood friend his face revealing how painful of a choice this was for him.

Tears fall from Irina's eyes as she states "You're both traitors." As she turns her back to her childhood love and her comrade, with a wounded heart.

Seeing how much it hurts the both of them, Xenovia bites her lip and tells Irina before she's gone "I want you to know, Irina, that Issei loves you. That's the whole reason he went with us, and he still does." Irina does stop for a moment but then continues walking away towards the plane.

After parting ways, Xenovia meets up with Issei outside of the airport as they watch Irina leave for headquarters with the Excalibur cores. It's evident that he wishes he was on that plane on the way back to England as he grips Asia's rosary around his neck.

Xenovia tells him, in an attempt to cheer him up "I really thought you handled that well. At least compared to me."Gripping her arms, Xenovia gets a shiver because her emotions overwhelm her. "Issei, I don't what I'm going to do. Without God, I'm…really lost. I have no purpose anymore."

Feeling sympathetic, Issei puts his hand on Xenovia's shoulder and tells her "Hey, I just gave up my shot at having a girlfriend who actually liked me. I'm not feeling exactly right either." He then smiles the best he can and adds "But hey, at least you and I are in this mud together."

Xenovia does cheer up a little and replies "Yes, and I'm glad to have you as a friend right now. But I thought you didn't like me."

Issei waves that off and adds "Nah, especially after that shit with those assholes from the church. Calling YOU a traitor and threatening to kick Irina out just because of some info we got. Yeah, I'm not taking that lying down, and I think its complete shit that they treated you like that. So forget it." He thinks for a moment and then has an idea that he conveys "Hey, why don't we go around helping people in this town."

Xenovia's a little confused by this and wonders "What do you mean?"

Feeling a little energetic, Issei explains "Yeah, we could go around and help people like you and Irina did for me. We don't need orders to help people."

Unsure, Xenovia looks to the sky and wonders "But what's the point if there's no God to serve."

Issei then turns Xenovia's attention to the people around them, people walking alone, people with lovers, and even families with children so Issei then tells her "That's the point. We could help these people. I've got a Dragon in my Sacred Gear, and you have that giant sword."

Xenovia's expression turns stern while she reminds him "That sword is called Durandal." She then smiles and answers him "Even without God, You're right, I can still do a lot of good. I'll do it, but only with you, Issei." She then gives him a hug and adds "Because you've become a precious friend to me."

Issei's smile a bit perversely as he can feel her soft, yet average sized, breasts squeezing against his chest " _So freaking awesome. I haven't even seen a boobie in a long time let alone feel them. Thank you god, thank you god…."_ He thinks to himself.

With things a little turbulent at the moment, Issei and Xenovia make it to the Hyoudou residence. Issei's parents were more than willing to let their son back, especially with a girl, and Xenovia is very much welcomed in the house due to her politeness from before. A few days pass to get Xenovia settled in her room because they do have a spare room. It's only a plain room for now with a bed and a few set of clothes that they generously bought for her. But then Issei had to do something he wished he didn't have to.

He picks up the phone and makes a call, to England. He waits for a moment until he hears a voice, Touji's, and Issei says "Hello, Mr. Shidou…how's everything going?"

Touji doesn't sound happy when he replies "Issei, what happened?"

He can't say why, but Issei does give an answer "I messed up, that's all. So they kicked me out."

While Touji can still tell something isn't being said, but he assures Issei "I know you have your reasons. But my daughter is still very hurt and I don't know what to say to her."

Hurting Irina's feelings was the hardest thing he's ever done, but Issei can't take it back now, so he tells him "Hey, , I really want Irina to know…."

Hearing a little happiness in his tone, Touji just tells Issei "I know, and she does too. Her father should know these things."

Before Touji can end the call, Issei asks "Oh, could you help me and maybe Xenovia with school over here, you know."

Despite being a former exorcist, Touji can do some things and he remarks that he should be able to convince the higher ups that school should at least be manageable even to a false traitor. With that settled, the phone call ends.

After settling the matter, Issei and Xenovia decide to get some training done. Helping people requires that the two don't slack off, and Issei thinks that training with Xenovia will a lot less draining than with Griselda…he's very wrong.

An hour later, Issei is on his knees with Xenovia standing tall saying "Stand up, Issei, that can't be the best you have. Not after displaying that powerful dragon aura during our last battle."

Issei puts his hands together and somewhat beg "Please, can we just take a break?"

Xenovia embeds her sword in the ground and sighs "Very well, I am feeling hungry."

The two make a habit of training regularly and learning new skills. They hunt devils and monsters that make their way to Kuoh and even take down people who hurt others like muggers. The two have basically become a form of hero in Kuoh. The devils in charge of the areas leave them alone due to not interfering with their work and even taking out strays helps them.

Currently, Issei and Xenovia are hunting a stray devil, a female devil with blonde hair, a horn protruding from her head with a spider-like body. The two of them are somewhat dealing with difficulties, especially with acidic liquid being shot at them.

Issei slashes one of her legs off with a nice timed slice with his holy sword, causing her great pain. Xenovia slashes forward and create a large shockwave that knocks her to ground. The devil stands back up quickly, despite her wounds, and lunges at Issei, who has his Boosted Gear ready.

He smirks "Let's try this out." Uttering under his breath he raises his hand and opens his palm and a loud "BLAST!" echoes as a small orb of energy is shot from Issei's palm and hits in the devil in the face while Issei begins to spin rapidly while a loud "BOOST!" echoes giving him great speed and adds to his momentum. The devil, stunned from the blast, shakes her face and is shocked when she sees Issei approaching with his rapid spin resembling a green tornado of power. He spins into her and the power of the whirlwind causes them both to rise and multiple slashes are heard as Issei rises at a greater rate and it appears as though he has attacked her entire body. He ends the attack by back flipping away and sending the devil flying backwards.

Issei lands on the ground completely safe and looks up to see the devil falling to pieces and is then obliterated in holy light from his sword. He puts his sword away and takes a breath "Whew that went well."

Xenovia joins him and compliments "That was impressive. That's the first time you've pulled it off, Issei." Her compliment showing that their hard work is really paying off; Issei has learned several new moves in their time training together. But School is another story. Issei has basically resumed where he left off and Xenovia has a new world to go through.

With another devil defeated, the two decide to go somewhere that Issei wants to visit. He wants to visit Asia's grave by the abandoned church. Xenovia agrees because she wants to say something to her as well.

They walk and talk about small things. These days, the two of them have become really good friends and usually always together. They make it to the church and see someone kneeling near the marker that Issei made and he instantly runs over "Hey, who's over there!" he demands to know while he lets his sword out of his Boosted Gear.

But when he approaches closer, Issei feels a very powerful barrier forming around the area as he and Xenovia are locked into a giant shield. But this magic isn't demonic in any way; it's actually holy in nature. That's when Xenovia notices the stranger has a halo and wearing very regal attire. He has blonde hair and when he turns to look at them, he has a sad expression but is very handsome.

Xenovia yells at Issei "Don't! He's an angel, Issei!" which causes him to stop charging and simply stand in place, and then Xenovia is very dumbstruck when she sees who he actually is as she loses her breath. "Lord Michael?" she utters with confusion.

Issei has no idea who he is but Xenovia falls to her knees in prayer to him and Issei looks confused. Michael comments to her "That's appreciated, but not necessary, Xenovia Quarta."

Xenovia rises and replies "Yes, Lord Michael."

Issei really wants his answer and so Micahel formally introduces himself "Yes, I am Michael, the current leader of heaven, and an archangel."

Now understanding, Issei looks at Michael with distrust and asks "So wait, you're leader of the church and tell them what to do?"

Michael nods and explains "I don't give all the commands they follow, but do approve of actions the church takes when necessary."

Issei walks up after hearing this and then takes a breath when he says "Then I've got a question for you."

Michael already knows when he answers "If you're going to ask about why I allowed Asia Argento to be banished, it's because it had to be done."

Issei grits his teeth and appears angry "Had to be done?" he repeats to Michael and then yells "What about letting a girl, who barely lived her life, is possibly what needs to be done!? Tell me!"

Issei grips the rosary and Michael tells him "Asia's Twilight Healing, which you now possess, has the power to heal anyone. Asia used her powers to help anyone who she came across. But then, she used her powers to heal a devil, who was seriously wounded. After that, she was declared a witch and the people's faith was at risk of waning, so it was decided that she be exiled. It's very regrettably that she's passed, but it was a decision I had to approve."

Issei appears angrier when clenches his hand into a fist and punches Michael in the face, but he doesn't flinch or move. "You son of a bitch." Issei mutters. "So that's what she was like? A kind person who helped others? Screw everyone who kicked her out. They should be dead, not her!" Issei pulls his fist back and Michael now has a red mark on his face.

Xenovia heard the whole thing and is now disgusted to hear the whole story and is shocked by Issei's actions in punching Michael, but she chooses to stand down, just this once. Even more she feels empathy towards Asia after the way she was treated, and it hurts to know that she treated her the same way even before she was buried.

Michael takes the punch feeling like Issei isn't going to do anything else and that he needed to let it out a little. But Michael then says "Asia was allowed passage to heaven. We did at least this much for her."

Issei takes a deep breath and feels a little relieved to know that and then allows Xenovia to take over when she asks "But why are you here, Lord Michael?"

Michael invites them into the abandoned and Issei notices that Michael did for Asia's grave; he used magic to allow flowers of all colors to bloom from the soil. Seeing Michael's kind gesture makes Issei change his opinion on the Archangel for the moment.

After going into the church Issei approaches Michael and says "Sorry about clocking you. Let me fix that." Michael nods to Issei and the latter uses his healing powers to heal the mark on Michael's face. After entering the church, another barrier forms around the doorway and Michael has changed the room to look a lot cleaner with a fixed cross. Now it resembles a brand new church with a table at the altar where Michael sits down.

Issei and Xenovia stand at the opposite side of the table when Michael calmly explains "Times are changing, people are changing, and now I've decided to make changes to the way our faction handles certain matters. Banishing people because of our fears isn't the way things should be run, let alone a loving realm like heaven. But we've been working on way to increase our numbers and set aside outdated beliefs." He presents a deck of playing cards to Issei. He pulls a card from the deck and sets it in front of Issei.

He picks it up and looks at with curiosity "What's this?" he asks as he flips over the card to reveal and ace of hearts card.

Michael explains "We've been working on a system to reincarnate humans as angels. The devils have a very similar system called Evil Pieces. Issei, I want to come back to our ranks, as an angel." He offers the card to Issei as a promise to reincarnate him. But he looks unsure.

He looks at the card and replies "You kicked an innocent girl and got her killed. You kicked out Xenovia and left her to survive on her own, you threaten to kick out Irina, and you expect me to come back just like that?" His eyes turning to distrust.

Xenovia chimes in with a bit of worry "Issei, you should take the offer. Many people would give their entire lives to get close to this chance."

Issei looks at the card again and seems to be reconsidering it, but then says "Can I take a minute to think?" To which Michael nods.

Issei walks over to a bench with the card and sits down for a moment. He looks over at Xenovia, who looks a bit nervous and envious.

As if to influence his decision, Michael then adds "I want you to come back so that you can help make changes that make sure these things won't happen again."

Issei grips the card, walks back to Michael, and then takes a deep breath to give his answer" I'll only do it if you let Xenovia come back, and I want to stay in Kuoh. I can't just keep moving from place to place."

Xenovia is taken back by this response as she simply can't believe his resolve to not abandon his friend. Michael looks unsure because Xenovia was excommunicated but thinks on it. He then nods and says "Very well. I'll say that you two were given a very secret mission and were forbidden from telling anyone. I'll have to say the truth eventually, so sooner sounds better."

Issei extends his hand and Michael accepts the terms as they shake to confirm their deal. Michael says "I'll inform you the moment we're ready to reincarnate the both of you. Until then, please don't mention this meeting."

Surprised by the phrase "both of you" Xenovia gasps "Lord Michael, surely you don't mean…."

Michael happily nods and answers "Yes, I will reincarnate you as well, Xenovia Quarta. The wielder of Durandal is more than worthy of being an angel."

Issei smiles because Xenovia is so happy right now and takes a seat because she just got everything and more back. Michael then hands Xenovia a card, the Queen of hearts, and tells her to keep a hold of it until the time is right. Issei withdraws coolly since Xenovia is still gathering her mind.

After Issei leaves the church with Michael letting the barrier down, ,Michael then wonders " _Oh, I wonder if he knows the limits angels have to follow….he seems resolved. I guess telling him after his body adjusts will be just as good."_

He does however, mention to Xenovia "I'll be sending Irina Shidou back to this town soon. She's going to be informed of the truth, and she'll need to be with her friends."

Upon hearing this, Xenovia acknowledges that Irina's faith will be shaken but not ruined. Michael is making the right call on this in her mind.


	12. Ebony Chapter 6

Commitment

The team of fallen angels is meeting after helping with the fight against Kokabiel; Mittelt, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Issei all aided in the fight against Kokabiel to prevent a huge warrior. Raynare was in recovery from her fight with Freed Sellzen, and they have to talk about after the fight. They are meeting in their meeting room as usual. They have bandages to cover their wounds since the fight wasn't very long ago.

But Azazel has really good news for the team as he sits in a special seat right next to Issei. Azazel claps his hands casually and remarks "Well, I have to say I'm very happy with how everything went down. We had little casualties, minimal blood loss, and only a tiny bit of emotional trauma." He looks over Raynare and says "But let's not forget our star fallen angel for telling us about who our little birdie was."

The others, except Issei and Raynare, don't seem too happy since they barely got out of the fight alive compared to the devils they fought alongside. But Issei gets an idea when he announces "Hey, why don't we take a few days off and do something fun. Like go to the pool, or something." He looks around and the others sound a little happy at the idea.

Azazel likes the idea and says "Hey, how about I join that little field trip. Get a tan, look at babes in swimsuits, or maybe get some grilled grub and cold drinks. Sounds like a slice of heaven to me." Then he remembers "Oh yeah, speaking of slices of heaven, we've got ourselves a new fallen angel and she's joining your little team." He snaps his fingers and the door opens as someone walks into the room, Xenovia, and she's wearing an outfit resembling her church attire but apparently comprised of belts since there are straps around her waist, bust, legs, arms, and stomach with multiple buckles and her boots look like biker boots and fingerless leather gloves that extend to her upper arms. She has two black wings sticking from her back just like the others.

She speaks no words, simply bows, and stands beside Issei, who didn't know about this since he's a bit surprised. Azazel explains "This young lady here will Issei's bodyguard. So she's basically a second-in-command."

Raynare grips her hands into a fist at hearing Xenovia being at a higher rank, something Azazel notices but ignores it. He then finishes by saying "I'm looking forward to this pool day. Take good care of our new friend, and show her the ropes." He looks at Issei and gives him a thumb up.

Xenovia bows to the others and calmly says "I'm grateful to be on your team starting today." She then takes a seat close to Issei, who stares at her new outfit, especially with how tight it appears to be around her chest area.

Later, after the meeting, Xenovia follows Issei and Raynare home because she's staying at the Hyoudou residence and now is sharing a bed with them. Issei's parents still don't mind that their son is sharing a bed with two women, Xenovia's excuse being that she needs to be close to him. While he enjoys the company of both women, Issei can't get over Xenovia's bad sleeping posture. With Azazel's influence, Xenovia was able to transfer into Kuoh Academy easily.

Despite clearly showing a liking to Issei, based on her softer demeanor around him, she shows clear dislike towards Raynare and the others. The reasoning is unknown to them; even Issei doesn't know why.

At school, Issei is always followed by her, even when he is with his perverted friends, who give him crap for having two ladies who like him. The two have frequent confrontations with him and usually try to give him crap for hogging the new girls.

One such occurrence is happening in the bathroom at Kuoh when Issei is washing his hands "Look, guys, I'm still one of you. We can go and find a new peeping spot today."

With his glasses gleaming Motohama argues "Why bother. You've got Yuuma with her cute face, and shapely C-Cup bazongas."

Chiming in, Matsuda argues "Yeah, and you got that cool new girl Xenovia in the other arm. What the hell, man! You been hitting on foreign girls or something."

Getting an idea, Motohama adds "Yeah, that's it! He's been hitting on the foreign girls who are attracted to the natives. We should do that and get some foreign girls of our own."

Liking the idea, the two set off without a clue that Issei isn't even in a relationship with Xenovia outside of a professional relationship, and her kicking him out of the bed. Speaking of which, Raynare and Xenovia are waiting for Issei in a storage room where they conduct private meetings during lunch.

Xenovia and Raynare eat homemade lunches made by Issei's mother Miki and drinks a can of tea while Raynare drinks cola. The two don't talk and simply eat.

The silence is broken when Raynare asks "Hey, do you know how to talk to people besides the virgin?"

Xenovia takes a bite of rice and doesn't answer until Raynare states "Hey, I'm talking to you, bitch. Say something."

Xenovia slams her can on the ground and coldly looks at Raynare while finally replying "I have nothing to say to the likes of you. A deceiver, an ingrate, and repulsive traitor has no right being disrespectful to Issei."

Raynare grits her teeth and almost breaks her guise when she retorts "What the hell do you know about me? You're nothing but a mutt the church canned."

Shaking her head in disappointment, Xenovia rebukes "I heard from Lord Azazel that you lied to Issei, laughed at his feelings, and tried to kill him. While he has worked to ensure your safety and well being." Saying this makes her reflect on her moments meeting Azazel after her rebirth.

She stood in front of Azazel in her old attire with her new wings sticking out and wondered " _Am I really doing the right thing? Becoming a heretic?...I don't know."_

Then, Azazel stood before her and told her "Being a fallen angel means you've got the freedom to do whatever you want. Go on and do whatever you want to do. Just remember, you've got friends, not just comrades now, so take care of them and have fun with them, or don't, it's up to you."

Thinking on it for a long while, Xenovia discovered something that she wishes to do. She also heard Issei is having difficulties with his leadership skills and dealing with the older fallen angels, so she plans to make things a little easier for him until he eases into it more.

Looking at Raynare, Xenovia can't help but have a disdain for the fallen angel and her cruel intentions when she first met Issei. Being his bodyguard, she won't allow Issei to be hurt easily, especially when he and his family have been so welcoming with her sudden move in. But she tolerates Raynare for a plethora of reasons like Issei still being kind to her, Raynare living with them, and her being a student at Kuoh just for a couple of reasons.

Issei shows up not long after their little quarrel and sees them nearly at each other's throats and he says "Hey, no fighting. Can't have my teammates fighting each other." The two ladies back off and simply go back to eating while Issei mentions some things about their upcoming pool trip.

Xenovia then admits "I don't own a swimsuit." To no surprise to anyone and Raynare mentions she'll help with that and Issei looks a little happy to see a little more enthusiasm in his teammates.

A few days later, Issei, Azazel, and Dohnaseek are sitting near a big fancy pool that Azazel had constructed in the forest outside of Kuoh and even had a villa built here for vacation purposes. The three men are wearing simple suits with Issei wearing red trunks, Azazel wearing a black speedo and sunglasses, and Dohnaseek wearing brown trunks with his hat on.

But Issei and Azazel want to see is the ladies and the door to the villa opens revealing four fallen beauties in veering swimsuits with Mittelt wearing a black lacy one-piece bikini with a small skirt. Kalawarner is wearing a simple red top with a bright yellow pareo, Raynare wearing a black sling bikini, and Xenovia wears a green two-piece. Issei practically drools at seeing these dark angels in swimming attire, except Mittelt, and Azazel gives his thumb up while Dohnaseek simply sunbathes.

Within the hour, Azazel is barbequing burgers and hotdogs with cold drinks ready and the group enjoys a relaxing day and everybody seems at ease with no worries. However, a little later, Issei is grabbing more drinks from the villa when Xenovia approaches him.

He is holding a bottle of soda as he asks "Hey, Xenovia, need a pop or something?"

She shakes her head and instead replies "Issei, I need to discuss something with you."

Feeling she's too high-strung, Issei asks "Why do you sound so serious? It's been fun for you hasn't it?"

Xenovia crosses her arms and answers "This is just the way I sound…Listen…I would like you to make a baby with me."

Issei's face goes blank and Xenovia drags him into the villa and into the bathroom. The bathroom is really nice with a full tub, tile floor, shower room, and two sinks. Issei is practically thrown on the floor as Xenovia locks the door.

"You didn't give me an answer. I said, I would to make a baby with you." She says with complete stoicism while Issei is shocked.

Nervous, Issei asks "But why would you want that?"

Xenovia explains that she wishes to make up for her time while in the church and serving God while also confessing about her conversation with Azazel and her desire for strong children, but Issei claims there are others that can give her that. But his words fall on deaf ears as Xenovia takes off her top and reveals her breasts and gets on top of Issei while saying as long she gets what she wants, he can do anything to her.

Nobody is around to stop this and Issei thinks about how to get out of this, but then Xenovia assures him "Don't worry, I don't have experience with men, so I will not judge you like the others do."

Issei's eyes widen a little as he asks "What do you mean, like the others do?"

Xenovia sits up and wonders "I guess they wouldn't say to your face, given their cowardice. But they do call "The Virgin" while you're not around. It's a pathetic insult, but I guess they don't want to say it to you."

Hearing his allies thinks so little of him, Issei reflects on the situation he's currently in " _Am I that pathetic to them? Jeez, I can't even properly handle being this close to a girl yet…still, I can't just use her, that'd be too mean."_ He clears his mind as he swallows some spit and says "Hey, Xenovia, I don't really have experience with girls really. I've only really kissed one at this point."

Xenovia looks a little confused while she reminds him "I've already told you, I don't experience with intercourse, so it makes little difference to me."

While working up his nerves, Issei then asks "I was actually wondering….if you and I could…practice with each other…a little."

Xenovia leans over to his face and then tells him "I did just give you consent to do what you wished, as long your seed ends up inside me. So yes, I'm willing to assist you in anything."

Issei sees her genuine sincerity but is gentle when he says "Okay, so...we should start with kissing, I guess." As he says this Xenovia closes her eyes and the two share a rather lustful kiss and allow things to delve further into ecstasy.

On the other side, Azazel is about to open the door to take a shower when he senses something going on behind the door and he puts his ear to the door and hears moaning from the other side, and looks outside to see everyone besides Issei and Xenovia by the pool.

He smiles and laughs to himself a little while happily saying "Good on you, kid. " He then simply walks away to let the two enjoy themselves, as well as each other, and let them mature.

The remaining fallen angels aren't any the wiser as to Issei and Xenovia's little convergence and the rest of the day goes by just fine. Though, Issei is a little more forward in his perversion towards his peers to their faces.

Later that night, while Xenovia is out with Dohnaseek and Mittelt, Issei is alone with Raynare in their home; Issei wants to have a talk with her.

He gets her to sit next to him on their bed and he asks "Raynare, do you hate me?"

Thrown off by the sudden question, Raynare responds "Where did that come from?...No, not really. At least not until I saw you take on Sellzen and then when I heard about the fight with Kokabiel, I sort of respect you."

Issei then decides to get more forward when puts his hands gently to her face and then says "And am I not your boyfriend?"

Raynare, liking his little more assertive attitude, asks "I don't know, are you?" with her eyes show more interest. She then thinks " _Come on, show me you actually have a pair. If you do this now, I'll proudly be your girlfriend for real."_ She is thinking that Issei will actually attempt to kiss her.

He doesn't force her, but she does close her eyes, like Xenovia did, and Issei remembers his confidence when he did with her and presses his face with Raynare's and they make out. It's better than the first time they had that false kiss when she was tricking him, but a passionate one. They lie sideways on the bed and then Issei doesn't know what to do.

Raynare, actually blushing from locking lips, seductively asks "What next, Boyfriend?" as she lifts her skirt a little as if to give an invitation.

" _Two times in one day! Man, I didn't think it'd work this well."_ He thinks to himself and they are out of their clothes before long and just like at pool with Xenovia. His confidence infinitely boosted, Issei wonders how things will go from here while he, and his new real girlfriend, enjoy the night. Since now, he's decided to be a stronger leader.

 **Next Chapter will pick up after the battle with the old Satan Faction.**


	13. Ivory Chapter 7

Chastity

It's been some time since the offer was made to Issei to become an angel and he accepted on the condition that Xenovia would be allowed to become one as well, and this was accepted for multiple reasons.

Issei and Xenovia were there to welcome back Irina after she was assigned back to Kuoh and subsequently learned the truth of God's death, something that shocked her greatly. But, she was relieved to be informed that Issei and Xenovia weren't really traitors at all, but they must not mention the whole scandal about their exile, or the exile of Asia Argento.

After the issue with Vali and the old Satan Faction, Issei was in fact made into an angel alongside Irina and Xenovia. However, Issei was given an ultimatum after the fact.

 **Present**

Issei's friends are up to their usual shenanigans and peeping on the girls Kendo team while they change. Motohama found a hole that was missed and he with Matsuda as they are perversely looking at the girls in their bare essentials.

However, Issei walks over to them and asks "What are you both doing here?" his voice sounding unease.

Matsuda looks and says "Oh, Issei, good timing, bro. Motohama found this sweet peephole. We're getting some sweet sights here."

Issei, shockingly, shakes his head and calls "Hey girls, some perverts are peeping on you!"

The girls hear this easily and start scrambling to get their clothes on. Matsuda and Motohama, shocked by Issei's sudden betrayal, try to run away but their former comrade grabs them by the collar while their flail around.

Shocked, Matsuda shouts "Issei, what the hell!? I thought we were buddies!"

Issei looks at the two sternly and replies "Yes, but I can't let peeping go unpunished. It's nothing personal, but I've got to put an end to it."

The two continually try to escape in vain as the girls, now dressed find the three and have their kendo swords ready.

Issei lets the two go and tells the girls "I'm sorry that I spooked you all, but I thought it was the right thing to tell you about what was going on."

The girls are shocked by Issei's apology and the captain asks "Wait, aren't you with them?" while another adds "Yeah, I thought you were just a gross perv like them?"

Issei waves his hand and answers "Oh, goodness no. I wouldn't peep on ladies who were trying to get changed after practicing so hard. It's just not right."

The girls, Matsuda, and Motohama are all so shocked they practically go blank as Issei apologizes again and calmly walks off, but he does mention that the hole will need to be covered. What they didn't pay attention to, is Issei's new accessory. In addition to his Rosary from Asia, he now wears a circlet around his forehead that is adorned with a red gem with an angel wing engraved into it.

Later, when walking home with the girls, Issei talks about the day and mentions "I'm thinking that maybe we should all do some more exorcises in the morning before school. It'll help us get in even better shape."

The girls aren't disagreeing with him, but Irina looks a little troubled. Her new school isn't bad and her time with the two makes it easier, but Issei hasn't been the same since becoming an angel. So she approaches closer and asks "Um, Issei, would like to go out with me to a movie?"

Issei looks at Irina and answers "Sure, and would Xenovia be going with us?"

Irina, nervous, adds "No, it would be a date between just the two of us. We haven't gone out since I came back, so…and I am your girlfriend now."

Issei thinks on it and replies "Sure, I don't mind going on a date with you. But of course, we'll have to be careful."

Xenovia is happy for them since Irina's expression becomes happier since she now has a date with Issei. This time, he's actually asked out by a girl who likes him for real. Oddly enough, Raynare doesn't even come to his mind at all.

 **Later**

Irina and Xenovia share a room together since the former came back and they are getting Irina ready for her date. Irina is wearing nothing but her underwear while trying to pick out an outfit. She's choosing between a nice lacey white one with a pair of bracelets or a nice blue trendy outfit with a second necklace.

Irina asks her friend "So, which one do you think Issei will like more?" as she puts the two dresses to her body.

However, Xenovia reminds her "Irina, I hardly think it matters. You know he can't actually feel anything."

Sadly, Irina looks at the mirror and puts on the trendy blue outfit and decides to work on making herself smell and look nice while reflecting on what Xenovia means.

Not long after Irina returned, she and Issei officially began dating. They were happily going out to restaurants, seeing movies, and just simple things they enjoyed doing by being together. But then, their conversion happened. When Issei was reincarnated as an angel, things were fine for a few days, he got over certain things and was adjusting to his new body.

 **Until…**

It was a date when Issei and Irina had a day off to themselves and were walking together in the park. It was a particularly nice evening when they decided to sit on a bench while reflecting on their whole time away.

Issei sighs and looks at the night sky and says "Man, I can't believe I we're still acting so normal even after changing like this."

Looking at her boyfriend, Irina asks him "But you haven't had any perverted thoughts about other girls have you?" Her face concerned about his thoughts.

Issei shrugs it off "No way. After Griselda torched my stuff, and of course, dating you, Irina; that's made my brain a bit more, controlled."

Curious about that last part, Irina wants to know "So, do think I'm beautiful?"

Issei and Irina's faces get closer as he tells her "Oh, hell yeah, I think you're hot."

They lean in and start making out. Things are fine for the moment, but then, Issei's hand seemingly develops a mind of its own when he puts his hand closer to her chest. Despite his rather sudden touch, Irina doesn't mind because Issei is feeling her up, but his mind is the first to go to places one shouldn't, and his wings, a pair of beautiful white feathered wings that brilliantly radiate light, burst from his back and instantly begin flickering. Irina's eyes widen when seeing this she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small bottle of perfume she'd been saving, just in case, and sprays Issei in the face.

His wings stop flickering as he nearly falls over and rubs his eyes "Irina, what the hell was that for? I'm sorry I got a little grabby, but I really thought you were cool with it." He states in a little confusion.

Irina sighs a little and now gets a cloth to help Issei wipe his face a little to get his vision back while apologizing "Oh, I'm so sorry. But you were starting to fall, and I couldn't let that happen." She explains to him about falling and how lewd thoughts can trigger it.

Issei understands this, but is shocked by it anyway and he asks "Wait, does this mean…We can't do it?"

Irina blushes and her wings pop out and almost begin flickering when she shouts "Now's not the time for that."

They cool down and go back home awkwardly and without any more couple stuff. This would not be the first problem. Times when he's seen girls wearing minimal clothes, walking in on the girls while they bathe, and all sorts of stuff, and Issei has almost fallen more times than he can count. Each time, Irina has had to do something to snap him out of it and make it so he doesn't fall. Things were not easy during this time.

Then, Issei was brought to Michael about this incidents and he has to talk about the issue.

Michael brings it up by asking "Issei, are you having trouble adjusting to your new life?"

Issei remembers being sprayed in the face with perfume and states "Uh, since I've been assaulted with perfume, yeah, I'd call that trouble. Michael, I can't even think about doing cool and kinky things with own girlfriend."

Thinking on it, Michael should have mentioned it to Issei before becoming an angel and ponders "I think I have solution, Issei. I have been working on things since we started this system."

A little happier, Issei asks "Will I finally be able to have a chance to do naughty things with my girlfriend? If so, I'll do anything."

Michael can't help but feel that he's underestimated Issei's perversion, but he does in fact have a solution for the immediate problem. The two of them meet in heaven, inside of a small room for meetings since Issei occasionally comes here for business reasons. Michael has the circlet in his hand.

He looks at Michael and happily greets "Sup, Lord Michael, you needed to see me?"

Michael looks a little perplexed and answers "Yes, because we need to discuss the issues you've been having lately."

Issei thinks on it for a moment and mentions "Yeah, Irina, mentioned that I've been almost turning into fallen angel a lot lately."

Michael sighs with a little disappointment at himself while saying "Why didn't I say anything before turning you."

Defensive, Issei argues "Hey, I can't help if I got manly urges and love ladies love bags. What's so bad about that?" Thinking on women's breasts again causes Issei's wings to pop out of his back and begin flickering again, so he says "Okay, point taken."

After calming down, Issei's wings stop flickering and Michael sighs some more at this display. After taking a seat, Michael presents Issei with the circlet.

"Issei, I want you to know that the work you've been doing is great, and we're happy to have someone as compassionate as you in our ranks. You as my ace, Irina Shidou as my Jack, and Xenovia Quarta as my Queen, and the three of you work so well together. However, your perversion has made it difficult to maintain your status." Michael explains to Issei with a slight disappointment.

Not liking being chastised for his love of the female body, Issei wants to get to the point "So, you said you had an answer to fix my problem? I'm all ears if that's the case."

Michael points to the circlet since Issei has seemingly ignored and further explains "Issei, if you wear this, then you'll have your problem fixed."

Wondering what it is, but also wanting to know it'll do, Issei questions "What? Will this thing turn me into a chick or something?"

Expecting as much, Michael tells him "No, it'll dull your perverted thoughts and make you more adverse to the idea of nudity, lovemaking, and overall female forms."

Issei, thinking the circlet is evil, just about throws it while proclaiming "Something this evil can't be real!"

Michael gets Issei to calm down by telling him "No, it's just a temporary solution." Issei calms down while Michael pulls out a chart and adds "We need to replenish heaven's numbers. But as you'd imagine, it's difficult with our laws. So, we're working on a way for angels to copulate without falling."

Issei inspects the circlet and wonders about it then he pictures himself and Irina about to get it on which causes his wings to flicker again, but then he puts on the circlet and the image completely disappears from his mind.

In his new mindset, no image appears when he replies to Michael "I don't worry about…those things…because they're not fit for an angel to think of."

Michael questions what he's done, but he does get to this Issei's mind when he explains "What we want isn't that explicitly, but we don't you and Irina to have children."

Now that idea appeals to this neutered Issei and he mentions "I would love to start a family with my wonderful girlfriend, since I've been thinking of proposing to her."

He may not like it, but Michael has to leave Issei like this until a more permanent solution presents itself.

 **Present**

Issei and Irina are fighting a stray devil that's been hunting people around a recently closed restaurant as he slices through the devil's body with his holy sword and Irina obliterates it with a ring of light. They take a moment to catch a breath. They've been hunting these strays as favors to the underworld since the peace treaty between factions. However, after listening for a moment, Issei and Irina hear frustrated crying.

"….Perverted old fart…." The voice angrily says while she whines.

Issei and Irina go to where the voice is coming from and they see a young woman and the two recognize her from before. They met her at a peace conference with the Norse gods, specifically Odin. Her name, if they recall correctly, is Rossweisse.

Issei recognizes her and pulls out a handkerchief and approaches her. "Hey, what are you upset about?" he asks while helping her wipe her face.

Rossweisse stands up with a frustrated look and mentions "I was abandoned by that…one-eyed, no good, perverted old god. He just left me here and didn't bother to tell me anything."

Issei, without even thinking, asks her "Why don't you come with us then? We're with heaven, and maybe we can work something out."

Rossweisse stops crying and blows her nose while asking "What do you mean "work something out"…She recalls his perversion a little since she did see his wings flicker before and asks "Wait, are talking about having my body?" Her posture becoming defensive.

But Issei assures her "No, why would I want that?" But Rossweisse takes this as an insult and nearly slaps Issei at frustration towards his words.

But Irina interferes by telling Rossweisse "What I think he meant was that we've got room in our home, and maybe we can talk to Lord Michael about possibly recruiting you. We do get compensation from heaven for our work here."

Michael does pay the three for their work since they do need money and they tell Issei's parents they do work part-time. But Rossweisse could get a full deal out of it. Indeed, she does. After a few hours, Issei and Irina brought Rossweisse to Michael and we was more than happy to convert Rossweisse since in many ways, Valkyries are similar to angels, so her conversion did make sense and her gift with magic makes the choice too easy.

Michael offers her a full payment worthy of her abilities and as well as access to heaven's medicine supplies as a health coverage plan, of some kind at least. She also learned of Issei's goal of reforming heaven so that exiles like Asia and Xenovia's never happen again.

Also….

Irina , not long after Rossweisse's conversion, is given the special doorknob. This happens after another date where Issei wasn't capable of seeing her beauty. Her dates with Issei felt meaningless to her because he can't see her beauty as a woman rather than a person. The doorknob she places on Issei's room and convinces him to come with her.

 **Special Room**

They enter the room and are instantly in awe over the décor of the room, but what catches Irina's eye is the bed, which she and Issei sit on.

Like their original date after becoming angels, Irina asks "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Issei takes a moment and answers "Well…I think you're a very beautiful person and I really like you as a friend."

Irina doesn't like that answer, so she takes it upon herself to remove Issei's circlet and then asks "How about now?"

Issei's eyes immediately go down her chest because she's wearing her exorcist outfit with some tears in it, on purpose of course, and then Issei almost drools at seeing her outfit. Irina likes this look on his face and then they resume what they left off on that night when the problem began, only this time, Issei's wings don't flicker.

They eventually find themselves on the bed and then Issei mentions "I don't care what that crappy thing makes me say, I think you're really hot, Irina."

Irina blushes and says "Darling, I hope they can be together even closer than this. But I can only think of one way."

Issei swallows some spit as Irina begins taking off her clothes, and he does the same the same. This point marks their relationship as lovers officially. After their lovemaking, Issei proposes to her, and it doesn't take a second for her to say yes.

 **The Next Chapter will take place about a year later. It'll be the last chapter of Ivory Dragon.**


	14. Ebony Chapter 7

Obligations

Issei punches the wall in frustration at a revelation that makes him unhappy, Vali has betrayed Azazel and Issei is deeply affected by this because Vali trained him and he believed they were buddies. He has Raynare at his side in her true form as she grabs him from behind.

"Hey now, you don't need to be so pissed about our little traitor. I mean, look at us now." She reminds him due to their relationship being a lot better than before.

Issei sighs and resumes what he and Raynare were doing since they're already in their room and Xenovia is out for a few hours. They believe she's merely doing stuff for school since it's hard to concentrate in the bedroom with Raynare and Issei both living here with her.

In spite of this, Azazel has received some pretty excellent news. Due to the peace treaty, he is encouraged to let his fallen angels get together with devils and even regular angels to help bridge the gap between the factions.

But this is going to take a little bit of sudden actions. Namely because an unlikely occurrence is taking place to help this, the factions are arranging something. Sirzechs, the current Lucifer, is meeting Azazel is private for the moment in the latter's office.

After hearing his proposal, Azazel conveys "I don't know about this idea. It goes against what I think is progress in this day and age."

Sirzechs reacts kindly by admitting "Yes, I'm afraid it didn't work too well in my family. But she did volunteer and has already agreed to do it." He says this as some tea is being poured.

Azazel looks at who's pouring the tea and asks "So, are you really okay with doing this? I mean, wouldn't you rather find someone yourself?"

The person appreciates it, but the declines to find someone on her own. Azazel sighs at this and promises "Okay, but I'll make sure to pick someone who'll be good to you."

 **Five Days Later**

Issei is training with Xenovia to make up for Vali's betrayal by trying to become more powerful than him. He makes it a point to not hurt his ally because she and him are so close and it'd put a bad taste in his mouth to harm a friend. Their training ends when Xenovia suddenly tires out and wants to take a break.

They sit beneath a tree while Issei relaxes and reflects on his training with Vali. Xenvoia senses his stress and asks "Issei, I know I'm not a substitute for Vali, but we can still help you improve. When we meet him again, you can defeat him."

Issei sighs a little and admits "That ain't it, Xenovia, it's just that I thought he was my buddy. The guy went out of his way to train me, and it feels like he used me. It's a rotten feeling to have, and it pisses me off because this isn't the first time either."

Hearing him say it, Xenovia knows that he's referring to Raynare initially deceiving him and how she still distrusts those fallen angels because of it. Issei is the only one of the team that she actually likes, but she can tolerate Raynare a bit more after sharing a room with her for a while now.

After lounging some, Xenovia thinks of an idea as she bluntly asks "Would intercourse help you calm down?"

Issei is used to her rather blunt nature in this regard, so he simply shrugs and they are alone and answers "Xenovia, you really know how to win a guy over for a few."

The two simply take off what they need and begin. It's not unknown to Raynare of what Issei is doing with Xenovia because Azazel has had multiple harems, but all she asks of him is to know who he's banging because she's supposed to be his main. He's only slept with the two of them and it'd be hard to keep it a secret anyway since they share a bed.

While in the process of doing the dirty deed, Azazel warps in with a smirk on his face and says "Whoa, wasn't expecting a free show when I found you both."

Issei immediately turns his head and shouts "HOLY SHIT!" when he sees Azazel lounging with a drink while watching him and Xenovia. They put their clothes back on immediately.

Azazel smirks a little while saying "Hey, you didn't need to stop at my expense."

Xenovia seems unfazed by this, but she does join Issei in getting dressed again. After getting their cool back, Issei and Xenovia are rather surprised by his appearance (as if his sudden viewing of their show wasn't obvious) as he presents a boxed lunch to Issei while saying "Thought you'd like a little pick-me-up." He also gives one to Xenovia.

Issei takes a bite and is instantly taken away by the amazing taste and exclaims "Whoa! This is incredible!" he eats some more and asks "Did you make this?" he looks at Azazel, but the governor-general denies it.

Rather, he tells Issei "Actually, your new girl made it."

Issei almost chokes on his lunch when he takes a drink of tea from a cup that suddenly appears. After that he hears the sound of pouring and a voice saying "My, you must have really been shocked by that, Issei." Issei turns and sees someone he didn't expect, Akeno Himejima from school and he nearly faints at seeing her.

She's one of the two great ladies of Kuoh. Issei is shocked by her appearance and Azazel adds "Yup, she's your newest girl for your harem, Issei. Treat her good." He thinks that Akeno is the best to explain it and would like for them to get it done.

Akeno and Issei sit down while she explains the reason why she's here. Aside from the treaty, she says "I'm a devil who works…or rather worked as Rias Gremory's servant. You know, from school. But recently, she's been very unhappy. So, she sent me off to be your wife."

Issei interrupts her "Whoa, hold on here." He doesn't like the idea of arranging a marriage and tells her "I don't want you to be forced to be with me. It doesn't sound right even think about it."

Akeno pours some more tea and sadly responds "I know, but don't worry, I've made this decision on my own. Rias volunteered me, but she said she wouldn't force me."

Despite not liking the idea, Issei admits "Okay, but I won't force you to do anything."

It seems as if Issei is saying things Akeno wished to hear in a different setting, and she smiles at how kindly he is to her. Xenovia even backs him up and admits that she believes Issei is the only genuinely earnest person on his team. Akeno smiles at this and feels a bit more welcomed to her new family. But, she does wish Rias was still around.

 **Some Time Later**

Issei and his girlfriends, Akeno, Raynare, and Xenovia have all taken to their cramped bedding, until Issei gets a bigger room and bed as a gift from Azazel. It is night time, and Raynare is getting ready for bed. She wears a simple black shirt that reaches her thighs as pajamas and then hears something funny as she peers into the bathroom and catches Xenovia who is lurched over the toilet and is apparently vomiting.

Raynare smirks and sarcastically asks "Heh, been eating too much gravy lately?"

Xenovia finishes up and drinks some water from the faucet before finally admitting "No, I'm experiencing nausea and vomiting. It's an early sign of my pregnancy."

Struck a little by this, Raynare thinks she's got something in her ear when she asks "Wait what!?"

Being blunt, Xenovia reiterates "I said, it's an early sign of my pregnancy. I found out two days ago."

Raynare can't help but think that's a bit sudden and wonders "Wait, did you tell him yet?"

Not understanding why it matters, she answers "No, I told him I wanted a baby, he gave it to me, and I didn't feel it necessary to inform him."

Worrying on it, Raynare then looks at her own stomach and then she suddenly gets hit with nausea of her own and runs over to the toilet to throw up. After finishing herself, she says "Oh….shit…." before immediately going to bed due to being fatigued.

 **The Next Morning**

Issei is woken up, rudely, by Raynare slapping his face and his immediate response is a sudden "What the hell was that for?"

Raynare's actions also wake up Akeno and Xenovia, with the former commenting "Wow, he must be good if you want it this bad in the morning."

Raynare looks at Issei and tells him "I need to see a doctor, right now."

Confused, Issei gets up and immediately does what Raynare wants and calls Azazel to get a doctor brought in. Though Issei still doesn't know why, and they conduct the exam in their home base with the other three present. Akeno is introduced while the exam goes on.

After the examination is finished, Raynare looks a bit upset. She drags Issei out of the room while the others talk to Akeno and Xenovia because of the recent delopments.

Issei and Raynare stand outside the door to the meeting room with Raynae looking completely flushed and upset when she tells him "I'm about to tell you something, and it's going to flip you out. But, Issei…" She growls a little and confesses "You knocked me up."

Issei looks confused, like during their first date and wonders "I think I didn't hear you right…because I thought you just said…."

"I said you got me pregnant, you dumbass." She says while shaking a little and wonders "Damn it…I didn't think it would happen so easily."

Issei trembles a little, not out of joy, but out of fear and his only response to mutters "But…I can't be a dad..I'm only in high school." He almost falls to his knees as Raynare walks away while shivering a bit.

On top of Vali's betrayal, Issei has to deal with. Luckily, he has something to take his mind off of things for the moment when he gets a call from Shemhazai and is informed that there is some business to take care of in the underworld.

For this assignment, Issei has brought Mittelt with him since he's permitted only one ally and bringing Xenovia would make him uneasy because he's been getting a weird vibe from her as well. In the underworld, Issei is hunting down a rogue familiar after its master betrayed their pact.

In the forest, Mittelt follows her leader diligently and mentions "Hey, you know, you ain't so bad anymore. Gotta say I like the more confident you."

Issei, trying to forget his troubles, responds as energetic as he can "That means a lot coming from you Mittelt. I'm trying to do everything I can after Vali ditched us."

Enthusiastic from his words, Mittelt reminds him "Well, can you count on me anytime, commander. Mittelt will do her best too."

Issei laughs a little and he is impressed because Mittelt is far stronger than when he first met her, partially because she's been training with high level fallen angels to become stronger. She can summon multiple holy spears and has even gotten more wings, the others have done the same and Raynare even has six now. Their progress is marked by an immense rise in power from intense training that would be considered hellish in any circumstance.

Issei senses something coming and signals to Mittelt to stop moving and the pause and look over to see a giant serpent-like monster feeding on a corpse resembling a fish. It matches the description they were given on the rogue familiar.

Issei signals Mittelt to attack quietly while he charges his Boosted Gear. He summons his special green holy spear and it forms into a blade around his other hand and he announces "Let's take him out."

He and Mittelt swiftly charge at the beast with the latter flying in the air and throwing multiple holy spears which grabs the attention of the beast so Issei can punch it with his bladed arm to cut it open and then quickly uses his Boosted Gear to punch inside its body and blow it to pieces.

After seeing the body explode, Mittelt quips "Perfect shot, leader."

She floats down and compliments her leader on his quick win "Wow, that cool, and so fast." While getting a little giddy, Mittelt fails to notice something falling on her clothes, and then clothes begin to melt.

Issei notices this and is almost tempted to say something, almost. Mittelt's clothes are almost gone before she notices and then covers herself with her wings "What is this stuff!" she shouts before seeing Issei's interest in her naked body.

This gives her an idea when she asks "Do you like what you see?"

Issei nods without saying anything before he uses his Boosted Gear to blow the slime away. Mittelt doesn't mind giving herself to her strong leader as the two walk closer and start making out. With his weakened psyche from Raynare's revelation, it makes it easier for Issei to fall easily to another woman's charm, let alone a fallen angel's charms.

After finishing up in the underworld, Issei returns home in the middle of the night. He's tired from the day, and plans on talking with Raynare about their little budding issue. He had some time to reflect while staring at the back of Mittelt's head before trying to muster the courage to help her get through this.

Upon entering his room, he sees someone under the covers crying. He walks over to see Raynare under the sheets sounding rather upset.

Issei sighs and does his best to comfort her "Look, I'm sorry about what's happened. But it's not like I planned for this either. I also get it must be a lot crazier for you than me, so I promise I'll do what I can to make you happy, if you'll let me."

After hearing him, Raynare sits up in their bed with her hair down and a sad look on her face, one Issei has never seen before, but he can barely see because of the dimly lit room. Despite the suddenness of the moment, Issei is kissed by his lover and her lips taste sweeter than normal and her body feels softer. Issei didn't say those things to get more, but this is nice.

After finishing, Issei is embraced by Raynare tenderly, and says it again "Like I said, I promise to make you happy."

"I'll be holding you to it, Issei." To his shock, this voice isn't Raynare's and the light comes on as it is revealed that Issei just did it with Akeno and what he just told those sweet things to. Be that as it may, he doesn't regret saying those things since she was apparently upset because he can see a tear stream from her eyes.

The next morning, Raynare has failed to return home and Xenovia is out doing work and Issei isn't informed of her pregnancy yet. Xenovia only found out so soon because she was diligent in checking herself and making weekly visits to a doctor, so she's the only who knows aside from the doctor, even Azazel doesn't' know.

Not long after this, Issei also had a night with Kalawarner after a mission when she was also attracted to his strength and new confident demeanor. But moreover, he is still very conflicted by the idea of being a dad at his young age.

While taking a walk in the night alone, he comes across someone he has seen before, but hasn't met. He saw her with Vali when he betrayed Azazel. The mysterious woman in black named Kuroka. He spots her sitting on a wall and immediately notices her.

He tries to ignore by saying "I'm not in the mood today for Vali's crap."

Kuroka feigns being hurt and responds "Well that's rude. You reject me without hearing me out."

"Does it have to do with Vali?" he asks with irritation in his voice.

Kuroka shakes her head and responds "No, this is purely between you and me, or rather a proposal for you and me."

Issei summons his Boosted Gear as a backup in case he doesn't like what she says. Kuroka leaps off the wall and stands closer to him.

She explains "Word on the street is that you've spreading some baby seed everywhere, and I'd like a bit of that in my garden." Her face becoming seductive as she licks his face while he backs up a little, and she comments "Yup, that's the taste of a playboy."

Not liking where this is going, Issei is almost tempted to warp away as his wings come out and says "No thanks, I'm not in the mood for baby talk."

Kuroka begins to show her breasts and then offers "Now don't be like that. I'm offering you a bit me without the baggage." Issei is tempted and Kuroka just explains it "That's right, you give me a few brats, and I won't even make you pay for it. No diaper duty, no crying, and no responsibility."

Issei thinks on it and then grabs Kuroka by the arms and states "No, you think I want to be sleaze that ignores his kids!?...I don't want the responsibility, but I can't just ignore it either."

Kuroka seems taken back by this statement and figures it's not her he's talking to. She backs him off and mentions "Geez, I offer you some good times, and instead I get a wimpy proclamation."

Not liking that response, Issei mentions "There's nothing wimpy about a dad trying to think of his kids."

Thinking of her own father, Kuroka mentions "Okay, I take that part back, but my offer still stands. Just blow a whistle, and I'll show you a good time."

After this, Issei argues "Why don't you ask Vali?"

"Because I turned her down." A familiar voice says as Vali appears from a circle and Issei isn't happy about it.

Issei takes a fighting stance "Damn it, why are you here, traitor?" he asks with anger in his tone.

Vali tries to make it clear he isn't here to fight yet when he explains "Whoa there, I'm just here to inform you of something. Call it…a favor from one dragon to another."

Issei isn't convinced of Vali's non aggression after their last encounter, and Vali can tell how much stronger Issei has become since then, something he looks forward to. He informs Issei of possible encounters to come because of the treaty and some stirring in the underworld.

After explaining this, Kuroka and Vali leave, but not before Vali mentions to Issei "Oh, and take good care of your kids. Nobody likes a deadbeat dad." His voice genuine, Issei assures him he'll do his best even though he's nervous.

He calms down and returns home. He has a lot think about, a lot to consider, and a lot to calm down on. Sleeping with two other girls isn't going to help, but he did promise to marry Akeno and make her happy, so maybe he'll have extra help along the way. But then it hits him, Vali said kids with an s, so he wonders what that means for the moment or if he heard something else on the streets, or maybe Kuroka heard wrong because she made it sound just as bad. He shrugs it off and returns home a little more confident.

 **Like Ivory, the next chapter will be set one year later, and will be the last chapter of Ebony Dragon.**


	15. Ivory Chapter 8

Irina's Selfishness

It has been one year since Issei had to put on the circlet to suppress his true desires to prevent him from falling. He's become popular at school for his polite behavior and cool demeanor, and has essentially taken the place of former popular boy Yuuto Kiba, who hasn't been at school lately. Despite this, he has promised to marry Irina, who has promised to help him change the church for the better after seeing the sacrifices he's made. She and him wear a pair of rings that heaven supplied for the coming day with Irina's ring being silver with a small green diamond embedded in it and Issei wearing a gold ring with a regular diamond.

Rossweisse has assumed a position as an assistant teacher and working with the trio as their magic user. For the most part, things are relatively peaceful after a whole year of fights and betrayals and even some marriages between the factions. A prominent one is the marriage of the current Governor General of the fallen angels, Shemahazai and his child with his devil wife.

At this moment, Issei is in his third year in Kuoh with plans to have his wedding after he graduates. Irina and him always eat lunch together and sometimes with Xenovia and Rossweisse. Today is just between the two with Issei eating a homemade lunch from his fiancé. Irina has been learning to cook with her new mother-in-law's help. It's a simple lunch, surely, but it is an alright lunch.

Irina stares at her ring while blushing "Only a little longer to wait." She happily says to her fiancé.

Issei happily takes a bite of rice while adding "Indeed, we'll be married; we'll buy a house together, and live our lives happily."

Irina's face goes red and she also says "And…we'll have children too."

Issei almost chokes on his food and coughs some. He drinks some water and calms down while reminding her "Irina, you do….know what'll have to do to make a baby."

Sighing with frustration, Irina has to remind herself it is only because of the circlet that he acts like this. She and Issei have had sex already (Safely) so she knows that he still finds her attractive. After letting this moment pass, the two get a call from heaven. Irina is ordered to stay in Kuoh to escort a devil noble as a sign of good faith. Issei is called to find a missing researcher with Rossweisse and Xenovia.

The three assigned to finding the researcher warp to the abandoned church, which is scheduled for demolition soon by an angel team, under the promise that he must maintain Asia's grave. Before meeting up, Issei pays a visit to her. He comes here often to talk about his day, his missions, and his life overall.

Rossweisse watches silently and admires Issei's kindness to the grave. She wears exorcist armor similar to Irina and Xenovia with her shoulders to her elbows exposed, and leggings that cover up to her thighs and it was originally thought to be too revealing, but Issei didn't say anything.

Walking inside the church, the three are immediately greeted by the current leader of the angels. Gabriel. She is a beautiful woman who usually gives important missions to the team. Rossweisse was reincarnated as Gabriel's Jack of Hearts to keep the formation consistent for Issei's team.

Being gracious, Gabriel bows slightly "Thank you all for coming so quickly." She politely greets the team.

Xenovia is the first to approach when she says"Think nothing of it, Lady Gabriel. We're always ready to serve heaven."

The others agree much to Gabriel's delight and she pulls out a paper that she has "So, it looks like this man was doing research….oh my…he was doing horrible things to make strong soldiers for heaven. Now that's just mean." She explains with her innocent demeanor.

Not liking what she's reading, Gabriel hands the paper to Rossweisse who seems disgusted by what she's reading. She shows it to her teammates and what it reads is…

" _ **Target is accused of conducting illegal and unethical research unbecoming a priest. Target was kidnapping and abusing several species of supernatural beings including several youkia, vampires, and devils. With attempts to create soldiers with inherent superior abilities without permission or consent, and illegal use of facilities, the target must be captured alive for questioning. Crimes include conspiracy against heaven, kidnapping, abuse, illegal experimenting, and murder.**_

Looking at this report, the three are disgusted by this with Xenovia saying "It's just like the holy sword experiments."

Gabriel nods in agreement and adds "Yes, but I agree he must be captured alive. He also has some monsters aiding him, so please be careful."

While he was told of the experiments after becoming an angel, Issei is still upset by the idea. He thinks that maybe this might have to do with Yuuto Kiba's disappearance since Issei is aware of him being a devil. So he eagerly takes the mission.

 **Home**

Irina is escorting the devil noble, it's actually Ruval Phenex, and he is very polite to his escort.

"Thank you very much for escorting me today, young lady." He politely tells her.

Irina is dressed in normal attire because she was told it's not really a dangerous mission and she can handle some rogues herself, if any. He is very courteous to her and she is nice to him, and doesn't say anything like saying she would have killed him a couple years ago.

While walking, Ruval notices the ring around Irina's finger and he wonders "Oh, is that a wedding ring?"

Irina looks at her finger and bashfully admits "It sure is. I'm getting married after I graduate this school year. My darling promised to marry me just a few months ago."

Ruval looks like he's approving greatly and says "Good, that's very good. My brother is getting married soon, but I don't think his fiancé likes him very much."

Curious, Irina wonders "Really? Then are they getting married then?"

Ruval sighs and admits "It's a mistake, but there was this arrangement, and I really wish that I could do something about it. But, it's not my place to say anything."

Still unhappy to hear it, Irina admits "Well I think that's just plain wrong. I love who I'm marrying, and I think everyone else should feel the same in that situation."

They talk a little while longer until they arrive at the appointed location, and it's a simple area where some angels are meeting to discuss with him about the house of Phenex's contributions to the treaty since it's sounding like they may have thought of an arranged marriage from their house to an angel. But nothing is set in stone yet.

 **?**

Issei and the girls make quick work of all the monsters in this lab-like bunker area where to rogue priest is hiding out. Issei and Xenovia slice up everything that attacks them and Rossweisse obliterates them with magic. The location isn't very far from Kuoh and is really easy to find.

After finding the door to the master control room, Issei slices the door open. Inside the room is the rogue priest. Within moments, the three are in the room and see him cowering near a panel.

Issei walks forward and states "You're coming with us. Don't resist, and we won't hurt you."

Xenovia holds her sword forward and Rossweisse has her magic ready, but the priest simply smiles and snaps his finger as Issei's circlet glows blue and he falls forward with his eyes going blank. Then, a blue mist begins venting into the room. Within moments of Issei passing out, Xenovia and Rossweisse fall asleep without much struggle.

The priest walks forward and mentions "They call my research amoral, they call it horrid, but all I'm trying to do is create powerful angels for heaven. A dragon, a valkyrie, and a natural holy sword user. If could combine these genes, then we'll have powerful soldiers in the future."

He drags the bodies if the unconscious group into some containers and locks them up while he goes to work in his lab.

 **Hours Later**

Irina is back home after finishing her assignment and meeting while escorting Ruval. She sits on her bed and looks happily at her ring again. But while reminiscing, Irina gets a call from someone and she answers to hear that the others went missing.

Worried, Irina immediately asks "Where were they last seen?"

She gets information where they were last seen and immediately puts on her equipment and leaves without hesitating. Her worries are great if three talented people like her friends could be captured or defeated.

It doesn't take long for her to find the base where they were last seen and she makes sure her sword is ready for anything to come. The rogue priest that kidnapped the others is making notes when he hears an alarm in his room go off a little, he did earlier which is how he knew.

He sees an image of Irina on a magical seal and says "Not now, not when I've got the perfect subjects. I'm all out of the sleep agent. He walks over to see what he has that can stop Irina from capturing him and ruining his plans. He finds some orange powder in a vial and mentions "This can at least buy me some time." He leaves with sweat running down his face.

Irina moves around and sees the bodies of the monsters that Issei and others defeated, so she takes added caution in moving around to not be taken by surprise. She hears footsteps approaching and looks gently to see the priest approaching. She needs him alive for the mission, so she readies to knock him out and she swiftly turns the corner to hit him with the hilt of her weapon, but she just barely manages to hit his arm while he throws the powder in her face. The priest falls over and holds his arm as he yells out in pain while Irina inhales the powder.

She gets dizzy for a moment and the priest seizes the opportunity to get back to his lab and make preparations. Irina loses focus on the scenery while in this haze and leans against the wall for the moment.

"What did he throw at me…" she wonders for a moment until she hears a slight laugh. She looks over at where the sound is coming from and sees a girl wearing nothing but a white hooded robe with a mask resembling a dragon.

The girl laughs a little and asks "What exactly are you doing here?"

Irina, still dazed from the powder replies "I'm looking for my friends, and my fiancé. Have you seen anyone around here?" Her thoughts are clouded from the dizziness so she doesn't think the masked girl a threat for the moment.

The girl laughs some more and answers "Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't. What's the point in helping you out? I mean, after all…." She removes her mask and her face greatly shocks Irina when the girls says "I'm just a witch, aren't I?" her face resembling Asia Argento's but she has blue hair instead of blonde and her eyes are different with red instead of green.

After recovering a little, Irina denies this immediately by stating "No, you can't be her. Asia Argento died over a year ago."

Not denying her fate, Asia nods and replies "Oh, I did. But I've simply come back to right a wrong. That's all." Her voice, devious in tone, makes it sound like she has an evil intent in mind.

Irina holds her sword and states "No, I won't fall for it. I'm not letting you trick me. You're a fake."

Shaking her head in disappointment, Asia explains "I'm not deceiving anyone. Not like a selfish girl like you."

Irina doesn't like that claim and reminds her "I'm here to save my friends; I'm not doing this for myself or the church." She turns around to ignore this fake Asia and wants to press on to find her friends, but the fake persists by appearing around the corner with her devious smile.

"Are you really? Because aren't you the most selfish of the entire group?" The fake asks to the annoyance of the angel. Asia reminds her of some facts "Because let me see here. You did save Issei from that fallen angel without any reward in mind. But you also labeled him and Xenovia traitors the moment your superiors told you so and abandoned them."

Past guilt for that arises, but Irina does remember how much it hurt to say those things and she felt hollow the whole time until she saw them again.

Then, Asia admits "But the worst part is, you selfishly want him all to yourself. Issei, the only one who saw past the rumors to treat me kindly, the only one who stood by Xenovia when she had no one else, and the one who has sacrificed so much to make YOU happy…and why, because you happened to save his life."

Feeling insecure, Irina looks at the ground "No, that's not true. He loves me, and I love him. That's the reason we're together." She argues as she runs past the fake Asia and wants to find her friends quicker to get out of here.

But, she turns a corner and sees something, a very familiar scene. The day she saved Issei from Raynare, but now, it's Xenovia who does the saving. Raynare's corpse is on the ground with a big gash in her abdomen as Xenovia checks on Issei right before he passes out and it's her blue hair that he remembers. Before Irina can say anything, she blinks and the setting changes again. It changes so that during times when she and Issei were getting close after Irina left and she sees them dating, holding each other, kissing, and even a scene of Issei proposing to her instead.

Irina heart races and she screams "Stop showing me this!" and then she feels even stranger as the images become blurred.

"Xenovia is the one who stood by her friends. When you came back, she opened up to when you treated her so coldly. Also, if she and Issei where to have a child, it would be natural holy sword user with the powers of a dragon. As an angel, you should desire the best for heaven." The fake Asia rambles on and on about why Irina and Issei shouldn't be together, until, Irina lets her wings out.

In a most selfish statement, Irina proclaims after slamming her hand into the wall "And I don't care about any of that. Maybe we are together because I saved him, but so what? Just today, me and my darling were talking about having children. I don't care about making powerful angels, I don't care about what-ifs, and I certainly don't care about some ghost telling that I shouldn't marry someone I admire and love with all my heart." Irina turns to the fake and slices her across the chest and she is torn apart by the slash as Irina looks angry at her while saying "Asia Argento inspired my darling to make a difference, and I'm going help him. Saying those awful things is an insult, and my darling wouldn't stand for it. So insulting her is also insulting the both of us."

The fake Asia smiles kindly and fades away while Irina's dizziness comes back and her vision is still blurry. Despite this, she perseveres by leaning against the walls and tries to find anything to help her get to where the others are.

But before she can go anywhere else, she looks over a corridor and sees someone with blonde hair pointing in a direction. Though she believes it to be an illusion, she still goes the direction anyway. After a couple more minutes of walking aimlessly, Irina finally makes her way to the control room and her vision becomes clear again and the rogue priest is panicking while trying to move the pods he placed the others into.

The rogue priest panics when he sees Irina standing at the doorway and looks over to his rack and sees one more vial of the powder, and he is immediately seen going to it, so Irina throws a ring of light at the rack and destroys it.

Irina smiles cheerfully with her tongue sticking out and mentions "Sorry, but it looks like you're busted by this angel…(kisses her rosary) amen!" The priest simply falls to his knees and realizes he's hopeless.

He does try to beg "Please, I just wanted to help heaven rebuild its forces."

Irina's face turns irritated and states "No, all you're doing is giving us a bad name. If you really wanted to help, you should have just let people make their own choices."

It doesn't take long for more angels to arrive to take the priest away and take his notes for evidence and names to the families he's hurt. However, while picking up a torn paper, an angel notes that reads: _Conception Chance 89% Success!_

After freeing the others, Irina and Issei walk home together under the night sky and his circlet needed to be sent off for modification. The priest found a way to use his circlet to make him lose consciousness, so their sending it off to fix that problem.

Issei stretches his arms while exclaiming "Man, that mission was a pain. Being cramped in that pod really made me need to stretch."

Irina giggles at him and replies "Maybe, but it did give me a chance to reflect on things."

Curious, Issei wants know "Really? Like what."

Irina looks up at the sky at explains "You know, it may not mean much for us to get married because we're both angels. But I want to make it so that when we have our own kids, they'll have the choice to marry who they want without being judged. Because that's what I want."

"Good, that's good thing to want, Irina. I want that too, but not just for our kids. I want that everyone." He comments on Irina's desire for a prejudice free world.

Finding his goal wonderful, Irina conveys "It's a tall order for sure, and it'll take a long time for everyone to get there." They then hold hands and she says "But at least we can do it together."

Not long after this, Xenovia and Rossweisse went to England for training for a year, but they seemed off for some reason. But they assured Issei and Irina they would return a year later. But this gave the two more time to be alone together. Kiba eventually reappeared, but his disappearance wasn't a part of the rogue priest's experiments, but it didn't matter to anyone after he returned since he seemed normal.

 **Some Time later**

The location, a church, the place, heaven, and the people here, everyone; they have gathered here for a wonderful ceremony, the wedding of Issei and Irina. Issei is wearing his circlet again for the ceremony, after a fiasco at his bachelor party. He wears a very fine white suite with a white rose and heart insignia on his jacket and watches as Irina is escorted down the aisle by her father. Her dress is elegant, shimmering, and beyond beauty. The one conducting the ceremony is Lady Gabriel herself as no one else could possibly be fit for the task compared to her.

But, she has to read a cheat sheet because she hasn't actually done it before. With her finally reading "So, do you two promise to love each other, trust each other, and loyal to each other until you die?" While unconventional, the two both answer yes, and Gabriel announces "Good, now by the power within me, I officially announce you both husband and wife. You may kiss each other now."

Irina leans in for her kiss but Issei seems hesitant until Irina's mother shouts "Take off that circlet, you blockhead!" and Irina takes off the circlet and Issei immediately puts a big smooch on his new wife as everyone claps.

A little later, Issei carries Irina through the doors of their new home, the new manor built for them on the grounds of the abandoned church. Even a small chapel was built over Asia's grave to preserve it for generations. Their new lives begin here.

… **..A few years later**

Irina is walking with a small child and telling him sweetly "Shin, there's no need to be shy. School is going be lots of fun."

The small child named Shin, who is dressed in a blue pants and a yellow shirt, responds "But, mommy, what if no one likes me."

Irina shakes her head and says "That's no way to think. You're a sweet boy. I'm sure there's going to be lots of kids who will like you." Indeed, this child is her son with Issei. Issei works a lot lately so Irina is the primary caregiver to their child.

After dropping him with his lunch, Irina begins walking home with a smile. Ever since she and Issei got married, they've taken on everything together and have helped heaven make great improvements. There's still a long way to go, but Irina is confident that it'll make the world a better place for everyone.

But for now "I wonder what I should fix for dinner tonight?" she asks herself while walking home.

At the school itself, later in the day, Shin pulls out his lunchbox and looks for some other kids to eat with, but he's unsure since he hasn't made any friends yet, but he does see a girl and a boy eating alone, so he decides to try talking with them.

"Can..can I eat with you both?" he asks the two children as they look at him.

The boy has blue hair and he looks at the girl, who has silver-white hair, and they say yes.

He introduces himself and the boys say "I'm Zen Quarta."

The girl then says "And I'm Helmwige."

Shin feels okay around these two and they eat lunch together while talking about themselves. The future generation looks like its budding and it began with a perverted boy and an eager young woman. Them, and their own selfish desires to benefit everyone.

 **This end Ivory Dragon….but I do plan to keep it going in a new story titled Ivory Dragon EX.**


	16. Ebony Chapter 8

Raynare's Envy

After a whole year of mental buildup, Issei is dealing with his stress at a double pace right now. He did find out about Xenovia's pregnancy via the fact he has eyes and could tell she wasn't simply getting fat. His parents were excited to have grandchildren, but were shocked that it happened so soon. Azazel has stepped down from his position and unfortunately is out of commission for now. He is missing and other fallen angels have been chipping in to account for his disappearance, and the new governor-general, Shemhazai, has taken his place, but he is a good leader. Issei's team has disbanded for now with his only members being Raynare and Dohnaseek. Xenovia has stepped down for a little while due to her motherly obligations. Issei has another fiancé around his arm, Kuroka. She was pardoned for her crimes as part of deal to marry Issei, which they both agreed on. Vali is helping out again due to the factions needing lots of help because of major figures being gone.

Right now, Issei is holding his newborn son, Ezrah Hyoudou, his son with Raynare. Raynare is working, so Issei is dealing with the baby. However, it's about as well as anybody would imagine, the baby is crying. He is in his new home gifted to him by Shemhazai. It is a large house with many rooms decorated with fallen angel décor and dark colors.

"Come on, it's okay…shh…shh." Issei vainly tries to calm the baby down. He tries rocking him gently; he offers a pacifier, toys, and even a bottle. But nothing works at all. This is until Akeno appears. She immediately picks up the baby and, magically, she simply gives him a little kiss on the forehead and he immediately starts calming down.

She then takes the bottle Issei was trying to use and successfully gives him a feeding while saying "I really don't know why, but he just really seems to like me."

Issei smiles and states "Maybe he likes hot ladies like his old man." Issei laughs a little at his own statement but then he takes a look at Akeno and then sincerely asks "So how are you feeling today, Akeno? Are you having any nausea or cravings?"

After setting down Ezrah in his crib for a nap, Akeno simply smiles rubs her stomach because she's been showing lately. Indeed, she is with child like Xenovia and Raynare were, but she is still pretty small since there is still some time left.

Grateful to her for doing so much in her one year here, Issei holds his wife in his arms and joins in on the stomach rubbing. Noticing his eagerness, Akeno says "You seem really enthusiastic about this one. Any particular reason why?"

Issei gives her a kiss and answers "Do I need a reason to love my kid with a wonderful woman like you?"

Akeno's face becomes seductive as she reminds Issei "You know, there is something I'm really craving right now." Knowing what she means, Issei and Akeno go to the living room and fall over onto a leather couch and start kissing.

But before they can do their business, a knock at the door echoes. They wonder who it is because they live in a remodeled home on the other side of the city, and his parents are busy today. Akeno, being polite, moves to answer the door, and looks through the eyehole to see who it is, but who she sees instantly makes her smile fade away.

She moves away from the door and tells Issei "Don't answer it." Her face showing clear anger, Issei wonder who's there and he moves to see who it is.

He looks through the eyehole and sees someone familiar. He believes he's seen him somewhere with Azazel and recently Shemhazai, but doesn't know his name. Not wanting to upset Akeno, Issei asks her "Who is he?"

Another knock at the door makes it tempting to open the door, but Akeno then screams "I said don't open that door!"

Her sudden scream echoes through the home and wakes up Ezrah and he starts crying again. Akeno storms to the nursery to calm him down. Issei does what she says and refuses to open the door despite the knocking seemingly not stopping because it's evident he heard her voice as well.

Suddenly, Kuroka enters the room yawning and looks irritated "Hey, can I at least get a damn peaceful nap around here?" she sarcastically asks.

Issei apologizes to his other wife and explains that Akeno doesn't want that person in the house, and Kuroka looks like she's not in the mood and states "Just open the damn door." She opens the door much to Issei's chagrin.

Kuroka knows who he is and casually says "Hey there, Baraqiel." Issei wondered what his name was when he saw him, but Kuroka just seems to know him.

Baraqiel looks over at Issei and immediately asks "Am I to assume you're the young man who's taken my daughter's hand without my knowledge?"

He doesn't know who he's talking about, but Akeno's behavior suddenly makes sense when he asks "Wait, you're Akeno's father?"

Baraqiel nods and then says "Where is my daughter? I need to speak with her."

Issei doesn't want to deny him seeing his daughter, but he has to say "Look, I know it sounds mean, but Akeno seemed really mad and I can't risk her getting too excited; especially in her condition."

Hearing that last part, Baraqiel instantly wonders "What do you mean "her condition"?"

Issei is hit by this because he doesn't know and Kuroka just blurts out "He's saying she's got a bun in the oven." Her bluntness catches Issei off and Kuroka just states "He has a right to know, Issei. Don't deny him that much."

Baraqiel is shocked by this and looks furious when he pushes Issei over and walks over to the hallway to find Akeno, who is now exiting the nursery after getting Ezrah calmed down. She sees him and gives him a glare and tries to walk off, but he then gets a look at her slightly enlarged belly and knows that it's true.

He tries to talk with her "Akeno, what is the meaning of this?" his face looks concerned and upset that he was not informed of this when it happened.

Akeno simply tells him "Go away. I don't want you around me or this child." She then walks off into a bedroom and locks the door.

Rejected and not wanting her to stress and possibly be harmful to the child, Baraqiel simply goes to the living room, where Issei is kind enough to let him sit down and Kuroka brews some tea, something she learned from Akeno.

Knowing where he is needed, Issei goes to the room where Akeno is and knocks "It's just me. Nobody else is here, I promise."

Believing her husband, Akeno unlocks the door and allows him to come inside. Within moments, Issei and Akeno embrace while sitting on their bed. She's very upset by this and Issei wants to comfort her.

She calms down and apologizes to him. Because, she admits "I'm sorry, but our child won't mean too much to the treaty. I didn't want to tell you until…I don't know when."

Issei strokes her hair and says "Why? Why won't it mean anything?"

Akeno stands up and undresses with her backside exposed as a wing full of black feathers sprouts from her back and she confesses "No matter who fathered a child with me, it'd still have fallen angel blood. Our marriage means nothing to the faction peace, so I didn't say anything."

While it comes as a surprise, Issei approaches Akeno and lets his own wings out as he wraps both of wings around her body and it seems their wings embrace each other while he says "Don't say our marriage or our kid won't mean much. That's just not cool." He holds her again and then requests "Now, go ahead and tell me the whole story. So I can love you more than I already do."

Akeno smiles as she holds her husband and then that's when she tells her story to him. Of how she was born, her family and the love she felt from them and to them. About her mother, a priestess named Shuri. Her father, the fallen angel Baraqiel, and the loving home they had. She tells him about the love and admiration she used to have for her father. Until the day his enemies attacked her home and he wasn't there, so her mother died protecting her. Clearly, remembering these events is painful as she starts crying while Issei holds her tightly.

He suggests to her "At least try talking to him. He's going to want to know about what we've been doing."

Akeno, still upset, wants to refuse "I don't know if I can. Seeing him makes me so angry." She answers back. It takes a few minutes, but he does convince her to at least try to talk with him.

After this, Akeno leaves the bedroom and makes her way to the living room. Baraqiel is still there waiting patiently for her. She sits down but her glare is still present as she looks at her father. But Issei is with her and holds her hand.

In spite of her willingness to sit down, Baraqiel first asks "Don't you think you've acted too hastily, Akeno?"

Akeno turns her head and answers "No, I'm doing what I want, and I don't regret a thing."

Her father's worry apparent when he says "You're still so young, so how could possibly raise a child? You're not thinking right."

Akeno furiously turns her head and states "Not thinking right? I'm thinking perfectly fine. I'm going to raise this child and makes sure that it won't turn out anything like you."

"What this supposed husband of yours? He's just as young and I've heard he has already fathered multiple children with two other women. How can he possibly be right for you." He argues while mentioning Issei.

Not liking him bringing Issei into it, she retorts "I like him because he's nothing like you. He didn't abandon either of his children and I'm helping him raise them properly. I'm going to do what I feel is right, and I don't want anywhere near me and I don't want you near my child. Now get out of here!" She shouts as she demands that he leaves.

It doesn't seem like it, but Baraqiel is deeply wounded by his daughter's words as he leaves without another word. Kuroka sits on Issei's lap and comments "Wow that was harsh."

Akeno simply stands up and goes to the kitchen to make some lunch for everyone. Despite what she said, Kuroka does mention "You know, I kinda wish I had a dad like him."

Issei looks at Kuroka and asks her "Why would you want that?"

She explains while looking at the door "He came all the way here just because he was worried about his daughter. My dad didn't even really acknowledge me. I can also relate to him a bit. Me and my sister don't get along that well, but I still love her."

Issei knows that she's talking about Koneko. Kuroka talked to him about it before, but they can't get near her right now because of the Phenex clan. But it does give him an idea, so Issei stands up and goes to the kitchen.

He finds Akeno chopping vegetables for soup and he approaches her "Hey, can I say something?" his asks his wife. Akeno doesn't answer so Issei simply says "I think you should make up with him."

Not wanting to, Akeno simply says "I will never forgive him."

Issei scratches his head while adding "I'm not asking you to. But just think about this, he didn't have to come here, he didn't have to see you, and he really didn't have to show concern for you."

Angered, Akeno turns to her husband while arguing "All he came here to do was tell me I'm stupid because I'm having a baby without his consent. He's only interested in trying to weasel his way into our family."

Issei shakes his head and explains "I get it, Akeno. Your mom is gone and she's not coming back, but she was also someone he really cared about. Speaking as a dad, I know I'm a screw up, hell I going to screw up even more. But I can't let that get me down. If I did, what kind of example would I set for my kids? The same goes for him, Akeno. At least let him have the chance to know his grandchild. Because I can tell you this much; He's your father, and he loves you. I know that for a fact."

Akeno stops doing what she's doing and simply utters "I'll….try…" before going back to her cooking.

Feeling he's said all he can, Issei leaves Akeno to think for a while and she does really think about it.

 **Later**

Raynare returns home and the first thing she hears after a long day is the sound of crying. This time it's from Xenovia's son, Zen, and the elder fallen angel covers her ears while asking "Can you shut that brat up!?"

Xenovia is holding her hand mentions "He's hungry, so he's crying to let me know." As she undoes her top a little to feed Zen, and this immediately stops the crying. After Zen starts drinking, Xenovia calmly replies "There, he's being fed, and he'll be going to sleep shortly."

Raynare goes to take a bath and she instead hears moaning coming from the bathroom. When she opens the door out of curiosity, she sees Issei with Kuroka and instantly sighs. Despite this, she takes off her clothes and takes a bath next to them. The bath is very large, almost like a shallow pool.

"I don't care if you both are doing it, just let me take my bath." She says to them while go at it. She sits in this large bath and listens to her husband have sex with another wife. But she can't help but glance over at them. " _The least he could do is invite me over with them."_ Her thoughts say as she blushes and puts a wet cloth to her face as she lounges.

Later, Raynare sleeps in her bed that she shares with Issei, Kuroka, and Xenovia. Normally, he sleeps while holding Raynare and Akeno, but today he favors Akeno and Kuroka and Xenovia sleeps on top of him, she normally does this to avoid kicking him out of bed and protect him in case someone tries to attack from above.

She looks at her husband literally being smothered by women and glares a little and mentions to herself "He used to favor me until these whores showed. Then, the baby monitor begins to go off with crying heard.

They have a system where Ezrah's monitor is on the left side of the room and Zen's is on the right, and the sound is coming from the left, so Raynare stands up and says "I'll go take care of it." While the others sleep, she leaves to stop her child from crying.

She enters the nursery half-awake and immediately turns off the baby monitor while saying "Okay, what do you want now?" She walks over to pick up her son and his crying barely wanes while asking "You want milk?" This seems to be the solution since the babies seem to only cry when they're hungry, sick, or when they need a diaper change.

After his feeding, Raynare turns the monitor back on and mentions "Hope you got enough, because I'm not doing this all night." She places him back into his crib and leaves. While walking back, she sees Xenovia holding her son.

Zen began to cry after she left the room, and Xenovia quickly went to his room to check on him. But she quickly soothed him since he was just scared and lonely.

Raynare wonders "What are you doing with that kid?"

To which Xenovia cradles him lovingly and answers "He wanted to see his mommy, so I'm going to sleep with him in the living room."

Raynare sighs and states "You spend way too much time being with that kid."

"I am treating my child like any parent should, and I cherish every moment I spend with him." She rebukes while walking to the living room, her face showing disapporval.

They've never liked each other, but Raynare resents Xenovia even more after they had their children since Xenovia looks down on her and her less active approach to parenting. Seeing an opportunity, Raynare takes Xenovia's place in the bed and sleeps on top of Issei tonight.

 **The Next Day**

Raynare is sent on a mission with Dohnaseek on a recon mission. These days, Raynare wears a new outfit consisting of her original outfit but with modifications where she has a red dragon insignia on the left breast, a new black leather cloth around her waist on the left side with a green eye and red rim, and a short skirt with red trim as well that only covers around the top part of her hips, and she no longer has the shoulder guards and instead wears red bracers around her upper arms. Her new outfit is a reward for her increased rank among fallen angels, but Issei is still considered superior due to his great power and skill.

They mission is to monitor the remaining members of the hero faction because they escaped custody and some were already executed. The only members remaining are Jeanne and Heracles. They had Georg, Cao Cao, and Siegfried but they were slain by Issei and Xenovia not long ago.

While hiding with magic completely masking them, Dohnaseek asks his superior "Hey, I was wondering how that kid of yours is doing. Is he growing up strong?"

Raynare quickly answers "He's an annoying brat who won't stop crying for whatever reason." Her face serious as she says this, Dohnaseek feels a little surprised.

"Well he's a baby, they cry, poop, and vomit. That's what they do." He replies since he actually thinks her response is cold.

After seeing Jeanne step out of a nearby cave, looking worried, Raynare says "Forget about it, we're here to get info on that little bitch down there. We got it, so we're out of here." Her mission complete, Raynare and Dohnaseek disappear. But not before Jeanne got a glimpse of them and smiles.

Issei's marriages are common knowledge among the factions because of Akeno. Now, there is a problem because they have a grudge after Issei slew Georg. The only people at the house are Akeno and Kuroka. Akeno isn't moving much lately, Kuroka stays home when Issei is working most of the time, and Xenovia is starting to work again while leaving Zen in Akeno's care.

Right now, however, their home is far from happy right now. Akeno is on the ground in while holding her arm as it has a wound on it, Kuroka is unconscious while leaning against the wall, and a sword is pointed at Akeno while the sound of two babies crying fills the room. The two people attacking are Jeanne and Heracles.

The brutish Heracles holds Issei's sons and looks annoyed with their crying "Hey, can I shut these two brats up already?" he asks his accomplice.

Jeanne looks over at him while pointing her sword "No, we need those two to get the Red Dragon Emperor to come." She reminds him of their plan. She then looks at Akeno's pregnant form and lowers her sword to her stomach and mentions "But, we could send a message with this one."

Akeno covers her stomach area and holds up her injured arm to use magic, but Jeanne swiftly cuts her hand with her rapier, which causes great pain as it is a holy sword. But, after Jeanne cuts Akeno's hand, she is struck from behind by lightning and Heracles turns around and looks to see Baraqiel, who has a murderour aura around his body as his wings are out and he immediately teleports in front of his daughter to protect her.

Surprised, Akeno calls "Father!" which eases his rage, but only minimally. Jeanne recovers from this but is in great pain as she twitches with pain and knows neither of them is a match for Baraqiel. The vice-governor crackles with power as he looks ready to finish them, but Jeanne puts her sword to Ezrah's face as a clear threat.

Akeno pleads "Don't hurt them." Her father sensing her worries, he lets down his power and looks for an opening. But, the two flee with magic before anyone can do anything.

Baraqiel immediately turns to his daughter inspects her injuries and asks "Akeno, are both you and your child alright?"

Akeno rubs her stomach and relieved at her lack of injury around her abdomen and she begins using her magic to heal her injuries. He makes sure that no one else can get in the house until Issei and the others return.

Not long after, Issei returns with Xenovia and Raynare after their missions ended, and the news makes them very upset, at least Issei and Xenovia. Being a vigilant mother, Xenovia's first response is to leave immediately to find her child.

Issei stops her and reminds her "We need a plan first, Xenovia." He puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Xenovia gets away from her leader and says "I am not one of your wives, Issei. So don't act like Zen is part of our arrangement."

But he argues "Yes he is! He's my son too, and Ezrah was taken too. So it's double my problem right now."

Raynare acts casual about it and sits down while saying "Issei, let the bitch get her brat back. But I'm not going to bother."

Everyone is shocked by her answer, especially when Isse asks "Raynare, our son is in the hands of those freak shows, and that doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. I mean, I never really wanted that kid anyway." She says as everyone in the room gasps and even Baraqiel finds this hard to believe. She looks at them all and responds "What? I got pregnant and only had him to increase our numbers, but I've made no effort to hide that I don't really care."

After hearing this, Xenovia clenches her fist and states "I'm going to go. I don't know if I can contain my rage right now."

Issei looks completely disgusted and he says "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Her turns and goes with Xenovia while stating "We're going to get my sons back. I'll be back later."

The two leave, and Raynare ponders "What? Did it really shock everyone that much?"

Akeno stands up and walks over to Raynare and then, with her hand raised as far as it can go, she slaps Raynare with an absolutely disgusted look on her face and states "I cannot believe you just said that."

Raynare feels her face and demands "What the fuck was that for!?"

"You mean you have to ask?" Akeno questions as she leaves a bloodied handprint on Raynare's face. She then explains "Issei had fathered a child with you. Younger than me, he had to deal with the fact that he created a life with you, and he treats Ezrah like someone to treasure He took responsibility to both you and him. He loves his son, and he does his best. He has three wives to take care of, two children, and you just treat him like he's some man meat for you to indulge on."

Finally letting it out, Raynare then argues "I never wanted to have that kid, but then…Lord Azazel was so happy about it! We finally got another fallen angel, he said, we're making a comeback, he says. Then, he gets you and that other bitch and then I get sidelined for you and that dumb cat bitch Kuroka. I was okay with his side meat, but now he barely looks at me. So now, I'm just that stupid kid's mom or Issei's side wife."

Baraqiel takes his daughter's hand and tells her "We must take care of your wounds, Akeno."

Akeno has no words for Raynare and just leaves with her father. Raynare sits with her thoughts and Kuroka is still not awake.

Later, near the hideout from before, Issei and Xenovia have made quick work of Heracles and Jeanne. Issei has his foot while in his scale mail on Heracles' throat while.

Xenovia summons a scythe-like holy spear and has it under Jeanne's throat while the latter begs "Wait…please…don't" but Xenovia puts her foot to the back of Jeanne's head.

Heracles can barely breathe as Issei asks "You got to the count of five to tell me where my kids are."

He starts counting down and then Heracles points to a hidden door and now Issei can see the doorknob to a hidden passageway.

He then tells the man "We didn't kill those guys because it was personal. So it didn't have to go this way." He then cruelly twists his foot as Hercale's neck snaps and almost immediately after, Xenovia lifts her holy spear and sever Jeanne's head. Then, Issei states "But kidnapping my kids really pissed me off."

He is swift in finding the children and immediately takes them back home, where Xenovia takes great care in making sure that her son is handled safely and makes him happy since he was petrified scared.

Raynare, on the other hand, tries to talk with the others, but they haven't forgotten what she said. It takes a few months for anyone to really open up to her again. But by this point, Issei successfully impregnated Kuroka and Akeno is nearly done with hers. Issei spends a lot of time with Akeno and Kuroka because of their conditions, and this doesn't help with Raynare being jealous of the attention he's giving them, even when Baraqiel comes to visit his daughter, Issei still spends a lot of time with her.

Until, one day, Raynare decides to actually spend the day with her son. Just because he's only the person who wants to be around her and everyone else is gone. She actively plays with him, talks with him, and even eats lunch with him, breast milk of course, and she finds it enjoyable.

After trying to get to be with him more, Raynare confesses "I guess they were right. I should try a bit more. Still…can't believe this all started with a boring date with a guy I didn't even like at first." She holds her son a little tighter and adds "I guess that's how our relationship is going to start. But I'll give it a try. Xenovia isn't the only mom around here." She cradles her son and promises to try being a good parent from now on. The house is big, crazy, and full of funky smells at times, but it's a happy home. Issei lives with his family, and they will have to try at every corner, but at least they have each other.

 **Just like Ivory, Ebony Dragon EX is a future project in mind. I will do these after I've worked further on NGD and possibly another shorter story called Tyrant Red Dragon.**


End file.
